A New Understanding
by RiseOfTheLemming
Summary: Embry's life is affecting his sister more than he knows. How will Maiyah Call react when her brother finally tells her the truth? Maiyah is thrown with full force into the lives of the pack and repercussions of her old life play a major role in her future
1. Disappointment

**A/N: Hello peoples **** this is my first ever story so don't know how good/bad it is. I will upload the first few chapters to see how they go. I tend to get carried away when I'm writing so if the chapters seem to be going really slowly please review and let me know and I'll try fix them to speed up. I hope you enjoy the story, I have ideas so I know where I want to go with this I just have to get it written out! Anywho, read and review.**

**Please read past the first 2 chapters as they are a bit shocking but they are really just introductory ones **** anywhoooo, please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything **

**Chapter 1: Disappointment**

**Maiyah's POV**

_Yes, _I mentally screamed my happiness as dollar number thirty six dropped out of my little house shaped piggy bank. I could finally buy the bike helmet that I'd been saving up for. It had taken weeks and weeks of delivering papers in the pouring rain but I had done it. I punched the air, shouting my joy as I ran round the house trying to get ready to go out. I caught sight of myself in a mirror and wondered how the massive grin didn't stretch off my face. As soon as I was out the door I cart wheeled down the porch steps, yes I know I could have broken my neck but who freaking cares! I flung my rucksack on my back and jogged over to my beloved bike. I gazed at it lovingly taking in every scratch and scrape along the bright green frame, each scratch had such a great memory, like when I tried to jump the bike over a fallen tree but clipped the back wheel and fell in a tangled mess which ended in an emergency room appointment, but never mind all fine now. I pulled the handle bars up and sat on. Just as I was about to push off who should turn up, but the freaking postman. He handed me a small pile of letters and I almost cried in frustration at the delay. I looked through the pile grimacing when I saw the La Push Elementary logo, dammit why can't I just have one good day. I ripped open the letter and breathed a sigh of relief when I read that my suspension was up starting Monday, and then I'd be back there. That's right, I'm still at elementary school and yet I run about on my own.

So this me, Maiyah Call. I'm eight and a half, the half is very important to me, I have long black hair down to just above the small of my back and it's slightly wavy, I usually tie it into two plaits, I have quite dark russet skin and I am very, very short for my age which is a serious disadvantage but hence why the 'and a half' is important in my age. I live with my brother Embry, well I say live, he hardly ever comes home any more. We used to be tight until the other year when he ditched his 'Moomin' as he called me and started hanging round with his very fishy friends. We don't have parents, they died in a car crash when I was three and Embry was 11. We always used to talk about them so we didn't forget and it really helped so I'm ok with what happened now.

Right, what to do with the letter, it wasn't hard to decide. I shoved it in the back of my sock drawer with the rest of the letters I had managed to intercept. All of them about various topics like disruptive behaviour, fighting other children, getting suspended once... twice... I lost count. The teachers always let me back in because they feel sorry for me living in a 'broken home' whatever that means, it's not like the buildings about to fall down. Silly ass teachers. Yeah ok I have some bad language but I picked that up from Embry and I keep it as the one connection to how he used to look after me. The sock drawer was having a hard job shutting, I suppose my love for socks and the massive bundle of letters didn't help and in my haste I pulled it out completely. Oh crap. Never mind, it's not like Embry will come home any time soon and I'd only be out for a couple hours.

I made my way back out into the light drizzle and picked up my bike leaping onto the saddle with excitement, the money in my bag jangling in anticipation of being spent so well. I had to make a pit stop first. I was going to tell mum and dad that today was the day. I cycled out of the yard and peddled as fast as my little legs would go up to the highway. I stopped briefly to check for cars, Embry always told me to look otherwise I'd be strawberry jam. I pushed myself forward onto the wide road and turned in the direction of Forks. I laughed to myself as the cool mist trickled down my face and soaked me to the skin. Nothing could dampen my spirits right now. I saw the sign to the cemetery loom up and veered off onto the narrow gravel path. I jumped from the saddle and ran, pushing my bike up to the corner where my parents lay. I dropped my bike and lay on my front between the two graves.

"Mum, dad, guess what! I'm getting my bike helmet today! The newspaper man gave me the last dollar last night; I gave him a massive hug. Embry used to tell me to calm down with people and that I was like a hyper jack in the box but I was sooo happy! I know I told you before but I don't want you to forget what it's like. It's like a metallic glittery blue at the front then it goes into like flame shapes across the middle and it goes into a sort of silvery white glittery bit. It's the most amazing helmet I've ever seen" I said wistfully beaming at the marble headstones, "I have to come back and show you when I have it. You'd be so proud of me, I made up all the money on my own. The newspaper man, I forgot his name, but he gave me a dollar every time I delivered five whole papers. I know I haven't been good recently but there's a horrible girl at school and she's mean to me, but doing the papers was something good to do wasn't it?" I looked down hoping that wherever they were, my parents weren't too angry with me. I got up to leave brushing mud and grass off my navy blue raincoat, "I love you guys. Right I'm off!" And with that I peddled out of the cemetery as fast as I could.

I pulled up outside the Newton's hiking shop and rested my bike against a bench. I looked up at the sky and beamed, the rain could not dampen my spirits. Pushing open the heavy door, I stepped inside hearing the familiar tinkle of the little bell that went off whenever anyone walked in. Clutching the straps of my bag I made my way up to the back of the store, the wall covered in all sorts of helmets, but the one I wanted, the blue flames and silver was the second row, just above my head. I gazed up at it wanting to shout to the world that it would soon be mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

I noticed her as soon as she walked in. it was the smell that got me first. The disgusting wet dog smell that clung to anyone who made contact with the pack was clear and strong. I thought it was one of the pack at first but I heard none of their annoying wolf-y thoughts. Instead it was a little girl who was quite clearly very excited. I smiled when I heard Jasper next to me. _Good heavens, that is one happy person. How can anyone smelling like that be so happy? Bleurgh! But wow at that, just wow! _I laughed to myself, Jasper turning to me with a raised eyebrow. I just shoved his shoulder and hopped into the next aisle to see who the happy wolf child was. Well she was tiny for a start and covered in mud, typical wolf, and she was bouncing on the spot. I tuned into her thoughts looking for clues. _There it is! There it is! Eee so excited! Oh I have to talk the man, right calm down Maiyah it's just a helmet. That I freaking love! Ok breathe! _I let out a choking sound as I attempted to stifle my loud guffaw but was partially unsuccessful. The little girl turned to stare at me. _Maybe he's not right in the head. Embry said there were loonies around. I bet he's one. He's got funny eyes and he looks odd. Yes, definitely a loony. I'll just act normal in case he's a mass murdering loony._I ducked back over to where Jasper stood looking bemused before I cracked up laughing, she was a right little character. But my laughter suddenly caught in my throat and Jasper stiffened next to me as the emotions in the room changed._ Ok focus, blue flames, silver, $36... hold on... what? No! It can't be! Yesterday it said $36 why does it say $40? Oh no! Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry, just ask the man._

I was suddenly engulfed in a wave of sadness as Jasper's thoughts hit me. I peered over the flask display at the child who was scrunching her face up in a furious attempt not to cry. She stepped back and marched towards Mr Newton who was on shift that day.

* * *

><p><strong>Maiyah's POV<strong>

I felt sick. I'd been saving up for so long to get the perfect helmet and then the stupid shop put the price up by four whole dollars. And now my suspension was over it would take ages to make up the extra. I was going to talk to the man at the desk, it wasn't fair. I marched over to the desk swallowing the lump in my throat and glowering at the man. He didn't even see me for ages, stupid blind man.

"Oh sorry petal, didn't see you down there" he had some right cheek, "what can I help you with?"

"That helmet, the blue flames and silver one, it was $36 yesterday and now it's $40. Why has it gone up?" I tried and failed to sound like an angry grown up person but it all came out in a little girl squeak. The man looked down at me and chuckled, yes- he actually chuckled in my face. Oh he made me so angry.

"Well petal-"

"I'm not a flower" I heard a little laugh behind me but tried to ignore the loony man with the weird eyes.

"Sorry, but the taxes went up, I've had to put the prices up on everything. There's nothing I can do about it. You should ask your parents to pay the last bit" he shrugged as if it was nothing. It was everything to me, my whole suspension working up to this day and he just shrugged it away like it was no big deal. Anger boiled up inside me, my fists balled and I felt blood rushing into my cheeks. I stepped back, meaning to leave straight away, but being the clumsy person I am, I tripped and fell into a hat stand. The man at the desk just laughed. I could have ripped his head off. The loony man was crouched next to me holding out his hand. I didn't want his help, I wanted to run, to get out and go far away.

I got out as fast as my little legs would let me and grabbed my bike. The rain was not helping my mood. The saddle was wet, great a soggy bottom, and I let the tears stream down my face. I cycled away at a great speed, bawling my eyes out as I went. By the time I reached the dirt track leading to my house I wasn't crying or angry, just deflated, cold and wet. Then I saw the truck and my mood got worse. Embry was back.

**A/N: That was probably a rubbish chapter I'm just trying to introduce things and get it started (admittedly very slowly)**


	2. Caught Out

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews, you have no idea how happy they made me! So here's the second chapter. It's just Embry's POV here, it wasn't meant to be but I got carried away woops. After this chapter I will try speed up the chapter pace because I have a feeling that this one is very slow.**

**Chapter 2: Caught Out**

**Embry's POV**

I missed spending time with my sister, but I just didn't want her to be involved in the cruel world I now inhabited. I asked Sam for the afternoon off so I could spend a few hours with Maiyah.

When I reached the house it was quiet, which was unusual as Maiyah should have been home and she wasn't exactly the quietest person. _Maybe she's watching Beauty and the Beast. I don't understand her fascination with that film, _I chuckled quietly to myself but as I got nearer to the house I couldn't even hear my baby sisters heart beating. Panicking, I leapt from my truck and ran through the door, calling out for her. No reply. Shit. I had no idea what to do. Ok, calm down, phone Sam. Yes, Sam could help, he always knew what to do. He picked up on the first ring.

"Sam? I need your help"

"What's happened?" Sam's tone showed his alpha leadership and I knew I'd made the right choice.

"It's Maiyah, she's not home. I don't know where she is" the bile rose in my throat as I thought of all the terrible things that could have happened to her. I shook my head, shaking the images from my mind.

"I'll be right there and Embry, don't do anything stupid" Sam hung up and I threw the phone on the kitchen table. My heart was pounding in my chest, the panic resurfacing as I ran wildly round the house. I heard a yelp and rushed to the door to meet Sam.

"Sam, I don't know what to do, she should be here. She's always here at this time. I can't have anything bad happen to her" the words flew out of my mouth and I dropped my hand as I realised I'd gripped Sam's shoulder.

"I'm sure there's a perfectly reasonable explanation. We'll search the house for any hints or clues for where she's gone" I nodded, hoping Sam couldn't see the wild fright in my eyes. We went through each room. I checked to see if any DVDs were gone or any food from the cupboards. While I was searching the back yard Sam came out holding a drawer of some sort.

"Embry, her bags gone, there's an empty money bank, and..." he hesitated and looked at the drawer, "I think you should read these". I gulped, _oh shit, what's she got herself into. _Sam led the way back to the kitchen and pulled out a chair for me, I shakily took a seat. He handed me a letter after letter.

_Dear Mr Call,_

_We are writing to inform you of your sister, Maiyah Call's, behaviour in school. It has come to our attention that in the past few weeks she has become rather disruptive, often swearing, throwing objects and getting into numerous fights. Teachers are finding her difficult to control and as a result, she has been removed from class several times. Parents have also complained about Maiyah's behaviour and in such circumstances as these, we may need to remove Maiyah from certain classes. It would be in everyone's best interests if such disruptive behaviour could be dealt with in the home environment. If there are any issues you may wish to further discuss, please do not hesitate to contact the school._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Mrs Wilton, Principal_

_Dear Mr Call,_

_In regard to my previous letters on the matter, Maiyah has been suspended from La Push Elementary. Her behaviour has shocked both teachers and parents. She has disrupted almost every class she has attended. This suspension is to last a week and her attendance is expected back on the following Monday. If her behaviour does not improve, more drastic measures will be taken._

_Yours,_

_Mrs Wilton, Principal_

_Dear Mr Call,_

_I regret to inform you that Maiyah is now facing her fourth suspension from the school. Her behaviour and attitude are erratic and unpleasant. This is the last chance we are giving Maiyah. If suspension is necessary in the future, she will be expelled from La Push Elementary._

_Yours,_

_Mrs Wilton, Principal_

I had read enough. I was quite frankly, horrified. I couldn't believe what I was reading, there had to be a reason why she was acting up all the time. It just wasn't like her at all, Maiyah was always so kind and caring, yes she was very excitable, but she had never ever been violent. The only thing that had changed in her life recently was that I was never there for her. And the sad thing was, I thought I had been protecting her by keeping everything a secret.

"Oh my god, it's all my fault. I just abandoned her and she doesn't know what to do. Sam I need to fix this" I groaned my head in my hands, surrounded by letters. My brain was whirring because now I had no idea where she was. Luckily Sam still had his head screwed on.

"It can't just be you. There must be some underlying problem that we just don't know about. If we look in the area near the house she might turn up. You just have to keep believing that she's alright" thank god for Sam is all I can say. He clapped his hand on my shoulder bringing me back from the panic that was starting to engulf me again. We left the kitchen and I stood in the doorway listening, but it was no use, I could still only hear two heartbeats. We ran round the perimeter of the house a few times looking for any sign of her. Sam came running up to me and I stopped when I saw his face.

"Her bikes gone" my stomach churned. I didn't know if this was good or bad, but if she had her bike and her bag she must be coming back. I started running further out into the woods this time, but before long I returned to the house. Despair clouded my thoughts and I felt sick, really sick. My little, beautiful, baby sister was seriously messed up and I didn't know where she was or why she was behaving so badly. I settled on the porch step, my forehead resting against my knees a silent tear trickling down my face. Sam was still out searching, just in case.

All of a sudden I heard the most glorious sound I could have hoped to hear. The rusty squeal of brakes on an old, but much loved, green bike. I shot up, peering into the gloom. Then I saw her. Maiyah. She looked so tiny and her usually bright face seemed so sad, so very, very sad. A lump rose in my throat. I realised I hadn't looked at her properly for months. I would never have noticed how she had changed, or what she was feeling because it looked like I just plain old didn't care. I wish I could explain to her just how much I did care and it was because of that, that I had distanced her from the life I was living. Now, looking at her dragging her bike through the mud and rain, I knew that I had done more harm than good. A few moments later she stopped dead and looked up, seeing my truck. She dropped her bike in the mud and stood paralyzed, staring at the truck not noticing that I was on the porch. Sam suddenly appeared from the forest to Maiyah's left. She looked so scared and started to run. _No, I need to fix this, _I told myself as I leapt into the yard. Sam reached her first and grabbed her round the waist, lifting her off her feet. She screamed and thrashed about crying all the while.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Maiyah was terrified I could tell but our family was more important than anything. I ran up to her and looked into her face, holding it between my hands. Her eyes were wide but she calmed down.

"It's going to be ok from now on Maiyah, I swear to you, we can fix this. I want to help you because I love you so very much. Now come on, let's go in and we can work it out".

**A/N: That really only seems like a filler chapter, but I just had to show what sort of a place Embry and Maiyah had as their relationship. The next chapter will hopefully be much, much better!**


	3. Fixing It

**A/N: Ok here's chapter 3. I've tried to move on the pace after it was pointed out chapter 2 went nowhere (sorry about that!) I hope this is better and soon the story will start flowing. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my made up characters**

**Chapter 3: Fixing It**

**Maiyah's POV**

I was actually going to die. I was being kidnapped by a lunatic. Why were there so many weird people out today? Right if I'm going to die, it's not without a fight. I let out a stream of screams and wonderful language at my attacker. Then all of a sudden I heard Embry talking to me. Now that was more than a tad confusing. So now I'm sat in the kitchen with Embry, Sam- the guy I thought was going to kill me- and my sock drawer. I am officially doomed.

"I can explain everything" oh that was a bad line. I gulped and shrank down in the chair waiting for Embry to start yelling.

"Maiyah I just want to know why you couldn't talk to me about any of this" Embry sighed and right at that moment I just wanted to give him and big hug and make everything go away, "it's my fault I know, I should have been here for you but-"

"No! No, no it's not your fault, not really, no I promise!" I didn't want Embry to blame himself but I wasn't brave enough to tell him about Anya. Embry ran a hand through his hair and sighed again.

"Maiyah I just want you to tell me why you've been acting up. You've always been a great kid, the best sister ever, and it really isn't like you to be so disruptive" he knelt next to me and I turned to face him in my chair. His eyes were pleading with me and I could feel the tears burning their way into my eyes.

"I- I can't, it's not... I just... it won't stop... I can't..." I broke off as the tears coursed down my face and ran from the room and the house. I didn't want to stop, I had to keep going and get away from everything. The crushing weight and pain of all the bullying weighing down on me and pulling me under until the sobs racked my body. I ran blindly through the forest for what seemed like hours until I collapsed in a little clearing. I lay on my back sobbing up at the dark, ominous sky.

A twig snapped to my left and I heard someone or something breathing loudly. I shot up and span round. There was a pair of eyes staring out at me. My scream caught in my throat and I couldn't move, my feet rooted to the spot. A massive red brown wolf stepped into the open and stood looking at me. The more I stared at it, the less scary it became. I held my breath and held out my hand. The wolf came towards me and licked my palm. Me, being the silly little girl, giggled before slapping my other hand over my mouth. But then I remembered stories I'd heard when I was younger. _Wolves will protect you, trust in the wolf _Embry always used to say that if I had a bad dream. _This wolf will protect me_, _I can tell it anything and it will make it better _I thought to myself as I sat down on a rock that was jutting out. The wolf crept forward and lay down in front of me.

"Hello" I said smiling at my new friend, "I'm Maiyah". The wolf seemed to nod its head.

"I'm in big trouble too" I frowned and looked at the sky, "I think my brother hates me and I don't have any friends and there's no one to help me. Have you ever felt like that? Like no one in the whole world understands?" I gazed at the wolf stroking its ears and it whined at my question. It was like me, it was misunderstood.

"Can I tell you a secret?" the wolf nodded again, "ok well, there's a girl at school and she has lots of friends. And well, no one in the whole school likes me and these people they bully me all the time. It started after Embry stopped coming home. It wasn't that bad at first, just name calling at pulling my hair but then it was getting worse. They would take my chair when I sat down so I fell, and then they'd push my food on the floor so I'd have no lunch and then it got really bad" I stopped, as memories of school came flooding into my mind, but I shook them to the back of any thoughts. If I told this wolf, it would be ok, I just had a feeling about it. "They started hitting me, and punching, and kicking and you have no idea how many times I've had my head flushed down the toilet. One day I snapped and started fighting back. Even though I'm tiny I was a bit stronger than them, I guess because I was so angry, I don't know really. But I was always the one caught fighting, they never were, and I never told the teachers because no one would believe me. So now I've been suspended like a million times and they want to expel me and Embry's going to kill me because I'm a bad person" a sob slipped out and I wiped my nose on my sleeve, "I broke her hand in the end. It smacked into a desk. I go back to school on Monday, they're going to hurt me bad, I just know it". I sat staring at the wolf as my tears fell. It whined and crept forward poking my knee with its nose. I giggled a little and wiped my face again. "I have to tell you about my helmet though" I grinned when the wolf seemed to laugh, "it's the most amazing helmet ever. It's got blue flames at the front and silver at the back. I've been saving up for ages by doing paper rounds, I thought I may as well do something good in my suspension. I love riding my bike. It's a bit battered about now. Once I tried to leap a ditch but I forgot to lift the handle bars and just ended up crashing in the ditch instead. Embry banned me from riding the rest of the day but it felt like forever. But now I can't buy the helmet. The man put the price up and I can't get the last $4. And there was a loony man in there he kept laughing at me and it was weird" I gushed out the last bit remembering how shocking the whole experience had been.

Suddenly the wolf lifted its head and looked into the forest. I turned and saw another wolf, a big black one this time. It was even bigger than my wolf. And then I nearly, officially, totally died. Embry walked out behind it. But he had been crying and I wanted to make it better for him because no one was making it better for me. I ran up to him and threw my arms around his waist. He lifted me up and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I cried into his shoulder and he cried into mine.

"Why didn't you tell me Maiyah?" Embry whispered raising his head and putting his forehead against mine.

"You never came home. I had no one to tell and I want it all to just go away" I cried at him and shut my eyes tight.

"I promise you that from now on I will tell you everything and you can tell me everything and together we can sort anything and take on the world like we always used to. Would you like that? For it to be like the old times?" Embry wiped away my tears and put the stray bits of hair behind my ear. I buried my head back in his shoulder and nodded, hugging him tightly. I knew at that moment that everything would be sorted and I had my big brother back.

* * *

><p>A few hours passed in which Embry and I both took showers to clean up and we sat on the sofa facing each other. I was wrapped up in my yellow pyjamas which had the most amazing duck pattern on and Embry had his grey sweat pants and a blue t shirt on. We had spent the afternoon shredding the letters from the school and eating our way through a bowl of chips.<p>

"SNAP!" yelled Embry clapping his hand over a pile of cards which had two with chickens on them. Yes we were that cool and played farmyard snap.

"You cheated! I saw you look! You can't look!" I pointed an accusing finger at Embry and he put a fake shocked expression on.

"I would never cheat, oh sister of little faith" Embry clutched his heart, "the shock is killing me. I suppose you just want to finish off your opponent so you can win".

"Yes, if I win we get to watch my favourite film and you can't complain this time" I grinned triumphantly and threw a handful of chips at him.

"Oh no you didn't!" he exclaimed grabbing a much larger handful, I'd like to point out, making it completely unfair. I shrieked as the chips landed in my hair. I stood up on the sofa, the cards scattered everywhere, and grabbed the bowl. I tipped the whole lot over him and laughed hysterically. Doubling over as the laughing caused a stitch.

"You cheeky beggar! Right this is war!" Embry leapt up and flung me over his shoulder, marching over to the front door, "now what do we do with trouble makers in this house?"

"NO! I'm too big for the trash can!" I couldn't stop laughing as he opened the door and dangled me by my legs outside. I saw the grin on his face and the twinkle in his eyes that I had missed so much in the last year.

"And why shouldn't I put you in there?" Embry started towards the bins and I could hardly talk through the laughing.

"I'm sorry! I promise... no more chips... stop it! Please!" I tried to hit Embry in the legs but he swung me back onto his shoulder and marched back into the house. I slapped his back until he put me back on my feet. I stuck my tongue out at him and ran off.

"Right, that's it Moomin, you asked for it!" I let out a scream as he started chasing me. I nearly made it into my room, but he was too quick and grabbed me. Before I could wriggle away he started tickling me and I dropped on the floor.

"You're a mean brother Embry!" I slapped his arm as he stood up, "can we watch my film now? Pretty please with chocolate sauce, ice cream and a whole pot of cherries on top?" I tugged on his sleeve sticking my lip out, hoping he would cave.

"Sorry but I've got to pop out for a few hours. But I promise I'll be back later and tomorrow I'm going to tell you everything from the last year" finally I would get some answers. Embry set up the DVD and I started watching my favourite film ever, Beauty and the Beast. About ten minutes in he left and I wrapped myself in a blanket on the sofa. I smiled because I was finally getting my brother back and my life would be back on track.

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up to the smell of pancakes. I was in my bed so Embry must have brought me up when he came in. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and dragged my feet downstairs. I burst out laughing when I saw Embry. He was dancing along to a song on the radio and bashing the sink with a wooden spoon. He span around when he saw me and grabbed my hand.<p>

"Care to dance mademoiselle?"

"I suppose you silly person" we shuffled around the kitchen until the song stopped and collapsed at the kitchen table laughing. Yes, I had definitely got my brother back in my life. I couldn't be happier. It felt like the world was finally going back to how it should be.

After we'd washed the plates, Embry hurried out to meet a friend but promised me that by the time I'd had got dressed he would be back. Of course, I took ages getting dressed so he had ages but I didn't mind because I was going to get answers.

I brushed my teeth and scrubbed at my face with the soap hoping I looked presentable and that the syrup from the pancakes was no longer in my eyes. I skipped back to my room and flung open my drawers. I picked out my favourite knee length cherry red skirt and a plain white t shirt. Now for the tricky bit, choosing my socks. Yes, I am completely, 100% obsessed with socks. They could never be odd and always had to be rolled together otherwise I would freak out. I finally picked a pair of lemon yellow ankle socks and pushed my feet into my white canvas pumps. I brushed out my hair and put the two trademark plaits in before running downstairs just as Embry came through the front door.

"Told you I'd be back" he said grinning and gesturing towards the sofa. I followed him and plonked down into the cushions.

"Are you going to tell me everything then?" I hugged a cushion to my stomach and picked at a loose thread. He sighed and sat facing me.

"You have to promise not to freak out ok?" I nodded and crossed my heart, "and you have to remember that I thought I was doing it to protect you-"

"Ok but can you hurry up?" maybe that was a bit cheeky but hey, I'm entitled to an explanation.

"Alright, well you remember Jake and Quil? They used to come round sometimes and then they never came back and I stopped coming round. Well something happened to us, to a lot of my friends, and I didn't think it was safe for you to be around any of us. You were so small and young I just-"

"Embry..." I raised my eyebrow at him. He was avoiding the main point.

"Right, sorry. Well there's a group of us in La Push and we can well, change. I don't mean like swap clothes but like completely" I was frozen in place. What if my brother was a loony man too? No he couldn't be. He was just Embry. "When we change it's like, I don't know how to explain, it's like... oh I know, like in Beauty and the Beast and at the end the Beast changes back into a man. Well... yeah".

I couldn't move. My brother, my own brother was telling me he was some sort of giant talking animal? There was no way he could. I felt a bit sick and my stomach was turning uncomfortably.

"Maiyah? Are... are you ok?" he looked nervous and his hand reached towards me. Suddenly my muscles unlocked and I leaped up.

"Go away. I don't believe you, you're making it all up, you just didn't want to be my family anymore so you've made up a crap excuse and hope I'll believe it" I was shouting now, tears springing into my eyes.

"Maiyah please, it's not an excuse. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left you, but it's all true I swear to you. Please just give me a chance". No, no, no, no I was not giving him a chance to lie anymore. I ran from the house and into the yard. I was shaking violently and tears were falling down my face. I was so angry but I didn't know why. I span round when I heard him behind me.

"Maiyah please..." he held out his hand but I ran past him back into the house and up to my room. I slammed the door and jammed my chair under the handle. I didn't know if that actually worked but I was willing to try it. I threw myself on the bed and cried into my pillow and all I wanted was for my wolf friend to come back and- oh my god. He was a wolf! What if he was my wolf friend? No, he couldn't be, the wolf was still there when he arrived. He said the wolf would always protect me. He was the wolf, the protector and I was treating him like a piece of dirt. I panicked. What if he never forgave me for being so horrible and telling him he was a liar. He was my wolf, my brother, the only person in the world that cared about me and I needed to fix it. Taking a deep breath, I removed the chair and opened the door a crack. I could hear him downstairs, oh no I made him cry. I was such a bad sister. I crept out of my room and peeked through the railings at the top of the stairs. He was sat at the bottom scuffing his shoe. I froze. Should I go down? Should I stay here?

After much deliberation I took another deep breath and stood up. I stepped silently down the stairs and wrapped my arms around his neck from behind. He pulled me into his lap and hugged me tight. I knew all was forgiven.

"I'm so sorry Maiyah, it came out wrong. I've never been good at explaining things. Are you ok?" he wiped the last few tears from my face and tweaked my nose. I smiled a small smile and nodded.

" It's ok, I know you're a wolf person"

"I never said I was a wolf! But you are right because you're such a super clever sister and all your brains are linked to me" I stuck my tongue out at him and hugged him again.

"Can I see you like a wolf?" I said it very quietly hoping he wouldn't get mad. He chuckled and pulled back, grinning at me.

"Of course Moomin! Come with me, I'll show you now" he took my hand and we went a little way into the forest. Then for some bizarre reason he handed me his t shirt and sneakers. He stepped back and started shaking. I gasped as he seemed to be swallowed up by his wolf form. He was huge, and I mean ginormous! His fur was grey and it looked like there were dark spots on his back. I giggled.

"Freckles!" in fact giggling was an understatement, I was rolling round laughing. Embry trotted over and pushed me with his giant paw. I punched it away and we almost started a play fight but then his head snapped up and he went into the forest. When he returned a few minutes later he was back to human and wearing a different pair of shorts. He flung me over his shoulder and started back towards the house.

"Trash can for you me thinks!" I slapped his back and laughed.

"What? No way! I didn't do anything! It wasn't me!" although my laughter kind of ruined the innocent act.

"Freckles! Freckles? Never been so offended in my life. Honestly, kids these days!" he put me down on the porch and grinned widely. I hugged him like there was no tomorrow.

"You're the best wolf brother ever!" I let go and punched him playfully on the arm, "can I meet all the wolves though?" Hey, it's not my fault I'm a curious child! He laughed and pushed me into the house.

"Tomorrow. I shall warn them how cheeky you are" I opened my mouth to object but hey, can't deny the truth. I grinned at him instead and skipped happily through the house.

Tomorrow would be a good day. I just knew it.

**A/N: Hope this moved things on a bit for you guys. My next update won't be so soon but ideas are rushing through the little grey cells at great speed so I'll try get them into writing soon.**


	4. Introductions PART 1

**A/N: Hey guys! This chapter is much shorter than I would have liked but an idea popped into my head and I want to know what anyone thinks. Right, I had the idea of one of the pack imprinting on Maiyah (like as in best friend style not anything creepy). What do you think? Imprinting? Or just starting a really good friendship? Which of the pack as well? I don't think I can write any more to this chapter unless I have this conundrum sorted! My brain can't work a way around it! So please, please, please review and tell me what you think!**

**PLEASE REVIEWWW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my characters.**

**Chapter 4: Introductions PART 1**

**Maiyah's POV**

I hardly slept last night. I was so excited about meeting Embry's friends and finding out more about them. Once my mind had settled I thought it was actually really cool that my brother was a wolf and it made me wish I was one too. He had told me to keep it all a secret and don't tell anyone apart from the other wolves and a select few who I would meet later. Of course I would keep it a secret! It was something so amazing I couldn't just go round spilling the beans. I really was not in the mood for getting up, unfortunately Embry bounced into my room and flung the curtains open which blinded me as it was unusually sunny.

"Embryyy" I grumbled and tried to pull the sheets over my head but he just had to rip those off me too, "it's freaking freezing you pig!"

"Serves you right for sleeping in! It's almost midday now get up lazy bones" he stuck his tongue out and marched out. Sometimes he really knew how to wind me up and I was not a morning person. I'd have to get him back later. Start thinking brain!

I didn't manage to eat breakfast, just skip straight to lunch. This was the perfect opportunity to get revenge for that horrific wake up call. So as I sat innocently munching on my sandwich, I waited for Embry to come in and eat his. He plonked himself into the chair and I tried to cover my mouth with my sandwich so he wouldn't see my smile. He picked his up and took a huge bite, I nearly fell off my chair laughing at his face.

"Salt? You little horror!" he yelled spitting out the salty sandwich.

"Payback!" I yelled back slapping my hand on the table as I rocked with laughter. Embry shoved my shoulder and pinched one of my sandwiches.

"You best watch your step otherwise I'm not taking you to meet the guys later" how dare he. That's like blackmail! Although I did shut up because I really wanted to meet his friends.

The rest of lunch finished without incident, except perhaps Embry's useless singing. I ran upstairs to get ready for the afternoon and decided on my lime green pinafore and a long sleeved white top. Of course it would have to be tights today as socks would make me cold. So a pair of plain white tights went on and my white pumps went on. I bounced down the stairs, nearly knocking Embry over. We went out to the truck and I clambered into the cab with a little help from Embry because I haven't got any taller and it was a long way up. I was literally bouncing in my seat as I waited for Embry to start the truck. When we finally got going I was leaning forward and holding onto the dashboard. I was unbelievably excited.

"Ok so I'll introduce you to the guys and you have to promise not to get too over excited because I know what you're like. Don't make them angry or upset and don't ask too many questions. And don't run off" Embry reeled off his list of rules and I could just about take them in. Usually when I got this excited it took about a day for me to calm down and I'd be running around like a lunatic. I wouldn't stop until I literally dropped and fell asleep. I'd have to try control myself. That could be interesting.

I didn't recognise the roads we were going down but we soon pulled up outside a really cosy looking house. I couldn't see anyone but could hear loud voices coming from inside. Suddenly all my excitement stopped and I felt shockingly nervous. Well, that was new, I was never nervous around new people. Maybe it's a sign. Maybe I shouldn't meet them. Maybe I should just stay in the truck until Embry took me home. Yes, I would definitely stay in the truck and no one could make me move.

"Hey come on, it'll be fine. They will love you" Embry leaned over and usually I would believe him, but something told me everything was about to change. I shook my head unable to speak. Embry sighed and got out of the truck and came round to my door. He opened it and reached up. "Hop out then. Trust me you're safe here".

I wanted to believe him I really did. I forced myself to move and Embry lifted me down to the ground. He shut my door and walked towards the house. I didn't move.

"Look Maiyah, it will be fine, you've come this far you may as well come in" Embry gestured to the house and I slowly walked up to him. The door opened and someone stepped out. I shut my eyes tight and hid behind Embry.

I wasn't ready yet.

**A/N: Ok, so that was a really short chapter and I'm not altogether happy with it, but I need reviews to tell me what you guys think about the whole imprinting/best friend thing. Also tell me why you think which option. I'll look at all suggestions and then when I have a few I'll update again. Thanks again for reading! Please review, it means so much to me!**


	5. Introductions PART 2

**A/N: Hey guys **** I was a bit stuck on how to write this next part because I left part one of this chapter hanging really badly. I've had to rewrite it a ton of times because it just wasn't coming out right. So I hope now it sounds ok!**

**Just to say massive a thankyou to ****RANDOM COOKIE NINJA ****and ****the newest daughter**** for reviewing and commenting. It truly means so much to know you guys are interested!**

**RANDOM COOKIE NINJA – ****hopefully I'll try not to leave it hanging again or write any dud chapters without meaning to!**

**the newest daughter – ****yes Maiyah will find out about imprinting and discovering her wolf friend very soon. Not sure if it will be in this chapter or the next though.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything **** just my characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Introductions PART 2<strong>

**Maiyah's POV**

I took a deep breath and opened my eyes a crack. But instead of finding a lot of scary wolf people there was just a lady stood smiling. Embry pushed me forward and I stumbled up the steps. The woman had scars all down one side of her face but I still thought she was very beautiful.

"Hello, you must be Maiyah. I'm Emily. We've been waiting for you, why don't you come on in. They won't bite" she smiled and pointed towards the front door. I looked up at Embry, unsure and seriously nervous. He just smiled and nodded before making his way inside. I stood on the step deciding whether or not to follow him or just run like the wind back home. It was Emily that convinced me. She knelt down in front of me.

"You're a bit nervous huh?" I nodded and squeezed my hands together, "they aren't scary. They're just big and very, very loud. And they eat tons of food."

"Embry stole my sandwich at lunch" I said shyly, looking up at Emily. I decided I really liked her.

"Well that's a wolf for you, always eating. Didn't you try and get it back?" I grinned at her and leant closer to whisper in her ear.

"I put salt in his sandwiches because he was evil when he woke me up, so he took mine instead" Emily let out a sunny laugh and winked.

"You'll fit in just fine here" I beamed. Suddenly all of the nerves I had felt before vanished and my excitement came popping back. Emily stood up and I flung my arms around her waist. She hugged me back and we walked hand in hand into the house.

It was so warm inside and I felt like I was at home instantly. She squeezed my hand and we stepped into the kitchen. The sight that greeted me made me grin. There were five huge boys, another girl and Embry fighting over a pile of muffins. Emily walked me closer to the table and slapped one of the boys around the head.

"Jacob Black that is disgusting! You either eat the muffin or give it up. Don't slobber all over it" I tried to cover my mouth with my hand to stop the laughter but it slipped out anyway, "right people, this is Maiyah, Embry's sister. Please be nice" as she finished introducing me she looked straight at one of the boys who faked a look of shock then winked at me. I grinned back.

"Hey Maiyah, come sit over here" I looked up at Emily and she smiled so I walked over to where two of the boys had made a tiny gap. I squeezed into the space and smiled shyly at the group. They all introduced themselves. I was sat between Seth and Jared. The others were Jacob Black- the slobbery one, Quil and Paul. Paul was the one Emily told to be nice. The other girl was Leah who was Seth's sister.

"So Maiyah, we hear that you're a bit of a rebel" Paul said smiling as he hoovered up another muffin.

"No I'm not. I just have issues" I said glaring at him. He chuckled and I crossed my arms. I didn't like it when people assumed I was a bad person. I was, but it wasn't really my fault.

"Oi Paul, just leave it alright" Embry gave Paul a warning look and Paul just shrugged before scooping up stray crumbs. All of a sudden there was a commotion next to me.

"You give that back now or I'll rip it from you" that was Quil. Jared had stolen his last muffin. It was a hilarious sight to see two grown boys fighting over a muffin. It was as if it was a life or death situation. Suddenly I had a plan.

"Hey Jared, I think you've got a spider on your back" I pointed at his back. Embry had told me of Jared's fear of spiders once and now was a great time to distract him. I laughed loudly as he flapped around and I managed to grab the muffin from in front of him and throw it over to Quil just as Jared turned back.

"Nice one Maiyah!" said a few voices and Seth slapped my back while he laughed. Jared's face had me cracking up. He looked like a lost puppy.

"Like stealing candy from a baby" I announced laughing. After the muffin incident everyone sat around chatting and then another person came in but he was more of a man. He moved over to where Emily was and started kissing her face on the scars.

"Bleurgh romance" I stuck my tongue out in a sick making face. The boys howled with laughter- yes pun intended. The man turned and noticed me for the first time. I look of recognition swept across his face and I also recognised him, shrinking down in my seat as I thought of the last time I saw him.

"Hi Sam" I squeaked not looking at him. There was a silence in the room as everyone looked between us. I bet they wondered how we'd met before.

"Well, hello again Maiyah, nice to finally see you here" I peeked up at him and he was smiling which made me smile. He didn't think I was a raving lunatic so I felt happy again.

Just then two other boys came into the room. They were joking and laughing together and it made me smile to see. They looked young. Much younger than the rest of the group, but still quite tall like the others. They both threw themselves into spare seats and grabbed what was left of the muffins.

"Boys, have some manners! We have a guest" Emily slapped the two newcomers upside the head and they both grinned before looking round the room. To be fair I could easily be missed as Jared and Seth swamped me. But one of them found me first and he had a really funny look on his face. The other one smiled and waved a muffin at me.

"Hey I'm Collin, sorry didn't see you there. Who are you anyway? You can't be new? Seriously that would be weird" the guy named Collin seemed very chatty and I giggled.

"I'm Maiyah, Embry's sister, nice to meet you Collin" he grinned before carrying on with the muffin.

There was a scary silence in the room and I could feel the tension. I turned to Emily with a confused expression. She smiled nervously but her eyes darted up to Sam who seemed to be concentrating very hard on something. Swivelling back in my seat I looked round the table. Everyone seemed to be staring daggers at the boy with the weird expression. I noticed Embry was shaking in his chair and I wanted to give him a hug to make him feel better. However a warm hand stopped me and Seth kept me in my seat. I didn't know what was going on. It made me feel a bit upset if I'm honest. All I wanted to do was have a hug from my brother but I wasn't even allowed to do that. _Oh no, oh no, please don't let me cry _the thoughts whirled in my brain but it was too late as I felt tears prick my eyes and roll down my face. I could feel my lip wobbling so I looked at my lap, not wanting to draw attention to myself. Unfortunately most people must have noticed because I could feel eyes on me. I could vaguely hear people talking in hushed whispers but I couldn't concentrate on them right now. I felt someone come up behind me and lift me from the chair. I was turned in their arms and I buried my head in their shoulder not caring who it was. I knew it wasn't Embry because he didn't smell familiar. I hugged him anyway and cried because I just wanted my brother and I was being taken away.

I felt the person sit down on a sofa and I peeked up wiping my eyes free from tears. It was Sam. He had a small smile on his face. I looked back at the door but couldn't see into the kitchen. I wanted Embry real bad, but I guess I'd be stuck with Sam for now. I curled up in his lap and cried into his shirt. He kept whispering that it would be ok and I just kept squeaking out that I wanted Embry. _Not just yet_ was his reply. Not just yet? He was my brother I could see him whenever I wanted. I tried to struggle off him to get out but he held me in place. I suddenly had a flashing memory of school and being held down while someone kicked me. I lashed out trying to break free and felt my arm collide with something solid. I came back to reality. I had just hit Sam in the face. Mortification didn't even begin to cover how bad I felt.

"I... I'm so... s- sorry I just... I thought..." I could hardly get my words out, I felt my cheeks flush and my eyes were wide. Sam just chuckled and smiled. Weird, considering I just whacked him

"Hey, don't worry about it. You got a strong arm for a tiny little thing" he said picking up my offending arm and waving it about. I tried to smile at him but my face was frozen. He looked towards the door as though someone had called his name.

"You stay here ok? I'll be right back" he placed me on the sofa and I managed a stiff nod. He jogged from the room and I started to panic. What if Embry was in trouble? I had to get out of here. I fell off the sofa and picked myself off the floor before trying to stumble from the room. I could hardly breathe and my heart was hammering in my chest, bouncing crazily against my ribs. I started choking on the air as it caught in my throat. I frantically tried to reach for the door frame but instead I found myself in a pile on the floor. I tried to get some air but I couldn't. It was a panic attack. I'd had one at school once or twice... ok about seven times... but never this bad. Everything was going black and my head felt like it was bursting.

* * *

><p><strong>Emily's POV<strong>

I felt really bad for Maiyah. She'd been so happy then Brady had to go imprint on her. I saw her face crumble as Seth made her stay sat down. She didn't want anyone to see, but I could see the tears rolling down her face and splashing on her dress.

"Sam, do something" I pleaded, looking up at him. The room was deathly quiet. Embry looked as though he was about to rip Brady's head off and none of the others looked that impressed either. Sam squeezed my hand and hurried to the table. He lifted Maiyah from her chair and she clung onto him crying into his shoulder. He swiftly left the room. I clutched my hand over my heart. She looked so small and fragile amongst the pack. It wasn't fair to dump all of this on her when we all knew what she was dealing with at school.

"Brady, you complete idiot, I swear to god if you even go near her I will get you" Embry hissed at Brady, his shaking getting out of hand. Brady looked confused and a bit dazed. In a way I kind of felt sorry for him. The imprint was uncontrollable, he would have had no idea until he saw her.

"Right all of you get out. I am not having a fight in this house. Poor Maiyah would probably be more upset than she already is so please just leave" I cried in exasperation trying to push Quil out of his chair. Finally they seemed to get the message and Quil grabbed Brady dragging him outside. Jared and Jacob tried to hold onto Embry and the others all followed quickly behind.

I could hear a commotion from the living room and went to look in on Sam and Maiyah. She seemed to be fighting with Sam. I wasn't surprised. After all she wasn't allowed to see her brother which she quite clearly wanted to do.

My head snapped up as I heard fighting outside and I ran out to the pack. They were not going to fight in my yard.

"She's my little sister you creep" Embry roared at Brady, "how could you? I bring her here one day, one freaking day! And you've gone and done that"

"Embry, I swear, I didn't know it was going to happen. I couldn't help it. Please, you've got to believe me" Brady was holding his hands up in defence, his face drained of colour. Embry growled menacingly and stepped towards him. I was going to stop it right there.

"Boys! No fighting in the yard. There is one very scared and upset little girl in there and you are not helping out here. If you must argue, fight, whatever. But not this close to the house. Get out of here now" I pointed towards the woods. Embry snarled and stormed off into the dense woodland, the others following and dragging the unfortunate Brady with them. He looked back at me with fear in his eyes and I couldn't help but feel a twinge of pity. I sat on the step and put my head in my hands. Sam rushed out past me running after the others. I sat for a few moments deep in thought. _That poor child, such a rough life and now this _I couldn't help but feel like I should take care of her. I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard a loud thud from inside.

"Maiyah?" I called rushing through the house, "Maiyah?" I gasped as I caught sight of her on the floor of the living room. It looked like she wasn't breathing and her face was scrunched up so tight. I ran over to her and turned her onto her back as gently as I could. It wasn't difficult to move her as she was so tiny. I rested my fingers on her neck but felt nothing. I pressed my ear against her chest and heard nothing. _Oh dear god don't let her die _I frantically started the resuscitation process.

I must have been doing it for at least ten minutes when I heard a small gasp and saw Maiyah's eyes flutter open. She was still struggling for air so I put her in the recovery position. Luckily I had learnt first aid at school and could still remember it.

"Maiyah sweetie, you're ok, it's going to be ok" I tried to reassure her and she looked up at me, her eyes full of fear.

"Where's Embry? I want Embry" she gasped out and struggled into a sitting position. I wrapped my arms around her, feeling her small ones around my waist. I rubbed her back and finally her breathing was back to normal.

The back door crashed open and I felt Maiyah cringe next to me. Sam marched in and stopped up short when he saw us. He rushed over and knelt down.

"Emily baby, what happened?" his voice was full of concern and he stroked my hair while gazing at Maiyah.

"I think she panicked Sam. When I came in she wasn't breathing, I was so scared for her" I whispered as a tear ran down my cheek, the shock of what had happened finally reaching me.

"Maiyah, are you feeling ok now?" Sam looked into Maiyah's eyes, frown lines on his forehead. Maiyah simply nodded and hugged me tighter.

"What happened after I left?" Maiyah glanced up at me as Sam asked her that question. I tried to smile but I think it came out more of a grimace. Whatever the result, Maiyah understood and looked back at Sam.

"I was scared. I just panicked. A panic attack you know?" Maiyah sounded so vulnerable. Sam swept the two of us into a hug.

"It's going to be ok now, I promise" Sam reassured Maiyah and she gave him a small smile.

We were sat in the kitchen drinking fruit juice when the rest of the pack- minus Brady- came back in. Embry had a fading pink line on his stomach and I hoped there hadn't been too much bloodshed. Maiyah's face lit up when she saw Embry and she ran over to him. Embry scooped her up and hugged her tight.

"I'm so sorry Moomin" he whispered so softly and I knew was only looking out for his sister with the whole Brady thing.

"Please don't leave me Embry" she pleaded with him.

"Never again, I swear". It must have been so hard for him to leave her last year and I found myself almost in tears.

Embry sat at the table with Maiyah on his lap, leaning back on him. Sam was talking so low that neither I nor Maiyah could hear him. I knew he was telling Embry about what had happened earlier and Embry stiffened and hugged Maiyah when he discovered that she could have died. Maiyah looked up at him with a questioning face but he just smiled back and kissed her hair.

* * *

><p><strong>Embry's POV<strong>

I was seething with anger. How the hell had Brady imprinted on Maiyah? For a start he was only like what, thirteen? And Maiyah was eight! Argh it just made my blood boil.

Emily had made us leave, which I was quite pleased about because I wouldn't want Maiyah hearing anything I had to say. When we were quite far into the forest I stopped dead and turned on Brady. The others quite sensibly stood back and watched in silence.

"Embry please, you don't understand, I didn't choose this, please-" Brady looked so pathetic trying to defend himself. I growled at him trying to control the rage.

"Shut. Up. You disgust me. She's eight years old for crying out loud. I swear you touch her and I will actually kill you" I could feel myself shaking violently but I didn't care.

"Embry, it's not that simple-"

"Jared, stay out of this" I snarled, clenching my fists. I was going to phase, I knew it, but I was trying to hold on.

"Embry, mate-" I whipped round and took a jerky step towards Jacob. He stepped back shaking his head so I turned my attention back to Brady who was shaking with fear and not about to phase.

"You" I spat at Brady, "take it back"

"I-I can't" that was the last straw. With a howl I phased into my wolf form and dug my claws into the earth.

_Embry, just stop and think – SAM_

Sam was on his way. Great. He couldn't stop me tearing Brady apart.

_You will not tear anyone apart. This is not a fair fight – SAM_

Great alpha's orders. Right back to Brady. I started towards him teeth bared, growling.

_Embry I know it's difficult, trust me, I know what I'm talking about. You have to accept that Brady has imprinted on Maiyah – SAM_

_But she's my little sister! I can't just let Brady take advantage of her – ME_

_He will not take advantage. He will be like a brother or a best friend – SAM_

_But one day it won't be like that – ME_

_No, but that day won't be for a very long time. Please Embry just calm down – SAM_

I felt some of the others phase into wolf form as Sam came into view. Brady was one of them. I snarled instinctively.

_Embry, I really didn't mean to. I'm sorry that it was your sister, but it will happen to all of us sooner or later – BRADY_

And with that I lunged at Brady knocking him down. I was livid. So much so that I hardly knew what was going on and could only vaguely hear the others. I lashed out at Brady and felt my claws connect with fur and heard a little yelp. I felt a great pain across my stomach and let go of Brady, staggering backwards. I snarled one last time at Brady before limping away and phasing back. The gash across my stomach was starting to heal so I wiped away the mud and leaves in an attempt to clean it up a bit. I stayed in the forest for a while longer before making my way back to Emily's. Most of the pack were waiting outside- Brady was not with them- and I could hear Sam inside already. I took a deep breath, trying to think of Maiyah's well being before entering the house. The rest of the pack followed me in.

They were sat in the kitchen. As soon as Maiyah saw me she ran over to give me a hug. I hugged her back as though I was trying to stop anything bad every happening to her. I felt so guilty for leaving her earlier, but it wouldn't have been safe for her.

"I'm so sorry Moomin" I whispered it in her ear. The thoughts of the day returned to me and I hugged her all the tighter.

"Please don't leave me Embry" no, I wouldn't, I couldn't.

"Never again" and I was definitely going to keep that promise.

Most of the pack were in the living room watching TV but I was sat in the kitchen with Sam, Emily and Maiyah. Maiyah sat on my lap and watched as Emily drew patterns on the table with her finger. Sam was telling me in a low voice what had happened when we all left.

"Emily got to her just in time, if she hadn't, well I don't like to think what would have happened" I ground my teeth and squeezed Maiyah closer to me. I couldn't believe how close I had come to losing her. I honestly thought that it would be the bike that killed her, never something I was involved with. As she looked up at me I smiled down at her placing a kiss on her hair.

In the next hour, most of the pack watched a football game that was on but I stayed in the kitchen. I was not going to let Maiyah out of my sight until I knew she was definitely alright. I leaned against the counter, sipping on a cup of tea, and watched Maiyah and Emily together. They had struck up a great friendship and in that moment I realised just how much Maiyah needed a female role model in her life. To her, Emily must seem like the mother she never had after our own was so cruelly taken. I smiled to myself as I watched the pair. Emily had dug out some paper and a few colouring pens and the two of them were trying to draw butterflies.

Suddenly Maiyah gave me a very shifty look and leaned in to whisper to Emily. I concentrated my excellent wolf hearing to listen in- yes I know I probably shouldn't, but I'm an over protective older brother, what else am I meant to do?

"Shall I draw the bike helmet I'm going to buy someday?" Bike helmet? What? Suddenly my mind flashed back to the other day in the forest. She had mentioned something about a bike helmet to one of the others but I had been a bit zoned out. Emily looked up at me and winked. She knew I was listening. She nodded at Maiyah. I watched as the helmet appeared on the page. I could see why she liked it. In fact, I was going to buy it for her to make up for everything.

I heard shouts from the other room as the wrong team scored and I chuckled. Paul came into the kitchen, quite clearly fuming.

"Freaking football. What a bunch of overpaid morons" he muttered to himself. Maiyah looked up at him. _Oh no Maiyah please don't piss him off_ I mentally prayed.

"It's just a game" she said innocently. Oh she'd gone and done it now.

"No way is it just a game. It's like speed and skill and-" Paul was going off on one. Great.

"But it is just a game. We can play if you like?"

"What? Maiyah, you are not playing football with Paul or anyone" I said finally snapping. She looked at me with a frown. I didn't want to upset her but she was so small and they were all so big.

"Oh come on Embry, give the girl a chance!" I could slap Paul sometimes.

"I want to play" oh great the puppy dog eyes. I rolled mine and gave in, "fine, but Paul, you hurt her and I will never let you forget it".

Paul grinned and ducked out the room. I heard him gathering a few of the others. Maiyah leapt up and ran into the other room as well.

I spent the afternoon watching them play, making sure Maiyah was safe. It was three on three. Paul, Seth and Jared on one team and Maiyah, Jacob and Sam on the other. Leah had gone off on patrol with Quil so I sat with Collin and Emily. Somehow Maiyah's team managed to win, probably because Sam gave the other team stink eye all the way through. When the game was over, Paul and Maiyah started a heated discussion on who cheated the most.

"But you practically punched Jacob in the face which is soo cheating"

"Hardly, he deserved it, and I saw you go through Jared's legs so that's cheating right there"

"Just because I'm small enough to fit doesn't mean I can't go"

"Whatever, next time, I am taking you down missy"

"I'd like to see you try" Maiyah stuck her tongue out and with that, Paul grabbed her and dangled her upside down while carrying her into the house. I smiled to myself glad that she got on so well with the pack.

Later that night I was tucking Maiyah into bed and she had a very distracted look on her face.

"Who was that wolf I spoke to the other day?" I sighed. I knew she would want to know at some point but it had been a long day. But if she thought about it too much she wouldn't sleep. _I may as well tell her_ I thought.

"You really want to know?" she nodded, "it was Jake, now go to sleep". She grinned and curled up.

"I want to talk to him tomorrow" she smiled up at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Ok, tomorrow, but not now. I'll wake you up early if you like?" she nodded and yawned, her little eyes drooping. I stood by the door watching as she fell asleep.

Life would never be the same.

**A/N: So that's part 2 of the introductions. I hope you guys liked it. I got a bit carried away so it's a bit long! I'm changing the characters in the description from Embry and Paul to Embry and Brady because Brady imprinted so Paul will just be another character. Let me know what you think of it so far.**


	6. Special Friends

**A/N: So here's the next chapter. I had a bit of a block writing this part. My imaginative juices weren't flowing! In fact I've been reading as I write and it's a pile of poo but I don't know how to change it. So PLEASE just bare with me!**

**Just to say thanks to all the people who've put this on alert and favourite it makes me happy!**

_**Lucyana12 **_**- Sorry I didn't see your review before I posted the next chapter so it's Brady instead of Seth. But I'll make sure there are some Seth-y moments in the story!**

_**the newest daughter**_** – thanks for your review! They definitely are great role models!**

**Right, I've already written the chapter after this and I am the first to admit the chapter you are about to read is shocking and I don't mean as in surprising, I mean like terrible. So sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my characters.**

**Chapter 6: Special Friends**

**Maiyah's POV**

I dreamt a lot last night. And I mean like seriously, a lot. Most of them were about wolves but there was one that stuck in my head. It had been about that boy with the funny face from yesterday. He wasn't really doing anything in my dream, just standing there, but he seemed really familiar like I should know who he is. When I woke up it was as if there was something missing inside me. Maybe it was just nerves. After all, I'm going back to school tomorrow and Embry's told me to be good. Yeah, it must just be nerves.

"Hey Maiyah, I've got to go on patrol soon so I'll drop you at Emily's in like half an hour. You ok with that?" I loved that Embry still wanted to hang out with me and I was more than happy to go. I really wanted to talk to Jake anyway, and that funny looking boy might be there as well.

"Sure thing duuuude"

"Duuuude yourself"

"Duuuuude!" I was quite happy getting on his nerves.

"Stop it duuuuuuude" I stuck my tongue out at him, he couldn't make me stop, I was having fun.

"Will Jacob be there?" I really hoped he would be, I wanted to talk to him.

"Of course he will. And remember, don't get any of them angry because otherwise you'll end up with your face ripped off" Embry looked dead serious so I nodded solemnly hoping he didn't mean my face would literally come off. I had one more question and I hoped he wouldn't get too angry.

"Will... will that boy..." I trailed off as Embry gave me a look, but I wanted to know so I pushed on, "the one with the face... the one... will he... he you know... be there?" I looked at my shoes. There was a very interesting speck of dirt on the tip of my shoe all of a sudden. I think I had inspected it so much it could have walked off my foot and I would have followed it to Canada. Right time to take a peek, _oh god he's angry, there goes my face then _I could have cried. I didn't want my brother angry with me again. He looked up at me and put on a very forced smile before pulling me into a hug.

"Not today Moomin, not today" he sighed. Why is he sighing?

"Why not?"

"Because Maiyah! I just don't want you two to be together"

"What do you mean? I never met him"

"Maiyah stop asking questions! Jake will be there and Emily and Seth but not Brady!"

"Brady... nice name. Can I be his friend?"

"NO MAIYAH!"

My lip wobbled and I pulled away from Embry. I felt the tears form and dribble down my face.

"Maiyah..." I didn't want to hear what he said so I ran from the room and upstairs.

I had so many emotions running through me. Hurt and anger being the main emotions. How dare Embry tell me who I can and can't be friends with. He has no idea what life is like for me. I don't have anyone. Not a single friend in the whole world. Embry was ok, he had all of those boys and Emily and they all cared about him, but no, I wasn't allowed any friends, I just had to be alone my whole life.

I was so angry with everyone right now. I didn't really feel in control. I picked up a photo frame and threw it across the room. The glass shattered and sprayed itself across the room. I screamed in annoyance and flung myself on my bed. There was a knock at my door.

"Go away" I screamed into my pillow. Why couldn't he just leave me alone like he quite clearly wants me to be. A small creak told me he had come into my room anyway. My bed shifted as he sat down next to me and I felt a hand on my back. But when I pulled my face off the pillow and looked up it wasn't Embry that was in my room, it was Jacob. I let out a strangled sound, a bit like a cross between a sob and a shout, and buried my head back in the pillow. After a bit of hot headed thinking, I turned my face back to Jake. He smiled and pulled me into a sitting position. I sat cross legged on the bed feeling tiny next to him. But what I liked about Jacob was that he didn't say anything, just waited until I was ready. And that took a good half hour, but he sat patiently while I fought with my emotions.

"I didn't mean to get angry" I whispered hoping Embry wouldn't still be mad when he saw my room.

"It's ok to get mad, everyone does sometimes" he smiled and shrugged.

"But I broke the picture"

"No, you broke the frame, and the frame can be replaced. No harm done really" I smiled very guiltily at him and fiddled with the ends of my plaits. There was a pause.

"So how come you were so mad?" I didn't mind Jake asking, it didn't look like he was going to get angry.

"I asked too many questions" I hesitated, remembering how angry Embry had been, "I asked about that person called Brady. Embry didn't like me asking, he got mad"

"So why did you get mad? Was it because Embry was mad?" Jake moved so he was sat cross legged facing me on my bed as well. I looked up at the door and suddenly I felt so sad. I wanted a hug, just a hug, to make everything better. I was still a kid, a hug meant the world. I didn't answer right away and I was glad that Jacob didn't make me answer.

"No it's not because of Embry" I said it quietly but knew that he would hear, "I just get... lonely"

"Lonely? Why are you lonely?" he spoke softly so I knew I could talk to him. I talked to him once before about my problems after all.

"Because. I already told you" I twisted slightly away, hoping he could remember what I said.

"You can tell me again, if you like" I looked up at him and his smile calmed my thoughts a bit.

"I don't have any friends" I whispered it, because let's face it, it's a pretty pathetic thing, "I get bullied all the time and no one talks to me" I sniffed. Jacob pulled me into a hug.

"Hey, you've got a friend you know. You've got me, I'm the best friend you could ever want" he said it with such conviction that I found myself half believing him, "and you know what? I can kick the bullies' butts".

"You can?" I looked up at him in hope, maybe the nightmare would end.

"Well, I could, but I don't think anyone would really like it if I punched an 8 year old girl in the face" he grinned at me and I laughed at the thought of Anya next to Jacob.

"So you're my friend right? Like forever?" I so badly wanted to have friends it was unreal.

"Yep, you can't get rid of me" he ruffled my hair and I punched him playfully on the arm.

"Right come on, I'm taking you to Emily's. It's your last day of freedom before" he shivered, I suppose for dramatic effect, "school".

I spent the afternoon with Emily, Jacob and Seth. It was actually really fun. We made paper aeroplanes and I had great fun chasing Seth around while he tried to get away from the paper that was flying at him from all directions. I had made two more friends that day and I was happier than I ever had been before. Seth was great. He was always up for a laugh and he always let me win any game we played. Emily was amazing. She cared about me as if I was her child and it made me so happy that I could have cried when she hugged me for the millionth time. Jacob was Jacob. He would always be my first friend and I respected him a lot.

When Emily called out to us that there were fresh cookies waiting in the kitchen, Seth and Jacob charged through the door and I was lucky to grab two before the rest of the plate disappeared. While Jacob and Seth were busy stuffing their faces Emily pulled me over and told me that if I was caught fighting tomorrow that Embry would be very upset. I swore that I wouldn't fight or be naughty and she let me go back and play with the others.

A couple of hours passed in which Seth gave me a piggy back and we chased Jacob round and round Emily's house. When we finally caught up with him, Seth dived and we all ended up in a pile in the dirt. We all laughed and joked until we saw some more of the pack coming towards the house. Paul barged into the house and got in a rage when he discovered we'd eaten all of the cookies and not even left any crumbs for him. Being the gentlemen that they are, Jacob and Seth blamed it all on me and started whistling innocently. I flipped them off- yes very ladylike I know- and marched back into the house. I ran up to Emily and gave her a hug, subtly asking at the same time if there were any spare cookies. She nodded and pointed to a cupboard. I opened it up and there was a plastic box full of them. I grabbed it and ran out to the yard where the boys were messing around. I managed to sneak over to where Paul was without any of the others really noticing me and tapped him on the shoulder. He span around and looked down. As I opened the box and released the smell of the biscuits, everyone's heads snapped up and they practically had drool hanging out of their mouths.

"Hey, these are just for Paul, Quil and Jared" I said pointing at Jacob and Seth as they stepped forward. The other three burst out laughing and started tucking into the cookies. Paul winked and gave me a high five.

"Nice work" he said grinning, crumbs falling off his lips.

I caught sight of movement in the trees and saw Sam and Brady step out. Brady had that funny look on his face and he made a funny noise when Quil accidentally knocked me as he reached for another cookie. I smiled at him and handed the box to Paul. Without hesitation I went over to Brady and stuck my hand out.

"Hi, I'm Maiyah. Nice to meet you" he took my hand and smiled back.

* * *

><p><strong>Brady's POV<strong>

I was just coming back off patrol with Sam when I heard shouts and laughter from Emily's place. There was a strange sensation in my stomach. It was a mix between feeling sick and having butterflies. Then I heard her voice. It was like I had to protect her from everything and everyone. The others were with her and as I stepped out of the tree line I saw her face look up at me. She looked so small against the others and then Quil pushed her or bumped her or something but I felt an involuntary growl erupt from me. Before I knew what was happening she was coming over towards me.

"Hi, I'm Maiyah. Nice to meet you" I smiled awkwardly at her and took her hand. I looked up at Sam to see if it was ok. I didn't want Embry to actually kill me. Sam just nodded with a tight smile on his face.

"Um, hi, I'm Brady"

"Do you want a cookie?"

"Sure" I was suddenly incapable of forming any type of sentence. She skipped back to the others and grabbed a hold of Jacobs arm. I heard another growl erupt as he shook her off and she fell to the floor. As I looked on at the scene she got back up and tried to tackle Jacob who this time was caught unawares and fell to the floor. When Maiyah started laughing it made my heart feel happier if that's possible and a warm feeling spread through me. I made my way over and took a cookie but didn't eat it. All I wanted to do was hang out with Maiyah and do anything she wanted. I didn't care how ridiculous or childish it seemed to the others. When it had actually happened, I had wished it hadn't and that I was still carefree without the burden of a child. But now I saw her I didn't mind it. She seemed very confidant and bubbly.

I sat and gazed at her as she sat on the porch chatting away to Seth. The first thing I had noticed about her, apart from the fact she was still a kid, was her eyes. They were brown, but not plain. They were a bit like dark chocolate but there were flecks of lighter brown, giving her eyes a very unique colour. She was also very short I had noticed, she couldn't be any more than 3 foot 7 inches. Her black hair was in two long plaits as it had been the other day and it went well with her dark russet skin. I was quite glad I had imprinted on her so that it could be me that protected her. I would either be her brother or her best friend.

She looked up at me and waved me over. I swallowed. _What if Embry doesn't want me to be near her still? _I thought to myself as I shakily stood up. There was a pull towards her that I couldn't explain and as I moved closer a warmth seemed to surround me. I stood in front of Seth and Maiyah. He stiffened a bit but didn't say anything.

"Are you going to sit on your own all day Brady?" she asked innocently.

"Err..." yeah, smooth Brady, usually I can't stop talking and here I was without a word.

"Do you want to make paper planes with me and Seth? I made a great one this morning and I won the Battle of Emily's House" she grinned, obviously remembering something that happened earlier and shockingly I felt jealousy rise inside me.

"Yeah sure, why not" I said is shrugging. How was I meant to get her on my side if I couldn't even talk to her like a normal person? Seth wasn't having any trouble, maybe there was something wrong with me.

I followed Maiyah and Seth up the stairs, the same jealousy I had felt earlier when I saw Maiyah grab Seth's hand. However I shook it off as we sat in the living room surrounded by bits of paper and colouring crayons. We spent a long time creating the perfect paper planes. Maiyah showed me her winning plane from earlier. It was a bit crumpled after the Battle of Emily's House, which as it was explained to me, consisted of Seth and Jacob running like girls as Maiyah chased them around the house flinging paper at them. I laughed and found myself becoming more confidant and at ease with the situation. Paul joined us after a while and made his own version of a plane.

"Paul that's a rubbish plane" Maiyah exclaimed looking at the uneven edges and bad colouring in of the plane Paul was holding up. He shoved her shoulder, causing me to growl and grip the edge of the sofa.

"Well sorry, but if you carry on saying that then you've got me on your team for the next battle" retorted Paul. Maiyah made a sort of 'humph' sound and shut up but I could see the twinkle in her eyes and the smile she was holding back. While the planes were being finished Emily brought in a plate of sandwiches. We all jumped on them, even Maiyah who managed to push past Seth and Paul and grab two sandwiches. I admired her confidence, especially considering Paul could have such a temper. When the sandwiches were all gone, and believe me it didn't long for that to happen, Maiyah yelled out that Battle would start soon.

"Bags your team Paul" she yelled grabbing hold of Paul's hand. Paul laughed loudly.

"But what about my rubbish planes oh wise battle leader?" he said in a mocking tone. I glared at him, he shouldn't be mean to my imprint.

"Well my brilliant ones will make up for your crap ones" she said laughing and sticking her tongue out. Paul grabbed her and flung her onto his shoulder, starting to walk outside. I got up very quickly and felt Seth push me back.

"Calm down dude, they're just messing about" he said, his hands on my arms.

"But why is she hanging out with him and not me? I thought there was meant to be like a connection or something" I whined desperately wanting Maiyah to notice me and be my friend.

"Probably because she got in trouble this morning for asking Embry if she could be friends with you" Seth sighed and I gawked at him.

"She wants to be my friend?" I smiled at the thought. Images of us making paper planes every day popped into my head.

"Dude snap out of it or we'll lose the battle. But yeah she does, I think it's because she doesn't have any friends except us" what? How could she not have friends? She was such a nice girl.

"What do you mean?" my head was throbbing.

"You remember that girl that spoke to Jake in the woods the other day? The one being bullied?" Seth said getting a bit annoyed with me but who cares, she's my imprint. If anyone bullied her I would rip them up.

"Who was it? I'll kill them" I half yelled. Seth smacked his hand over my mouth.

"Shut the hell up. You can't go round killing kids in the third grade" I felt myself shaking but then I remembered she wanted to be my friend and I calmed down enough to hear Paul yell,

"Let the battle commence!"

"Dude come on, grab your planes or we'll be beaten by a little kid and a big angry kid" Seth yelled at me and started running out the room. I took a deep breath, grabbed my planes and legged it as well.

The game was actually really fun. It was basically people pelting each other with the paper planes and then pushing each other over and a general fight really. Paul had me pinned on the floor jabbing a plane repeatedly in my neck. I saw Maiyah being chased out of the front door by Seth who was yelling like a maniac. Then the yelling stopped abruptly and there was a loud thump. Paul got up off me and we both raced out the front door. The sight that greeted us was actually hilarious. Bella Swan was flat on her back, sprawled in the dirt and Maiyah was hiding behind Seth looking very red in the face. I felt Paul shaking before I heard his loud roar of laughter next to me. And it wasn't long before I creased as well. However Jacob punching both of us in the ribs made us shut up for a bit. He helped a stumbling Bella to her feet and she rapidly dusted herself down.

"I'm so sorry" came a little whisper from Maiyah.

"Um... don't w-worry about it" came Bella's stuttering response. I was quite pleased with Maiyah, not many people could knock over the annoying twerp that was Bella Swan and come out the other end with no injuries from a certain wolf. I smirked and looked up at Paul who had a very odd expression on his face. I knew he was holding in more laughter. He clapped Maiyah on the back and winked before picking her up. I twitched trying not to become jealous of Paul because I knew Maiyah liked him and if she was happy then so was I.

"Nice one squirt" said Paul ruffling Maiyah's hair.

"Paul seriously, shut up" warned Jake. Wow he was really hung up on this Bella chick.

"I didn't mean to, I swear. I didn't hurt you did I? I was just running too fast" Maiyah blurted it all out very quickly but I think Bella got the gist and smiled awkwardly. That's one word that fits Bella, awkward.

During the rest of the day Maiyah seemed to spend her time with everyone except me. There was something wrong. I'm sure the imprintee was meant to feel the connection as well. I needed to talk to Sam at some point.

Maiyah and Bella got on really well which shocked everyone and put Paul in a mood. He kept grumbling something about winning and girls. Apparently Maiyah and Bella shared a love for films and they discussed their favourites all afternoon. That was so boring that most of the pack left to go find something that was actually fun to do. I was the only boy left in the house and I mostly hung out in the kitchen to see if Emily had made any more food.

* * *

><p><strong>Maiyah's POV<strong>

So I made a ton of friends in one day. I was unbelievably happy. I think my best friend is Paul. He always likes to mess around and just be a kid like me. I love Jake and Seth too and I get on alright with Jared and Quil but that Brady boy kept bugging into my thoughts. It was a bit creepy. He was always hanging around and I wanted to talk to him but I found that I just had nothing I wanted to say to him. Oh and I met Bella. It wasn't exactly a conventional introduction as I hadn't planned on flooring her, but Seth was chasing me out of the house as we played the battle and she was just there. Naturally Paul found it absolutely hilarious and Brady found it a bit funny but I was horrified.

Once I got over the initial shock at what I had done I actually found myself enjoying Bella's company. Most of the guys cleared off except Brady but he just talked to Emily. Me and Bella talked a lot about movies. She said that she liked Beauty and the Beast and I nearly exploded, because that is definitely my number one favourite movie of all time.

It turns out Bella has a boyfriend called Edward and he has a family in Forks who go camping a lot. I think camping is fun. I've never actually properly been but once me and Embry tried to camp out in the back yard until we nearly froze to death and had to go in before our fingers fell off. She said she would let me meet her boyfriend's family some time which got me a bit excited. Meeting people is now my new favourite thing to do.

It was getting late and I was falling asleep on the sofa when Embry finally came in. He looked tired too so curled up next to me and we both accidentally spent the night on the sofa.

The next morning was a serious rush. It was my first day back at school after suspension and I was definitely going to be late. Embry woke me up dead early, like it was still dark outside, and drove us both home. Getting ready was also a rush. I gulped down a glass of milk and managed a slice of toast before Embry practically pushed me into the shower. I threw on a pair of jeans and a thick jumper before putting in my plaits and grabbing a pair of socks and my shoes. Embry carried me to the car as I hadn't had time to put my shoes on indoors. As I pulled on the socks I noticed something terrible. My socks didn't match! Never mind, I would just have to go the whole day with silly feet. Embry stopped the car in the parking lot and turned to me as I unbuckled my seatbelt.

"Now Maiyah, you have to promise me, no fighting ok?" Embry looked so worried about me that I knew I wouldn't fight. Just for him.

"Promise" I said nodding furiously.

"And no being silly in class or talking loudly or bad behaviour in general?"

"I promise, cross my heart. I won't do it again" I said it crossing my heart to prove my point.

"Ok, well if those girls pick on you, make sure you either call for help or people can see so that the teachers know what's really going on"

"Ok, I'll find a good spot" in fact I had had a great idea and knew exactly where to hang around that day.

"No Maiyah, don't go searching for trouble. I said 'if', that means they may or may not" Embry grabbed a hold of my shoulder. How could I explain that the bullies would be waiting for me?

"I won't I promise. I'll be on my best behaviour ever" I wiggled along the bench and hugged Embry, "can I hang out with you guys after school?" Embry chuckled.

"Of course, how do you like the guys anyway?"

"They're great, I like Paul best. He's like my best friend. Or Seth he's a cool bean as well" I said with a serious expression on my face. It's true, I did like Paul and Seth best. Embry looked down with a raised eyebrow.

"What... what about Brady?" he sounded a bit distant with that question but I knew he really wanted to know so I told him the truth.

"He's a bit strange. He doesn't talk much and he's not fun like Paul and I can't talk to him like I talk to Jacob. So... yeah" I said looking up at Embry. He was staring out of the windscreen.

"Oh. Well, if that's how you feel. You didn't feel different when he was there? Like you didn't want to be around him all the time or anything like that?" I thought about Embry's questions for a while before answering.

"No, not really. Why?"

"No reason. Now go on or you'll be late" said Embry pushing me across to the door. We both got out and he walked me up to the steps. Some of the other kids gave me funny looks but I ignored them and wrapped my arms around Embry's waist.

"Love you Embry"

"Love you too" he bent down and kissed the top of my head. I ran up the steps as I heard the bell ring. As I turned round I saw Embry still standing and he motioned for me to hurry up. I jogged inside and through the corridors hoping beyond hope that Anya Parker wasn't in today.

How wrong I was.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, shoot me now that was the most terrible piece of writing I've ever written! I feel ashamed to actually put my name to it! The only bits of it I like are the parts with the pack playing and the end where she goes to school. I officially have fallen out with Brady's character so I'm taking his name off the description (yes I only just replaced Paul with Brady but argh stress) it will just be Embry on description. Right I'll try buck up my ideas and write a half decent piece for the next chapter. Please let me know what you think (and yes I know this was a bit rubbish so please don't tell me it sucks too bad). Right that's me signing off.**

**-Lem x**


	7. A Bad Day

**A/N: Ok, so here's an attempt at writing a half decent chapter after the last abomination. Please stick with this story! I know it's not looking great atm but I've got some great ideas it just takes me a while to get going! 2 chapters in one day! **

**Also just a quick point out, updates to my two stories may slow down a tad over the next couple of weeks because I am heading back to uni! And first up is a week of settling in and then fresher's week (basically one non stop party)! Also don't know if I'll have internet in my house as soon as I go back.**

**Right once again, massive apologies with my last chapter! Please keep the faith! So please read and review!**

_**RANDOM COOKIE NINJA**_** – yes it was a bit confusing but I fell out with my own characters! This chapter will hopefully explain more about it, I've kind of made a twist on imprinting but Paul is still a main character (because I like him :P). Sorry for confusion!**

**PS/ I really have tried to make this chapter better!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my own characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: A Bad Day<strong>

**Maiyah's POV**

Ok, just breathe, pretend like she doesn't exist, block out her voice.

I kept telling myself to ignore her but her voice was so shrill and piercing that it got in my ears giving me serious earache. Unfortunately Anya sat very close to me in class and I could hear her mean words floating across the room. _Ignore it, ignore it, ignore it... oh thank god the bell _I mentally praised the timing and almost ran from the room to get out.

I hid out most of break in the bathroom and the relative silence was like a heavenly gift. Sadly class had to resume and this time it was art. I loved art, I felt like it was the one class I could express myself in. Although come to think of it, last time I expressed myself in class I got sent to the principal for flinging paint all over Anya's work. Good times, good times indeed.

Surprisingly enough, art wasn't that hard to cope with. Probably because the teacher kept me and Anya at opposite ends of the room. After art was history and we were studying the Romans. It was possibly the most interesting topic we had ever done and I tried to ignore Anya and her friends by immersing myself in the work. I even learnt a Latin phrase. Apparently Mrs Derwent went to Italy once and took a course in Latin language. So now I can say 'I am Maiyah', it was quite an easy phrase, you say 'ego sum Maiyah'. I have decided I now like languages so I might join the French club. Anyway, I was getting distracted and I promised Embry I would be good and everything.

Then lunch happened.

I may as well have jumped off a cliff and hoped for better results.

I had decided to skip lunch. I didn't really feel like eating what with the gnawing, sick feeling I was getting as the lunch bell approached. I tried to sneak off unnoticed. But I can never go unnoticed when I'm being followed. So that's where I am not stuck between a rock and a hard place, or more aptly a wall and a group of bullies.

"Welcome back rat" sneered Anya with a smirk on her face. _Don't fight back, don't fight back _I mentally chanted. I closed my eyes not wanting to look at her pig face anymore.

"Ha ha Anya look she's got her eyes closed like a baby" that was Millie joining in. I felt a poke in my shoulder.

"Aren't you dead yet ratty?" I flinched as I was pushed up against the wall and my back collided painfully with the bricks, "hey I'm talking to you. Open your eyes rat", naturally I refused. I was trying not to get into a fight where I would be the one suspended... again, and I didn't want to let Embry down.

"I haven't forgotten about you breaking my hand you know. I'm going to make you pay for it as well and I want you to see what's coming so open your freaking eyes you rat" Anya said it so menacingly that my eyes snapped open and I stared up at the taller girls.

I saw her swing her fist back and I tried to move out of the way but the other girls had me pinned against that wall. I felt the pain as her fist made contact with my stomach. I let out a gasp of pain and bent over as much as my tormentors would let me. I heard a chorus of laughter and glared up at them. Bad move. Anya slapped me full in the face, making me twist uncomfortably. There was no way I could escape. Even though I promised Embry I'd cry out for help, I was too scared to open my mouth and held back my screams of fear. I felt more punches from all directions. They landed mainly on my ribs and stomach which made me feel like my insides would turn to jelly with the impact. Before I knew it, I was on the floor covering my face to protect it from the kicks and scratching. I bit the sides of my cheeks to stop any sound coming out and squeezed my eyes shut. I could hardly stand the pain. I was sure my rib cage no longer existed. Four small hands grabbed my legs and my eyes snapped open. My hands tried to find any grip on anything. But the smooth tarmac wasn't giving me any hope. I let out a small cry as I was dragged to the edge of the paving. There was, unfortunately for me, a long drop at the edge where the land lowered for the playing field. I finally managed to scream as my tormenters pushed me over the edge.

I landed awkwardly and let the pain consume me. Dragging me into the dark void.

* * *

><p><strong>Embry's POV<strong>

"So... it's not a true imprint?" I could hardly contain my happiness at what Sam was telling me.

"No, it definitely isn't. Maiyah is still a free spirit" said Sam hardly able to control the smile on his face at my happiness.

"Thank god for that! I thought I was going to have to castrate Brady or something" I sighed and leaned back in the chair smiling to myself. It turns out that Brady was having some sort of pre-imprint. Apparently that can happen if the wolf is as young as he is. The pre-imprint will wear off if he sees his true imprint or a major event happens. This strange occurrence was most likely the reason that Maiyah felt no attraction to Brady.

I spent the rest of the day strutting around in happiness, grinning at random intervals. I caught sight of Brady at lunch and smirked at him, he just scowled back. Such a friendly person.

I was on patrol that afternoon. It passed without incident so I decided to make an early break and waited outside Maiyah's school for a good half hour before I heard the bell ring. Then the bell rang. Then I waited, and waited and waited. Maiyah never showed up. I ran into the school and threw myself at the desk in reception.

"Have you seen Maiyah? Maiyah Call?" I managed to gasp out, my heart hammering in my chest. The receptionist looking startled at my sudden, dramatic appearance.

"Sorry Sir, no one has seen her since lunch time, she didn't show up for class. We left you a message but you obviously haven't got it"

"What? Well where is she?" I was really starting to panic. I gripped the edge of the desk to try and control the shaking.

"I'm sorry Sir, we just don't know".

I let out a half yell of exasperation. Maiyah had promised me she would be good today, but I just had a feeling something was wrong. I phoned Sam and he was at the school within ten minutes. As I sat staring helplessly at the ceiling, Sam had a very heated discussion with the principal and a search of the school was ordered.

"Embry, stay close to me. I've got Jared, Jacob and Paul all looking for her out there" I nodded as Sam set off and I followed him at a rapid pace.

My heart stopped when I heard a cry go up from outside. Paul had found her. I raced out to the playing field and had to turn and throw up when I saw her. Maiyah was in a crumpled pile, face down, her arm twisted unnaturally by her side and her faced bruised. There were dark marks all over her clothes probably from the mud and dread filled me as I thought it. _Blood._

It had been three days since the incident at the school and Maiyah still hadn't woken up. The bruising and swelling was starting to go down all over her body giving her skin a blotchy, mottled look and her wrist was in a cast after the bone had been broken in the fall. The day after it had happened the principal had contacted me saying that a CCTV camera had filmed what had happened and that the girls responsible were being dealt with. I had been to the school and watched the footage. I nearly phased right there in the office but Sam had been with me and managed to get me to calm down. I would never forgive myself for letting her go into school that day. We should have stayed at Sam and Emily's place. It was me that dragged her home and made her get ready and go. She hadn't even been wearing matching socks. I should have seen it as a sign she was scared because she never mixes socks. And now she was lying helpless in a hospital bed fighting for her life.

* * *

><p><strong>Maiyah's POV<strong>

I wasn't in any pain. I should have been, I know I should, but I couldn't feel a thing. First thought? _I'm dead_.

Hold on, if I'm dead, why can I hear someone snoring? Ok, so I'm not dead. Well that's good, I guess. Hang on where am I? Last thing I remember is falling down onto the field... oh my god I am so going to kick Anya's butt next time I see her. And what's that funny beeping? It's getting faster whatever it is. Oh, maybe I'm in the hospital. That would make sense. Right ok, so I'm in a hospital, there's someone snoring and something beeping. Hmm, maybe I should try opening my eyes. Aren't I just the genius?

Ouch, ok it hurts to open my eyes. First off there's a blinding light and it feels like my head's been put through a blender. _Ok try again _I tell myself as I force my eyes to crack open.

I was staring up at the white ceiling and realised the bulb above my head was the thing blinding me. Suddenly my whole body felt as though a ton of bricks had been dropped and I sort of let out a muffled gurgling sound.

"Maiyah? Maiyah! Oh my god you're actually awake!" that was Embry and I have never been happier to see him. I tried to smile and nod but I couldn't really move, "hey, hey don't try move. I've been so worried about you. I'm so glad you're back with me. I am so unbelievably sorry for making you go into school" what? Why was he sorry? It wasn't his fault I had to tell him that so I opened my mouth and tried to speak through my sore throat.

"It-it's not y-your fault" I managed to whisper. He was leaning right up close so I didn't have to talk too loudly or move too much to see him. He looked so tired and drained and just so un-Embry like. I glanced at a chair and saw a snoring Jacob. I half smiled and then looked back at Embry. He was crying and stroking my hair.

"You've been gone three whole days Maiyah, but I knew you would come back. I spoke to Mrs Wilton, she's sorting those horrible girls out" he wiped his face with his hand and kissed my forehead. Suddenly I didn't care how much it hurt, I wanted a hug. I stretched out my arms, it was a bit confusing to see my wrist in a cast but I guessed it broke in the fall, and wrapped them round Embry.

"Love you"

"Love you too Moomin"

I heard a grunt from across the room.

"Wasappin" came a familiar voice. I guessed he meant to say 'what's happening' but he was a bit sleepy. I smiled over at him and he fell off the chair, a choking laugh ripped through me and I moved a stiff arm to clutch my chest.

"Oh my god you're awake! Welcome back Maiyah, it sure is good to see you awake, I thought Embry was going to eat the nurse this morning. You're a right little fighter after what those girls did" Jacob babbled away and at that point I had never been happier to see people than right then.

"I got a good spot though" I wheezed out, my voice was all croaky from not having spoken in a while. Embry and Jacob looked at each other confused.

"What do you mean?" Embry sounded a bit suspicious.

"I knew they would come after me, it was just a matter of time. So I made sure I knew where the CCTV cameras were"

"But you could have been killed!" exclaimed Jacob "you almost were!"

"I'm sorry I didn't know it would get like that" I could feel my lip quivering. Embry wrapped me up in another hug.

"It's not your fault Maiyah, and don't worry, I'm not sending you back to school any time soon" he whispered into my ear and relief washed over me.

The next day I was allowed home but Embry and Jacob took me back to Emily and Sam's so I could get better there and have people to look after me. We drove most of the way with Embry and Jake singing along to the radio. Well singing isn't really how it could be described, howling would better suit the whole episode. I laughed the whole way, especially when Jacob punched Embry and the truck swerved. Yes I know, that doesn't sound funny but at the time, it was.

We pulled up to Emily's and all leaped out. Embry grabbed my good hand and we walked towards the house. We didn't even make it to the porch steps before the whole pack tumbled outside.

"Maiyah, so glad you could join us" that was Paul, ever the funny man.

"Nice to see you back kid" I gave Sam a hug, I couldn't help it I was just so happy to be, well, alive!

The rest of the pack greeted me and we went back inside. Emily had made a massive amount of food as a sort of celebration and she let me fill my plate before the pack literally threw themselves at the table. I had forgotten how good it felt to be a part of the pack. I saw Brady a few times during the afternoon and he always seemed to have a funny look on his face. I just shrugged it off as his normal expression and carried on my day.

Embry set out a few rules which made me a bit upset. I couldn't play with Paul because apparently we always end up doing something stupid which would hurt me, and I couldn't play battles because I would get hurt and I couldn't chase Seth or Jacob because I might fall over. I just thought he was a big meanie. Instead he went home and brought back my Beauty and the Beast DVD. That kind of made up for it.

I spent the afternoon curled up on the sofa watching the film. None of the boys wanted to watch it, apparently it was too girly for them, so Emily watched it with me. I almost fell asleep a few times because I was leaning against Emily and she was humming along to the songs when they were on. It was really quite soothing. Although when I did fall asleep halfway through 'kill the beast' I was plagued with nightmares of what had happened at school. I woke up flapping around, the blanket that had been on top of me tangled in my legs. Emily rushed back into the room.

"What happened? Is everything alright?"

"Just a bad dream" I mumbled feeling a bit stupid. But when I stood up my legs felt like jelly and I sat down quickly. Emily rubbed my back and gave me a cup of water. I sipped at it for a while and I started to feel more normal. A couple of the pack had returned so I joined them in the kitchen.

"Hey Seth, how was your patrol?" I asked taking the felt pens Emily was handing me.

"Not bad, nothing out of the ordinary happened so it was ok. How was your afternoon?"

"Ok, it was fun to watch a film with Emily but Embry's not letting me play with you guys" I stuck my lip out and Seth chuckled as he sat next to me.

"We'll mess about when Embry's not looking ok?" he held up his hand and I high fived him giggling. I put my hand over my mouth as Embry walked in to try and hide the laughter, but that just didn't work. He raised his eyebrow at me.

"What's so funny sis?"

"Nothing, nothing at all is there Seth?"

"Oh that's right dump me in it"

"I was laughing at Seth. He err... he snorted his drink out his nose" I said grinning.

"You cheeky... I mean yes, that's what she's laughing at" Seth shoved me and I burst out laughing.

"You two are weird" said Embry sitting down, "oh hell, who gave Maiyah the felt tips?" I smiled innocently and tried to hide them behind my back.

"Me, why?" said Emily curiously, I just carried on looking vaguely innocent.

"Because that child is the devil with felt tips. Your walls and furniture may never recover, let alone your face" said Embry rolling his eyes. Emily looked at me then back at Embry. I could feel the grin forming so I ran off with the felt tips in hand laughing like a maniac. I heard Embry say, "you've done it now".

I sat out on the back step and took all the lids off before picking out my favourite colours. I drew a massive blue and green wolf on the wooden porch floorboards. No one came out to stop me so it's all good.

"Maiyah, what the hell are you doing?" I looked up and saw Sam running towards me. I just sat there frozen. Oh boy, why do I never learn?

"Sorry" I squeaked, suddenly finding the cast on my arm very interesting.

"Well, it's actually not bad. I guess I won't make you scrub it off" Sam grinned and sat next to me, "so how was your first day back in the real world?"

"It was ok really. Emily watched Beauty and the Beast with me and Seth said he'd play with me later, but you can't tell Embry because he said I can't" I whispered the last part into Sam's ear but unfortunately Embry heard because I heard him tackle Seth, "ok maybe I'm not. Will you play with me Sam?"

"Why it would be a pleasure, what shall we play?"

"Hide and seek?"

"Ok, but only in the house"

We shook hands agreeing terms. Sam managed to sneak Seth into the game by distracting Embry with a sandwich.

My first hiding place was under the bed in the spare room. I thought it was a great hiding place until Seth came into the room to look for me. I could see his bare feet walking over to the wardrobe and the cupboard. All of a sudden a tickle sprung into my nose and I sneezed. I clapped my good hand over my face and peered through my fingers as Seth's grinning face appeared. I sighed as he pulled me out and we raced around the house. I had no idea how Sam had managed to hide because he was just so huge. I walked into the kitchen smiling innocently at Embry who eyed me suspiciously, and went over to Emily.

"So, Emily, nice day today... have you seen Sam?" I grinned up at her and she looked confused before realisation appeared on her face and she winked before answering.

"No, I have no idea where he is. Is he in trouble?" she grinned and pointed to the area by the stairs.

"He's in trouble now!" I laughed and skipped from the room to get Seth. We innocently strolled through the room and Seth made a great show of searching around the area even though we could hear Sam chuckling quietly to himself. Seth grabbed a hold of the curtain separating the under stairs area and revealed Sam.

"Found you!" I yelled it out as if no one else would have noticed. Sam crawled out of the space laughing and I bowled at him laughing as he tickled me. I caught sight of Embry and stood up, innocently smoothing the end of my plait. Luckily Paul chose that moment to enter and I threw myself at him, hugging his waist.

"Hey Maiyah, you want to go help Emily for a bit? I need to go talk with the guys" I nodded and skipped over to Emily while the boys piled into the living room, the rest of the pack appearing from outside. I didn't think much of it but after an hour or so had passed, Bella Swan turned up. I didn't think it was that weird until Embry came back into the kitchen.

"Maiyah, how would you like to spend the rest of the day at Bella's and maybe tomorrow as well?" I thought about it and decided it couldn't be that bad, but I would miss Paul and Seth.

"Um, I guess that's ok, if you want me to?"

"It would be great for you to come round" Bella spoke up and I smiled at her. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to spend a couple of days with her.

So that's how I ended up saying farewell to the pack that day. Embry, Paul and Seth looked sad to say goodbye so I gave them extra hugs.

"It's only a couple of days right?" I said to Paul as he picked me up and hugged me. He smiled sadly which was a bit odd.

"Sure is squirt. You won't be able to get rid of me when you get back" I smiled and wrapped my arms round his neck.

"Love you Paul"

"Bleurgh romance" he said repeating the comment I made to Sam and Emily the first day I met them. I laughed and stuck my tongue out at him, trying to ignore Brady's growling because it was just plain freaky. I reached over and hugged Seth from where I was in Paul's arms.

"You got your felt tips?" whispered Seth, only loud enough for me and the pack to hear. I nodded and grinned at him, hearing the rest of the pack snicker behind us. Paul put me down and I ran up to Embry giving him the biggest hug.

"You could come with me you know" I said staring up at his face. He just sighed and shook his head.

"Not today Moomin" I nodded and sighed giving him one last squeeze.

"Love you Embry"

"Love you too Maiyah"

And on that note, we parted. I left the pack at Emily's and set off to Bella's in her truck.

I didn't realise at that point that my world would change in more ways than it had already.

**A/N: So how was it? Better than the last chapter? I hope so! I tried real hard to make it better!**

**Also, some of you may have noticed, but I started a different story! I know, my story writing skills are a bit crud but I enjoy it so who's going to stop me? So please check that out! **

**Anywho, please review!**

**-Lem x**


	8. Meet The Cullens

**A/N: Hola! So here's another chapter! I'm in a good mood so hopefully I shall be able to write loads! Thanks for the reviews the last chapter, they mean a lot.**

_**sara253xxx – **_**no Brady is not her real imprint sorry! I thought that because he is such a young wolf, he would experience it differently, so it's like a wolf version of a massive crush, except when it stops it won't have any of the heartache. Don't worry it will all make sense soon!**

_**the newest daughter – **_**I have a plan! And the whole thing with Paul and Maiyah getting on really well will work out because the plot twists a bit! You will soon find out! **

**Also sorry for the delay I have had no internet in my student house!**

**Disclaimer – I do not own anything except my own characters.**

**Chapter 8: Meet the Cullens**

**Maiyah's POV**

It was a bit boring at Bella's really. All she did was talk on the phone to someone while I sat and drew all over a newspaper with the felt tip pens. I didn't feel at home or welcome in any way. I wished I was back with the pack or with Emily, they at least talked to me.

As I looked around the sitting room I thought how dull the room was. I knew Bella only lived with her dad, but the walls were plain and there was very little colour or life in the whole house. I needed to change that. I crept to the bottom of the stairs. I could hear Bella upstairs talking on the phone. Now was my chance. I grabbed as many felt tips as I could and stood in front of one of the walls. _Right time to let the creative juices flow, _I thought to myself as I pulled the lids off the purple and orange. I held them both in my good hand and I smiled to myself as the pens pressed against the white wall.

I stood back to admire my handiwork. _Rather impressive, _I thought as I gazed at the multi coloured swirls. Only the rest of the house left to do and then it would look like a home.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I heard Bella shriek from behind me.

I whipped round in shock as she ran over and grabbed the pens from my hands. I didn't bother fighting back, Jake wouldn't be too impressed if I punched his favourite girl. Bella grabbed my hand and dragged me into the kitchen and shoved my ink stained hands under the tap.

"Why the hell were you drawing on the walls?" cried Bella, waving her hands in exasperation.

"It looks pretty now" I said stubbornly. I didn't understand why she didn't like the colours.

"Right that's it, I'm calling your brother. I'm not having you in here if you're going to wreck my whole house" she started punching numbers into her phone and I started shaking. Embry and Jake were going to kill me.

"Emily? Hi it's Bella. Yeah can someone please come get Maiyah?" my lip started wobbling, I was in big trouble, "she's drawn all over the walls... no I didn't, I don't own felt tips... well one of them must have given... what? No... just come get her. Bye"

Bella glared at me as she slammed the phone on the kitchen counter. She grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the table where she made me sit on a chair. I didn't move an inch. She looked seriously mad.

Ten minutes later there was a knock on the door and Bella marched out to answer it. I listened hard to try figure out who it was.

"Where's the damage?" oh crap, it was Sam. Doomed doesn't even begin to cover it.

I shrank in my chair, an involuntary whimper of fear escaping from me. I could hear them moving about in the next room, probably looking at my pictures, and then the footsteps got closer. I buried my head in my arms and leant against the table not wanting to look up. A hand rested on my back and I squeezed my eyes shut as I shook nervously.

"Maiyah, come on squirt, time to go" Sam patted my back and pulled at one of my arms. I pulled away from him but he lifted me off the chair and carried me out.

"I'm so sorry Bella, if I'd have known I wouldn't have let Seth give her back the pens" I heard Sam apologising to Bella and winced, it was all my fault... again. I still hadn't opened my eyes. I didn't want to see Sam's face, so I hid my face in his shoulder.

We were in the car and I still hadn't looked at Sam. He hadn't said anything but had started driving. I risked a glance at him and cracked open one of my eyes turning my head slowly so he wouldn't notice. As I looked at him I noticed a smile playing on his lips but I snapped my eye back shut when he turned to me.

"You can open your eyes you know. I'm not going to eat you" he said with a chuckle. I slowly opened my eyes and looked up at him.

"I just wanted to make it look nicer" I managed to squeak out. Sam full on laughed then which shocked me.

"It was really great, you're quite the artist. Although maybe drawing Jacob's face wasn't the best idea ever" he ruffled my hair and I breathed out a sigh of relief grinning.

"But she's friends with Jake so I thought she'd like it" I put forward my case, "and she doesn't play with me or anything. I don't think I like her anymore. Do I really have to go back tomorrow?"

"Sorry squirt but I think you do. The pack have some things we need to take care of before you can come back" I sighed as he said that and tried to accept my lot.

Later that night when the rest of the pack came back to Emily's, I stayed in the kitchen hoping they wouldn't spot me. But as I peered around Emily, I felt someone grab me from behind and I let out a shriek.

"Only me, little Picasso"

"Jacob! Oh my god did Sam show you?" I said cringing into his shirt. I felt, more than heard, his laughter.

"It was brilliant! No one's ever drawn my face before. It wasn't half bad either, although I think you got the colouring a bit wrong. Since when have I had blue hair?" I burst out laughing at that.

"I thought it made you look rather fetching actually" I snorted and a round of hysteria started as I remembered his colourful face.

The rest of the evening passed far too quickly as we all played Cluedo. I was on a team with Embry and we had been doing quite well until Quil pushed Embry over and all our cards scattered on the floor. Everyone pretty much gave up after that and went off to their real homes. Embry had somehow managed to get Sam and Emily to let us stay the night. I think it had something to do with whatever the pack had been up to. We bunked in the spare room and I slept like a log.

The next morning I ate my breakfast slowly, not wanting to rush to the moment where I would have to go back to Bella Swan's. Unfortunately time did not want to be on my side and she was stood waiting in the doorway earlier than she should have been. Most of the pack had gone, just Paul and Jared remained.

"Please don't make me go" I whispered into Paul's ear, refusing to release him from my tight hug.

"Come on it won't be that bad" he managed to wrestle himself free and placed Jared in between us so I latched onto him instead.

"Seriously it will be ok Maiyah" said Jared handing me over to my doom... I mean Bella. I glared up at my two friends and stomped out to Bella's car, refusing to talk.

As we drove I noticed Bella was driving in the opposite direction to her house. I didn't question her though. She hadn't said a word all journey and I didn't think she had forgiven me for the whole 'Jacob's face' incident yesterday. The car went down a very narrow twisty driveway. It was surrounded by tall, dark trees and it seemed very damp, but all of a sudden we emerged from the thick tree cover and I saw an enormous white house. It looked so modern and clean that my fingers itched to search out a felt tip or two. Bella started walking towards the porch and I dragged my feet slowly behind her, only looking up when I heard the front door open. I gasped and stepped back. It was the loony man from the Newton's store.

"Maiyah come on, what are you stood out there for?" I couldn't answer Bella, I was rooted to the spot my mouth hanging open. The loony man was just stood there smirking as he wrapped his arm around Bella. Hold up one minute, she's going out with the loony man? No wonder I went off her.

As I stood there another person appeared. This time it was a girl who looked about the same age as Bella, but had very short, dark hair and seemed to be bouncing on the spot with a big smile on her face. I stumbled backwards again as she skipped towards me.

"Hey, it's ok, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm Alice" she stuck out her hand and I very nervously took it, my eyes widening as I felt how cold she was.

"H-hello" was all I could get out. Something was telling me to run and I had no idea why. Probably something to do with the loony man, but this Alice seemed nice enough.

Once I had got over my initial shock and fears, I was introduced to the rest of the Cullen's. It turned out the loony man had a name. Edward. It was a weird name. There were two other boys and a girl. The boys were Emmett and Jasper who were quite opposite. Where Emmett was friendly and joking, Jasper was stiff and what I call, boring. The other girl, Rosalie, didn't seem to want to know me so I shrugged her off and held tightly to Alice's hand. A few moments after these introductions, two more people came in and I was introduced to Carlisle and Esme, the parents. They seemed nice enough, but the whole family seemed very strange and very cold despite their good looks.

I spent most of the morning chatting away to Alice about drawing, clothes and animals. A strange mix but it was good just to talk.

"Do you want to sign on my cast?" I asked Alice, casually waving my left arm in the air.

"Oh I'd love to!" she squealed. Alice was very excitable, even more so than me. She rootled around in a desk drawer for a while and pulled out a selection of felt tips. _Ok control, don't attack the pens _I mentally instructed myself. She came nearer and I couldn't help it, I reached out for the pens.

"You want them?" I nodded furiously, "ok then, and just between you and me, you can draw on any wall you want to" she winked and I flung myself at her hugging her tight. She pulled the lid off the black and I put my left arm forward.

"What are all these scribbles?" she asked turning my arm and looking at the cast.

"Oh, that was my family. They went a bit wild" I said grinning as I remembered the pack fighting over who got to sign first. It just ended up a bit of a massive scribble.

Alice signed her name very neatly and wrote 'Heal fast' with a smiley face. I smiled up at her, happy that today was better than yesterday's disaster.

I went into the big garden after I had some lunch. Emmett was out there and we played a game of tig. Emmett always managed to catch me but I hardly ever got him, he was just too big and fast. As we sat laughing about who was the better athlete, I heard some very familiar voices and span round to see a very angry looking Sam, Embry, Paul and Jacob standing arguing with Carlisle and Bella. I ran inside and grabbed hold of Embry's waist. He lifted me up immediately and I wrapped my arms around his neck turning my head so I could see what was happening.

"Bella, don't you dare do anything like this again" Sam sounded so angry, I wondered what Bella had done that would make the pack this angry. She just seemed to nod, looking even paler than she normally did.

"Sam, please accept our sincerest apologies" said Carlisle calmly, gesturing around the house. Paul and Embry growled and I whimpered quietly.

"We accept this time" said Sam icily, "but if this happens again we will have no choice in our actions"

And with that said the pack ran from the house. There was no car, they must have run to the Cullen's and so we ran back to Emily's. I was quite scared. I didn't understand what had happened to make the guys so mad.

"Maiyah!" exclaimed Emily sweeping me into a hug, "thank god you're alright".

"Why is everyone acting strange? I thought I was meant to be with Bella today?" I asked, still completely confused.

"Yes you were meant to be with Bella, that's the point, you weren't" spat Paul. My eyes widened. He was still very angry. I tried to hide myself behind Emily.

"Maiyah, Paul isn't trying to upset you, but the Cullen's aren't good people to be around" said Sam bending to my level. I nodded slowly trying to comprehend how Alice or Emmett could be bad. I just couldn't think of anything so I shoved the thoughts to the back of my mind, hoping they wouldn't resurface.

A few weeks had passed since the Cullen incident. Bella hadn't been back to the house or anywhere near the reservation. The atmosphere over the weeks had passed from tense to near normal which I was very glad for. It meant not having to be careful of what I was doing or saying.

It was the day of my hospital appointment to get the cast off my arm and I was so happy just thinking about having a normal arm again. I was practically bouncing around the house all morning and Embry didn't even bother trying to calm me down. We were going to go over to Emily and Sam's before going to the hospital, the excitement was overwhelming. I quickly threw on some clothes not even caring if they matched, although the socks definitely matched, and I raced out to the car bouncing on the spot as I waited for Embry to come and unlock the door.

"Calm down Moomin, time won't go any faster even if you bounce your way through the day" said Embry chuckling as he started the engine.

"But Embry, it's taking so long and I get my arm back today" I said sticking my bottom lip out and folding my arms.

"Yes I know and it is very exciting but you'll just have to wait a bit ok?"

"Fine, whatever. Embry?" I asked blinking innocently and scooting closer to him, "can I play with Seth and Paul now? Please, please, please?" He looked out the side window then back at me, looking deep in thought.

"I suppose so" he said slowly. I shrieked in happiness and fist pumped the air. Finally I would be able to resume the non-stop running about that I had missed so much, it had been making me increasingly restless and everyone seemed to have noticed I couldn't sit still. We pulled up outside the house and I leaped out running inside before Embry could stop me. Most of the pack were there and I pulled up, just grinning into the room.

"Well would you look who it is" said Collin grinning. I grinned back looking for a spare seat. I couldn't find one so decided to use a big comfy cushion, a.k.a. Jacob. I snuggled into Jacob, I was feeling quite tired after my over-excited enthusiasm this morning. It was quite funny because he was still trying to eat, but not drop crumbs all over me. Just as I was dozing off, a voice broke through.

"Come on Maiyah, or we'll be late for your appointment" called Embry jingling the keys in my face. I grumbled a bit, well a lot, before climbing off my comfy cushion and making my way out to the car.

"I'm coming too" my head span round as Brady climbed into the truck next to me. Of all the people who would choose to come, it was him, I didn't even have much of a friendship with him like I did with the others, but I shrugged it off and just put my seatbelt on.

The journey to the hospital was quiet and I could sense a bit of tension between Embry and Brady so I kept my mouth shut in case I said something to set them off. As we parked up and got out, I let out a puff of air and grabbed Embry's hand. We walked in silence into the hospital and took our seats in the waiting room.

"Embry you are coming in with me, right?" I asked nervously, my fingers tapping against the chair.

"Sure am, I wouldn't want them to accidentally slice your arm off" said Embry looking very serious. I gulped loudly, my eyes wide.

"They won't chop my arm off will they?" I whispered shifting awkwardly in my seat.

"Oh accidents happen. They use a massive blade to get the cast off and sometimes, the arm comes off too" I squeaked as Embry said this and shrank into my chair.

"Stop it man, you're scaring her" I vaguely heard Brady say menacingly to Embry.

"Cool it Brady, I was just joking"

"Wasn't very funny though was it? Look at her, she's scared stiff"

"Seriously it was a joke, just get over it"

"You just don't know how to treat her right, you're a rubbish brother, I don't know why child protection haven't taken her away yet"

I watched, wide eyed, as Embry lunged at Brady with a roar and the rolled onto the floor in a fight. I gasped and tucked my legs onto the chair. Tears started to prick my eyes, I was angry at Brady for saying that Embry was a bad brother. He was the best brother in the world and I knew deep down that he was joking, he was always joking around. I whimpered as Brady punched Embry square in the face causing blood to dribble from his mouth where his teeth cut his lip. Looking up, I saw four security men running over. They pulled Brady and Embry apart and started to drag them outside. Embry was yelling something but I couldn't hear him. Suddenly I was all alone, there was no one near me and I was truly scared. But then I saw someone I knew and I raced over to them.

"Carlisle" I managed to squeak. He looked down and smiled.

"Why, hello there Maiyah, what are you doing here?" I couldn't get any words out so I just waved my arm at him, trying to remember to breathe, "Are you on your own?"

"No, well yes, but no" I breathed fidgeting with my cast, "there was a fight, I think they're outside. Will you come with me when I get this off?" I looked up at him, my eyes full of hope. He smiled and nodded. We both looked up when a nurse came over to take me through to another room. I took one last look at the entrance doors before sighing and following the nurse and Carlisle into a very colourful room.

It was a strange feeling having the cast removed, it almost tickled as the plaster was cut away. I was allowed to keep the old cast which I was happy about because I loved the scribbles of the pack. Carlisle sat with me the whole time which calmed my nerves but I still couldn't help worrying about Embry and even Brady. As soon as the cast was off I wiggled my fingers and flexed my wrist. It felt really weird what with it being completely immobile for the last few weeks, but at the same time really freeing. Carlisle walked me out to the car park and I saw Embry waiting by his truck. Brady was nowhere to be seen.

"Maiyah, I am so sorry, he just winds me up" said Embry pulling me into a hug.

"It's ok, seriously" I said squeezing him tight, "and for the record, you're the greatest brother ever"

"Thanks Moomin" he smiled and we climbed into the truck, "your arm's looking good, they didn't manage to chop it off then" he laughed and I shoved his arm, even though I knew he wouldn't move.

When we pulled into the Uley's yard, we saw a frenzy of people moving about carrying plates and chatting away. Embry and I climbed out of the truck and squeezed into the crowded kitchen.

"Oh you're back! We've been waiting for you" said Emily pulling both of us into a hug.

"What's going on?" asked Embry looking more than a little confused. I was also confused, there were never this many people here.

"There's going to be a special bonfire tonight" said Jared as he popped up next to us, "Billy's going to tell us something or other"

"Yeah he's telling us the secret legend" piped up Quil.

"The secret legend? Never heard of it" Embry scratched his head as if he was trying to remember something from a long time ago.

"No one's heard it before. But the time is right, it must be told" said Sam authoritatively.

The groups of people started to file outside as the light began to fade and we all made our way to the beach where a bonfire was being set up. I vowed to stay awake the whole time as I knew this would be the most important legend that any of the pack would ever hear and it would affect us all.

**A/N: Another chapter written! Hope you liked it, I quite enjoyed writing parts of this. **

**Also just to warn you, the secret legend in the next chapter is going to be completely made up just so I can make it fit my story!**

**Anywho, please review!**

**-Lem x**


	9. The Secret Legend

**A/N: Gutentag! So here is the 'secret legend' chapter written as purely imagination but I thought it worked really well with the way the story is going. This is a very short chapter by the way, my imaginative juices are slow due to freshers flu attacking me **

**Thankyou to **_**TalonNight**_** for reviewing the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my own made up characters.**

**Chapter 9: The Secret Legend**

**Maiyah's POV**

A cool breeze swept around us as we gathered around the bonfire and settled ourselves on various picnic chairs or rugs. It sent a shiver up my spine and I moved closer to Embry on the blanket. He handed me his hoodie and I put it on, smiling in thanks as its giant size and warmth enveloped me. When everyone was seated, Billy Black, Jacob's father, wheeled himself forward into the light and began to tell the secret legend.

"Many years ago, it was prophesied that a Being would walk our lands that was neither human, nor wolf man, nor cold one. This Being would be something new that no one had encountered before. This being would be created when a twist to normality took place. The twist would occur between lovers or friends and following the twist, events would be set in motion that could not be reversed. The Being would change not once, but twice. It would be this that set it apart from others.

"The prophesy told of certain events that would be fixed. At first the Being would walk among us as an equal, unknown to many and overlooked by its peers, but things would begin to change. An intervention would occur with a group of wolf men which would solidify any doubt as to whether the chosen one was the Being. A wolf man would blind another wolf man in the quest to claim the Being, bringing disharmony and much sadness. The Being would change in order to open the eyes of the second wolf man and in turn change the sight of the first wolf man.

"The Being could not change just the once, it must change for a second time to be at one with the world. A balance between the forces would be found. The Being would exist in harmony with all other beings. The Being will rise, bringing great responsibility to all who are close and powerful forces will converge, creating new alliances. These events have been set in motion and time cannot be rewritten"

We all sat in a sort of stunned silence after Billy finished. I didn't understand half of it, he seemed to say most of it, no actually, all of it, in riddles. Everyone else appeared to have some grasp of what he had said and the silence was incredibly loud, if you can imagine that. Emily was the first to break the silence.

"So, food anyone?" she laughed nervously waving in the vague direction of the food. That seemed to stir most people and there were quiet mutterings between groups. I turned to Embry who hadn't moved an inch.

"Embry, aren't you hungry?" I tugged on his t shirt trying to get a response out of him. His arm wrapped around my shoulder and pulled me close to him.

"No, not right now" he kissed the top of my head and sighed, tightening his arm, "I think we should go"

"Why? What's wrong?" I asked curiously as he pulled me to my feet with him. He didn't answer me, instead just smiled down at me. It wasn't a warm smile or a happy smile, it was a very sad smile and it made me feel sad for whatever the reason was. We began to walk away when we heard footsteps pounding behind us. I turned and saw Paul. My face lit up. I don't know why but after the intense bonfire it was good to see someone who could always make me laugh.

"You're not leaving early are you squirt?" he stuck his lip out and I laughed at his expression.

"Me and Embry were, why?"

"You'll miss all the fun if you leave. Jacob's just challenged Collin to an arm wrestle, should be interesting although all of my money is going on Jake-"

"Paul, I'm taking her home" growled Embry, completely cutting off Paul. I noticed he was shaking slightly.

"No, I want to stay Embry" I stamped my foot like the little kid that I am.

"Maiyah!" Embry cried in exasperation, "it's late, I'm taking you home"

"Ah, come on Embry, give her a little bit of freedom tonight" I hugged Paul as he said that.

"Fine" spat Embry, "just one hour"

"Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou!" I squealed and ran to hug Embry as well, nearly tripping on the over-sized hoodie. I skipped back over to Paul and he gave me a piggy back over to the rest of the group, leaving Embry standing on his own.

* * *

><p><strong>Embry's POV<strong>

I didn't like the secret legend that Billy told everyone. It made me feel really uncomfortable and my stomach churned uneasily. I had a horrible feeling that the legend was going to come back and haunt me for a long time and that the events were too close for comfort. However I could not pinpoint any events, they were like a blip in my peripheral vision that was never there when you turned to look at it directly.

When Billy had finished telling us the legend, there was a deathly silence hanging over our group. If a grain of sand had moved we would all have heard it. I couldn't move, I was stuck in place staring intently at the flames before me. I only vaguely registered when Emily offered around food but I couldn't eat anything for fear of throwing it straight back up. I could feel a tug on my shirt and heard Maiyah ask if I was hungry. I just said no and hugged her tight to me never wanting to let her go. She suddenly seemed very fragile amongst all of us werewolves and I had an irrational fear for her safety. I needed to get her away from here.

I pulled her away from the crowd unnoticed as they were busy filling themselves with food. We were nearly off the beach when I heard someone running behind us.

"You're not leaving early are you squirt?" Paul. Great, the one person who Maiyah just loved to spend time with. I looked down and sure enough Maiyah was smiling at him.

"Me and Embry were, why?" she took a step towards Paul and I stiffened.

"You'll miss all the fun if you leave. Jacob's just challenged Collin to an arm wrestle, should be interesting although all of my money is going on Jake-" no, he will not persuade my sister to stay.

"Paul, I'm taking her home" I managed to growl, feeling my form shaking as I tried to compose myself.

"No, I want to stay Embry" oh god she's pulling her puppy dog face, how could I refuse? She stamped her foot impatiently and I felt my will power crumbling. I would get Paul later.

"Fine, just one hour" it came out much ruder than I expected but Maiyah squealed and thanked me before leaving with Paul.

I dragged my feet back over to the bonfire and sat on a rug, tucking my knees under my chin. I kept my eyes focused on Maiyah, making sure she wasn't straying too far from the group or getting into any scraps. She stayed with Paul mostly, which made my stomach twist uncomfortably and I wasn't even sure why, but it had something to do with the secret legend. I couldn't even find any amusement in Jake and Collin's arm wrestle, which I would usually have bet on or joined in, but not tonight.

I thought back to the legend that Billy had told. It seemed strange that now was the time that he should reveal it, what with there being a strange imprint and various cracks in the pack, such as me and Brady fighting and- hold up, everything's connected to Brady. What if the legend was about Brady? It was just too much of a coincidence that Brady should be the root of any problem now that Billy had told the legend. I shot up. Maiyah was not going to stay out here any longer. I jogged over to where she was watching Quil arm wrestle Jared.

"Maiyah, come with me now, I'm taking you home" I said with as much brotherly authority as I could muster. Maiyah's head snapped up and her face fell. I hated making her upset after everything that had happened but I really wasn't comfortable here.

"Hey come on man, let her stay for a bit" said Jacob slapping a hand on my back. I turned and growled at him to back off and luckily he did just that, holding his hands up in defeat.

I grabbed a hold of Maiyah's hand as she stumbled to her feet and we walked back to the truck in silence. I knew she was pissed off by the way she slammed the door and sat with her arms folded, a cross little frown on her face. The journey home seemed to take forever, the tension could have been cut with a knife. As we pulled up to the house, Maiyah leapt out before the truck had even stopped, but I didn't question her, just let her run inside. I knew how pissy Maiyah could get when she was in a mood.

I sighed as I stretched out on my bed. I couldn't get that stupid legend off my mind. There was something about it that just set me on edge. In the end I managed to fall into a fitful sleep, my dreams plagued with images of wolves, vampires and Maiyah stuck in the middle of it all.

**A/N: I know that was short but the content just fitted on its own. Also this is a very relevant chapter so I hope you paid attention to the riddles in the secret legend :P **

**As always, review!**

**-Lem x**


	10. Never See It Coming

**A/N: Hey guys! So I'm not really feeling the love for this story right now as no one is reviewing or anything so I've decided to mega speed up the story line to try and keep at least a few of you interested. So if you do find yourself reading this and want to make a certain Lemming smile, then PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my own characters.**

**Chapter 10: Never See It Coming**

**Maiyah's POV**

Embry had been acting really weird last night at the bonfire. He dragged me home when I was having a great time. That really sucked. Then this morning he was avoiding me or something like that. Every time I walked into a room that Embry had been in, he would just up and leave. Bit annoying if you ask me. By lunch, I had had more than enough so I cornered him as he tried to leave the bathroom, hands on hips, angry little girl frown, all the things that usually work on him.

"Why are you avoiding me as if I have some sort of creepy bubonic plague?" I demanded, using my most recent history lesson to improve my point. Embry looked a bit shocked.

"I wasn't avoiding you" he said too quickly for it to be the truth.

"You are. Are you keeping something from me? Because we all know how well that turned out" I yelled out at him, reminding him of my various suspensions. I watched as Embry's expression changed.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were mad at me for making you leave last night" he whispered, looking down at the floor. All my anger at him melted away and I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Is that it? I know I get angry at stuff but seriously, you're my brother, I can't stay mad at you" I said into his stomach as he hugged me back.

"Sorry Moomin, I should know that" he sighed and lifted me up, "now we have to be somewhere"

I looked at him curiously. I hadn't known of any plans for today, but Embry just laughed and took me outside where he placed me into his truck.

"Road trip?" I questioned as he pulled out of the yard.

"Almost. But it's something much, much better" he said with a grin.

I couldn't stop bouncing my knee nervously as we left La Push. Embry never, ever drove out of La Push unless it was some serious emergency. I glanced worriedly at my brother but he had a giant smile on his face. There couldn't be anything wrong if he was smiling. I mulled over my thoughts for a while and looked out of the window when I felt the truck slow and stop. I span round staring at Embry in a mix of shock and confusion. We were at the Newton's store. I started spluttering at Embry but he just dragged me into the store and to the back wall where my dream was shelved.

* * *

><p>"Paul!" I yelled, my voice full of excitement as I barrelled out of Embry's truck and into Sam's house. Paul ran into the hallway looking a bit wild, obviously assuming something bad was happening.<p>

"What? What's the matter?" he shouted looking around for the non-existent danger. I beamed up at him and held out my brand new bike helmet.

"No way!" he exclaimed, taking it from me and examining it from all angles, "Embry get you this?"

"Yep" I said enthusiastically nodding my head and running to my brother when he appeared grinning in the doorway, "Embry's the best"

"Oh really? What about poor Paul?" said Embry, pulling a mock sad face in Paul's direction. I giggled and squeezed Embry.

"Paul's the worst, don't you think?" I said grinning evilly.

"What? I'm like the best one here!" exclaimed Paul trying to defend his 'brilliance'.

The rest of the afternoon was a lot of fun. Embry and I spent a lot of time ganging up on Paul and insulting him. He didn't take it very well and almost phased which put a stop to our little games. The only other thing wrong with the afternoon, was that creeper Brady. He was always watching what I was doing or lurking in the corner of the room.

* * *

><p>Dinner was an interesting affair. Emily had made a huge lasagne, which apparently was a favourite of the pack. I tried to muscle my way through the boys to grab a plate, well as much muscle as an eight year old can give, but I was pretty much unsuccessful. I needed to try a different tactic. I happened to be sat between Paul and Quil who were having a heated discussion over who was fastest in a race and I decided now was my chance. I slid my plate closer to Paul's and quickly scooped a chunk of his lasagne onto my plate before settling into my original position and tucking in. A whole ten seconds passed before he noticed.<p>

"Who the hell stole my food?" he yelled, jumping up and glaring around the table. Somehow I managed to keep a straight face as his eyes searched my face.

"Dude maybe you just ate it yourself?" I said innocently smiling up at him.

"No, I distinctly remember not eating it" he growled and I couldn't help the cheeky grin that spread across my face. His face was a picture as he realised what had happened.

"You- my food!" he spluttered waving his arms around the place.

"Nice job squirt!" laughed Jacob, ducking as Paul went to slap him. I couldn't stop the uncontrollable giggles that erupted from me as Paul huffed back into his seat purposely pushing my chair back in the process.

"Don't push her" I heard Brady growl from across the table. A silence descended in the kitchen as everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at Brady. He was really starting to piss me off.

"What is your problem Brady?" I yelled across at him, leaping to my feet as a surge of anger swept through me.

"He could have hurt you, pushing your chair like that" Brady defended his actions but I had had enough of him being a creepy stalker.

"Paul wouldn't hurt me" I cried waving wildly at a shocked looking Paul.

"He nearly did earlier" Brady yelled back at me slamming his fist on the table making everything rattle.

"We were just messing about, you know having fun like normal people do instead of being creepy and weird" I yelled feeling the angry red colour flood my face and my little fists form balls.

"I don't care! He nearly phased on top of you" Brady leapt to his feet pointing an accusing finger at Paul.

"I know!" I screamed at him, "I pushed him too far, I know that, but we got over it"

"How can you get over it? He's not meant for you"

"What the hell do you mean? He's the best friend I've ever had, but you, you're the most annoying, arrogant, freaky, stalker I know" Brady's face seemed to twist as I said that and when he spoke next his voice was much quieter but sounded a little strange.

"You think I'm like that? Really? But I just want you to like me"

"What? Why would I like you? You follow me around but never talk to me, you just creep around like a shadow that never leaves and I'm fed up of it so just leave me alone" I finished as I felt someone's arms wrap around me pulling me back from where I was almost climbing onto the table to get at Brady.

"Enough!" came Sam's booming voice from the doorway, "Brady, outside now"

As Brady and Sam left the room, I collapsed into Embry who was holding onto me and cried my eyes out. I didn't understand anything. Brady wasn't my friend and I didn't want him telling me who was good for me to hang out with.

I was still crying when the phone rang. Emily went to answer it as most of the wolves had left me and Embry alone. After what seemed like an eternity, my tears finally dried up and I just sniffled into Embry's t shirt.

"You ok?" whispered Embry into my ear. I nodded, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I don't like him" I whispered, as if it wasn't obvious enough already.

"I know, it's ok, you don't have to like him" soothed Embry, "but you like Paul?"

"Yeah, he's my friend" I said nodding and pulling back from Embry who smiled back at me as Emily returned to the table.

"Embry?" Emily sounded a bit nervous so I turned to look at her, "There's someone on the phone for you"

"Who?" he asked setting me down next to Emily who immediately wrapped me up in a hug.

"It's a Mrs Parker" she said nervously and I noticed Embry start to shake and clench his fists.

"Mrs Parker? As in..." Embry trailed off when Emily just nodded. Then a thought popped into my head as he left to get the phone.

"Anya's mum?" I questioned cautiously glancing at Emily's face. She nodded and a tight smile formed on her features. I gulped loudly and squeezed my eyes shut, clinging onto Emily as though something bad would happen if I let go.

"Maiyah?" I peeked out through Emily's long hair at my brother who had a funny expression on his face, "can we chat for a moment?" I nodded and slipped across the room. Embry led me outside and we sat in the dirt by the edge of the forest.

"Why was Mrs Parker calling you?" I inquired because I was very confused.

"Mrs Parker... Mrs Parker would like to meet you" said Embry quite quickly and I looked up into his face to see how he was close to phasing, but it didn't scare me.

"But, why?" I pushed for answers. He took a deep breath before reeling off his answer.

"Anya Parker is very sorry for what she did. She didn't realise what she was doing and would like to apologise for her terrible actions" recited Embry. I sat there in shock for a few moments before mulling over what Embry had said.

"Ok" I whispered simply. If Anya was sorry and wanted to apologise, I should listen, right?

"Ok? You really want to hear her apologies?" Embry looked a bit shocked.

"Yeah, I can hear what she has to say, then set the pack loose on her" I finished up with a toothy grin. Embry chuckled and wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"How did I end up with such a great sister" I beamed up at him and crawled into his lap.

"So, when do I have to go meet her?"

"Tomorrow" we both sighed, "Mrs Parker will pick you up from here around 10 and then I think she's taking you to the ice cream parlour with Anya"

"Ok, at least I get free ice cream" I said with a sigh as Embry laughed at my reasoning.

"That's right Moomin! Now go take a cycle, I want you to use that helmet until it shrivels up and goes mouldy" I laughed as Embry pulled me to my feet and handed me the shiny new helmet. Those next few hours were some of the best I ever had. The helmet was even better knowing that Embry had given it to me.

* * *

><p>"Maiyah come on, we need to get to Sam's" yelled Embry up the stairs, tapping his foot impatiently.<p>

I rushed from my room, grabbing my bike helmet on the way. Embry had promised that I could cycle to Sam's just so long as he got to run with me. I had no problems with that, after all, Embry wanted me to wear this helmet to death. I raced around the side of the house and grabbed my bike, wheeling it round to the front yard. Just as I was about to climb on Embry grabbed me and pulled me back.

"Helmet first Moomin" he said with a smile.

"Hurry up duuuude" I whined impatiently as he clipped the helmet onto my head and adjusted the strap. As soon as he tapped the top of my head I was off.

"Not too fast" I heard Embry yell as I raced off into the distance.

"Sure thing bro" I called back, completely ignoring him.

The ride there was great. It was surprisingly sunny for La Push and as I looked into the forest, I watched with a smile as the sun bounced off Embry's fur. All too soon, we were at Sam's and the dreaded wait for Mrs Parker began. I sat on the edge of the sofa feeling restless but at the same time not wanting to do anything.

"Want me to rough her up squirt?" whispered Paul with a nudge to my shoulder as he sat next to me.

"Not yet" I said absentmindedly crawling onto his lap, "what if I get mad and throw an ice cream?"

"Then I'll know I've been teaching you properly" he chuckled and I grinned up at him.

"I'll throw one especially for you"

"A big chocolate one covered in gooey sauce for maximum impact?"

"Yes sir" I mock saluted him and we both fell about laughing. The mental image was great.

My momentary happiness was just that- momentary. There was a knock on the door and I cringed back into Paul who automatically tightened his grip and growled.

"I've come to pick up Maiyah Call" said a man's voice from the porch. I glanced at Paul. It was meant to be Mrs Parker, not some man I didn't know about. Luckily Sam was thinking the same thing.

"We were expecting a Mrs Parker. Who are you?" Sam demanded in his alpha voice that no one could refuse, not even someone who wasn't in the pack.

"I'm Rhys Parker, Anya's brother. My mum's been held up but she sent me to collect Maiyah" said the man very confidently. There was a pause. I guess everyone was sizing up the opposition. Hands down the pack would win.

"Maiyah" I heard Sam call out to me and I climbed off Paul. I turned and gave him a brave smile.

"I'll be right back" I said quietly to him

"He tries anything, I kick his butt. Now go make me proud my little ice cream throwing munchkin" Paul replied pushing me towards the door. I gave him one last smile and exited the room, making my way to the front door. Embry, Sam and Jared were blocking the man from view and I smirked at the thought of how intimidating they could look. I tugged on Embry's shirt to make him move out the way. As I passed he pulled me back and knelt in front of me.

"I'll come check on you if you like" he offered. I just shook my head.

"It's just the ice cream parlour, I'll be fine and anyway you have to help Paul kick butt if anything happens" I smiled at my brother and gave him a final hug before turning and looking at Rhys Parker. He was a bit odd looking. His brown hair was very short, as though one day he'd just taken a razor to it, his skin was blotchy and a bit puffy and his clothes were old and creased.

"Let's go kid" he said before turning and walking out towards his car.

I got in and nervously turned to wave at my extended family. If I had known then that I wouldn't see them again for an eternity I would have ninja rolled straight out of the car. But unfortunately no one has foresight so I stayed put, being driven to my doom.

**A/N: So there's the end of another chapter. Like I said earlier, I'm not feeling the love but I hope those of you out there who do read, are enjoying the story.**

**Anyway, please review, it makes me happy!**

**-Lem x**


	11. No Going Back

**A/N: I've finally written another chapter! It's a cold, wet, windy Sunday and I have nothing better to do with my time (that's a blatant lie folks) so voila, a chapter appears!**

I'd like to say a MASSIVE THANKYOU to_** lucyana12, TinyButDangerous, sara253xxx, the newest daughter **_and _**MacePop **_for reviewing the last chapter! You have no idea how happy you guys made me! And just to hint at you... a couple of you are thinking along the right lines! Please continue to review!

**Also, saw Johnny English Reborn yesterday! What a film! Hands up if you want a voice changing travel lozenge? Damn right I do!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my own characters.**

**Chapter 11: No Going Back**

**Maiyah's POV**

"Why have we stopped here? Aren't we going to meet your mum and Anya?" I asked nervously as Rhys stopped the car at a deserted lay-by. He turned and smiled a twisted sort of grin at me which made my blood freeze.

"I'm not taking you to them, they don't know I have you" he said laughing. I gulped. I was really scared now.

"W-what's g-going on?" I stuttered, starting to panic.

"I'm going to take you on a little walk"

"N-no, I don't w-want to g-go with you" I stuttered again feeling the tears spiking my eyes. I tried to sink into the chair as Rhys seemed to grow.

"You're coming with me whether you like it or not" he yelled getting out of the driver's side and storming over to my side before ripping the door open. I couldn't help the whimper that escaped from my lips.

"Get out" he barked down at me, his eyes looked glazed and wild. I couldn't move and that just spurred him on. He ripped the seatbelt off and grabbed my wrist, pulling me from the vehicle.

"Let go of me" I whispered. I had meant it to sound angry but it came out like the pathetic little girl I was. It only made Rhys tighten his grip.

He pulled me towards the forest and through my wall of panic I had a glimmer of hope. The forest meant that there would be wolves and wolves will always protect me.

I tripped and stumbled several times as Rhys dragged me through the dense woodland. My face had scratches on it and my shoulder ached from where Rhys had yanked me to my feet several times. We had been walking for what felt like hours and my glimmer of hope had faded completely. No one was coming to help me. I was all alone with a lunatic.

I was snapped out of my ever depressing thoughts when Rhys suddenly stopped and pushed me to the ground before pacing back and forth. I wrapped my arms around my knees and shivered. I knew there was no way out of this. The fear was consuming me completely. I didn't think I could run, if I tried to move my limbs would freeze up and he would catch me for sure. I wanted Embry more than anything. I wanted him to take away this evil man. I just wanted to be anywhere but here and I couldn't stop the tears that flowed silently down my face. Suddenly Rhys stopped pacing and turned to look at me.

"Want to know why you're here?" he asked menacingly, I couldn't move or speak so he continued, "you got my little sister into a deep pile of shit. How could you do that? She's my little sister and you got her suspended. She had to talk to the police and everything. How could you? She's only nine years old"

His voice had gotten so loud inside my head that I just whimpered. I couldn't believe what he was saying. What happened to Anya was brought on by her own actions. I wanted to scream at him, make him understand, but I couldn't, I was too scared. I felt like I was stuck in a freezing cold fog that trapped me with no obvious escape. Then Rhys was walking towards me and I cowered back against the tree I was next to.

"You stupid, stupid child" he screamed at me, spit flying from his mouth, a vein sticking out in his neck and forehead, "my sister should not be being bullied"

"I-I didn't p-please-"

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP! You are ruining my family so just shut up" he screamed.

I didn't notice he had raised his arm until his fist collided with my face. I screamed as pain shot through my cheek and I skidded across the forest floor. I covered my face with my hands as sobs shook me.

"You see what happens when you do something stupid? There are always consequences! You can never escape, do you hear me? Never escape"

"P-please n-no" I sobbed peering at him through my fingers and bleary vision. He looked like the devil. His face was red, his eyes bugging out of his head. Never in my life had I been so scared.

"Don't talk to me" he spat taking a step closer, I whimpered away from him curling into a ball, "you don't have the right to talk"

I watched as he suddenly sat on the ground and rocked backwards and forwards muttering under his breath. I was too scared to move, my hands balling into tight fists against my chest. When he shot towards me I let out a half scream and he pulled me into a sitting position, my eyes wide, my breath coming out in short gasps.

"I have to give you something" he breathed at me, his face only a couple of inches from mine, I could see the blood vessels that had popped in my eyes.

I tried to move back but his hand gripped my arm too tightly for me to get away. I started shaking my head but he just started smiling, not a happy, friendly smile, one that makes your blood run cold and your heart shrivel. Rhys pulled something from his jacket pocket and I ripped my eyes from his face to look at the small flask he was gripping.

"Drink" he demanded shoving the flask against my bruised cheek causing me to whimper pathetically again and shake my head. He unscrewed the stopper and shoved it against my lips. I clamped my mouth shut. There was no way I was going to drink whatever was in his flask.

"Drink" he hissed, pulling my chin and making my mouth open.

Rhys poured the liquid into my mouth and I choked as it slipped down my throat. He started laughing manically and dropped his hold on me stepping back and running his hands through his hair. I could feel the liquid burning uncomfortably inside me but there was nothing I could do. I was helpless in the woods with no one to save me.

"You're going to die" he sang while laughing and skipping around the trees.

Right then, when he said those words, my heart crashed uncomfortably against my ribs and the shocking realisation flooded through me. I couldn't die, I just couldn't, I'd hardly lived and I wasn't being given a chance to say goodbye to Embry. I gasped as my insides clenched painfully.

"Embry" I whispered as if by some miracle he would magically appear.

"No, little girl, he's not going to find you" I heard Rhys sneer, "no one will find you until it's too late. Goodbye little Call" and with that he laughed and as I glanced up, he ran off, leaving me to die all alone.

When I knew he was gone, I screamed. I screamed and screamed and screamed, letting out all my frustrations. I was angry, so angry. Why did I have to be punished for other people's mistakes? Why did I have to die? I needed Embry. I wanted to see him one last time before the end. Freaking hell, I was only eight, I hadn't even lived. Then the pain started to build inside me. It felt as though I was being ripped apart and then I couldn't see anything. The world had gone black and all I could do was lie there, whimpering, until the end came.

* * *

><p><strong>Embry's POV<strong>

I was uncomfortable to say the least. I knew Mrs. Parker would be there to make sure nothing went wrong during the meeting, but my gut was telling me something was seriously wrong. I didn't even know there was a brother in the picture but he had looked old enough to be responsible. Then something happened that got my heart racing and my mind whirring. There was a knock on the door at exactly 10:06. Twenty minutes since the last visitor.

"Hello, are you Sam Uley?" I heard the woman's voice say, the woman who I had spoken to the other day. The woman that I knew was Mrs. Parker. I ran to the door, panic filling me.

"Yes I am, who's asking?" Sam said, his tone calm.

"Mrs. Parker" I gasped at the same time as Mrs. Parker herself.

"What are you doing here?" I said gripping the doorframe.

"Embry" said Sam in a warning tone, but I couldn't really pay attention, I needed answers.

"Don't worry dear, I'm just here to pick up Maiyah" said Mrs. Parker smiling.

"Maiyah" was all I could get out. Luckily Sam was there to form coherent sentences.

"You're here to pick her up? I'm sorry, but she's already gone" said Sam looking as confused as Mrs. Parker, "your son, Rhys, said you sent him ahead so Maiyah left with him"

"What? No, that's not... oh god... we have to find them" exclaimed Mrs. Parker, flapping her arms and turning towards the yard.

"Mrs. Parker" said Sam, his alpha authority coming through causing Mrs. Parker to turn, "what's wrong?"

"It's Rhys, he's got problems, mental problems, he's not safe to be around" she cried, worry clear on her face.

I felt sick. I had to find Maiyah, make sure she was ok. Nothing could happen to her, she had already been through so much. I would never forgive myself if anything happened to her.

"Embry, get everyone together" Sam directed at me, I nodded numbly, "don't worry Mrs. Parker, we'll find her. But it might be helpful if you called the police, just in case there have been any suspicious activities that could find them faster"

Mrs. Parker ran to her car and as she drove away I ran into the woods and quickly phased, howling out a summons to all the shifters. I could feel as they phased one by one and more voices entered my mind. I waited until Sam, the last to phase, joined us.

_Right, we have a search on our hands. Rhys Parker has made off with Maiyah and he's unstable, possibly dangerous. We don't know where he's taken Maiyah but it sure as hell wasn't to the ice cream shop – _Sam

_What? Why the hell would he take off with Maiyah? – _Paul

_We're unsure what his intentions are at this point, but we have to find her before something does happen – _Sam

_Shit this isn't good – _Jacob

_You alright Embry? – _Seth

_I'll be fine when that creep is dead, no one takes my sister and gets away with it – _Me

_We'll find her man, don't worry – _Collin

_Right, we'll split into teams, it will make is easier to cover more ground that way. Leah, you go with Jacob and Seth, Paul, you're with Collin and Jared, Quil you take Brady that means that Embry, you're with me. Spread over the area and keep everyone updated – _Sam

With the groups sorted we set off in our respective groups. I was glad I was with Sam and I knew he'd only gone with me to stop me freaking out too much. I needed to keep control if I wanted any chance of finding Maiyah.

* * *

><p><strong>Brady's POV<strong>

I was scared. I could feel the pull of the imprint but it was weak, very weak and getting weaker with every step I took. We had been running for nearly an hour when I picked up her scent. It didn't smell right though, almost chemical, but definitely her.

Something inside of me was telling my brain that I needed to get rid of Quil and shut off my thoughts. I was finding it hard to control the strange urges inside me and before I knew what was happening, I was attacking Quil.

_What the hell man? What are you doing? – _Quil

_Sorry Quil – _Me

That was the last thought I had before I managed to cut off my thoughts from everyone else and overcome Quil. He may be bigger than me, but I was a fraction faster. I flung him towards a rock face and heard an echoing crack. I felt slightly guilty, but I wasn't really in control and I knew that Quil wouldn't be waking up any time soon.

I sprinted off, following the trail of Maiyah's scent. There may be something wrong with the imprint I had over her, but while it was there, I was going to protect her and save her from any danger while I still had the chance. I could feel the other wolves trying to get through the block in my mind but I refused to listen. I needed to do this alone.

A few paces later and I saw Maiyah. She was just lying on the forest floor, her face scrunched up in obvious pain, her breathing shallow and her heart rate slowing with every passing second. She smelt of death and poison and looked so tiny and fragile. Anger boiled inside me. This was wrong, all wrong. The pull towards her was still getting weaker. I didn't know if it was because she was so close to death, but the pain that I was supposed to feel was minimal at most.

Then, as if struck by a thunderbolt of a plan, I phased back into human form and pulled on my shorts. I lifted her into my arms knowing exactly what I had to do. There was only one way to save her, not a way that anyone would like, but Maiyah would stay alive if it was the last thing I ever did.

I sprinted through the forest, cradling Maiyah to my chest. A few tears had worked their way down my face as I realised just how slow Maiyah's heart beat was. She was fading... fast.

I finally reached my destination and before I could start hammering on the door of the big white mansion, Carlisle and Edward Cullen were standing on the porch steps.

"Brady, what can I do for you?" said Carlisle, obviously shocked by my sudden appearance behind enemy lines. I looked at Edward, surely he knew, but his face was giving nothing away.

"I need to you save her" I said, sounding more sure of myself than I actually felt.

"Brady, you know I can't" said Carlisle, sighing.

"No, you don't understand! You have to... please" I shouted, my voice cracking on the last word, "Edward, please, can't you hear what I'm thinking? You must know-"

"I can't hear you Brady, there's some sort of shield around you" said Edward with a frown. I looked wildly between the two then down at Maiyah in my arms. The sight broke my heart. A child this young shouldn't be at death's door.

"Please..." I choked out, feeling more tears gathering in my eyes, "she's going to die"

"Very well, give her to me" said Carlisle after a pause.

He seemed to disappear when I handed over my imprint, but Edward led me to a room that looked a bit like a surgery. Dr. Cullen had already laid Maiyah on the table, her hand hanging limply over the edge. I was curious about one thing though.

"Edward, what's she thinking about?" I asked feeling nervous. Edward seemed to look uncomfortable before answering.

"Her mind is a jumble at the moment. She's thinking a lot about Embry, but mostly it's just pain. She doesn't understand what's going on and is completely oblivious to her surroundings; she doesn't know we're here"

I gulped loudly. My poor Maiyah was hurting and that did hurt me. I watched as Carlisle filled a syringe with some cloudy liquid, my eyes wide. I didn't hear the door behind me open.

"Carlisle, stop!" I turned to see Esme and Alice standing in the doorway.

"Carlisle, you know this is wrong. You could be killed, we could all be killed. She's still a child" cried Esme rushing forward and taking hold of Carlisle's arm. How dare she try and stop him saving Maiyah. I could feel myself shaking but I shook my head clear and tried to calm down.

"He has to save Maiyah" I growled, clenching my fists.

"Brady is right. You have to do this" piped up Alice from next to me as I looked at her in shock, "I've seen it. This has to happen"

"It's true" said Edward quietly, "it is foretold in the legends of the Quileute tribe"

"Esme, you have to let me do this" said Carlisle calmly removing Esme from his grip. She seemed less reluctant after hearing Alice speak which caused me to release the breath that I had inadvertently been holding in. Then Carlisle turned to me.

"Does the rest of the pack know?"

"No" I replied truthfully. What else could I say?

"Would Sam and Embry agree to this?" he asked stepping closer to Maiyah.

"In all honesty, I don't know. I would hope yes because I am not giving them a choice. If they want her alive, or whatever she will be, then they will just have to deal with it" I said, my words full of conviction. Carlisle paused, clearly deep in thought and I couldn't help but notice the glances he shared with Edward and Alice.

"Very well, but she will be in a lot of pain and only if she has the strength will she survive the transformation" he said slowly and carefully, making sure I understood every word.

"Just do it" I whispered closing my eyes.

Maiyah would survive, she was always strong, she had to survive.

I opened my eyes and watched as Dr. Cullen pulled up Maiyah's top, placing the needle over where her weak heart was beating its last. He looked at me one last time before turning and plunging the needle deep into Maiyah's chest.

As he did, I felt as though someone had stabbed me at the same time. The pain in my chest was unbearable and I fell to my knees clutching my ribs. Then the pain was gone. It just vanished as though it had never been there. A rush of blood flowed through my head and I fell sideways. I didn't know what was happening.

I lay there for maybe a few minutes before I could sit up. I shook my head. Everything felt so clear and new. I felt free. I looked across the room at Maiyah and felt nothing. No pull, no need to protect and save, just nothing. I scrambled to my feet in panic. She was still alive, just. I could see her squirming, clearly in discomfort and I knew she was starting to turn.

Then I realised... the imprint was gone... broken.

What had I done? Sam would kill me, if Embry didn't kill me first that is. I had to get out, leave before I did anymore damage.

No one tried to stop me as I bolted from the room and out into the forest. I phased as soon as I was undercover, not bothering to remove my shorts, and ran. I just ran. Away from the terrible deed that I had done and away from the retribution that I would have to face someday, but not today.

I could vaguely hear other voices in my head asking what was going on but I let nothing slip and as I ran further, the voices dimmed then quieted altogether. I was alone with my guilt and I intended for it to stay that way until the time came for me to face the consequences of my actions.

My last sane thought before I let the wolf take over- _please let Maiyah survive, please._

**A/N: So there we are folks, another chapter! This time filled with lots of actions and twists and it only took me two days! I really hope you all enjoyed reading this one! If you did, remember...**

**PLEASE**

**REVIEW**

**No seriously, please do review, it helps me to write!**

**-Lem x**


	12. Lost and Found

**A/N: So here I am currently on a sugar rush after going to Costa! It got me right in the mood to write another chapter!**

**Time**** to ****say ****thankyou! ****So**** THANKYOU**** to**_** the **__**newest **__**daughter **_**for ****reviewing**** the ****last ****chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my own characters.**

**Chapter 12: Lost and Found**

**Embry's POV**

Everything was messed up and I was going mad. Maiyah was gone. It had been two weeks since the police had caught Rhys Parker and there was still no sign of my sister, dead or alive. Every day I went out and tried to find her but I could never catch her scent. None of the pack tried to stop me, even though they thought it was useless going out every day. Sometimes Paul or Seth would go with me, but nothing helped. I was angry as well. Brady had gone missing. None of us could hear his thoughts but we all knew what he did to Quil. I had a horrible feeling that Brady knew what happened to Maiyah and yet there was nothing I could do about it.

I lay somewhere in the forest engulfed in sadness. I felt so alone without Maiyah. She had always been the one to cheer me up when I was down and put a smile on my face with her little quirks. Now, nothing made me smile.

"Embry? Emily wants to know if you want anything to eat" I heard Jacob say. I just stared up through the leaves to the darkening storm. There was silence for a few minutes but I knew Jake was still there.

"I'll bring something out for you" I heard him leave and I closed my eyes, sighing to myself.

Mum and Dad would be so ashamed of me, losing my little sister like that. And to think, I just let her go with him. I should have questioned him more than I did, I could have stopped him. I let out a frustrated grunt and slammed my fists into the earth.

When Jake reappeared with a dish of food I sat up slowly, not bothering to brush the leaves and dirt off my back. He sat opposite me and placed the food down. I picked at it but didn't eat much.

"Come on man, you have to eat something" said Jake in a pleading voice. I just shook my head. How could I eat when I didn't know where my own sister was?

"Embry, you have to. Maiyah would want you to stay strong, do it for her"

"Jake-"

"No, I'm serious. We will find her and she will need you. If you want to find her you have to keep going, for her"

"I know. It's just... hard" I said running my hand through my hair.

"I know man, we all miss her but she will turn up. And please don't take this the wrong way, but you like this, it's not helping. If she was dead, we would know, there would be a body. But there's nothing. That means Maiyah is still alive somewhere, we just have to let her come back to us"

I looked up at Jake. He was right, she couldn't be dead, I would know if she was. I felt a lump rising in my throat and tears began streaming down my face. A sob escaped before I could stop it. I didn't care that Jake was there, I just missed Maiyah so much.

Jake stayed with me while I cried for my lost sister which I was grateful for. I didn't really want to be alone anymore. After what seemed like an age I managed to stop the tears and Jake persuaded me to return to Sam and Emily's place.

"Embry!" cried Seth as soon as I got through the door. I couldn't bring myself to smile so I just nodded as a greeting.

The rest of the pack welcomed me back as I hadn't really been around much the last fortnight. I sat myself at the kitchen table with a sigh.

"It'll be alright, we'll find her" said Paul clapping me on the shoulder.

"I know" I said, sighing again.

Paul had been nearly as cut up about it as I had. Him and Maiyah had always got along really well so for Paul it was like losing a best friend as well. She had understood Paul and knew when to stop pushing him and just how far they could take a joke. It was almost the same with her and Seth. They had always messed around, chasing each other through the house. And Jake, Maiyah would always talk to him if she couldn't talk to me. I hadn't realised how important Maiyah had become within the pack. She was like a breath of fresh air. Now she was gone.

* * *

><p>A couple of days later, the pack had managed to persuade me to go out on patrol again. We patrolled in threes just in case any of us had a 'Brady moment' as we called it and turned on anyone else.<p>

It was late one afternoon when I came across a strange scent. I stood completely still, not even daring to breathe.

_Embry, __what__'__s__ happening?__ – _Paul

_Have __you __found __something?__ – _Jared

_I__'__ve __got __a __strange __scent, __it__'__s __like __leech __but __not __quite __right__ – _Me

_Yeah,__ I__'__ve __got __that __too__ – _Jared

_But__ we__'__re __not __even __near __the __border__ – _Paul

_It__'__s __not __Cullen__ – _Me

_I__'__m __heading __your __way __Embry__ – _Jared

_Same__ – _Paul

_It__ smells __old, __like __a __couple __of __days __maybe__ – _Me

_Headed__ north?__ – _Jared

_North-east __I __think__ – _Me

_Should__ we __follow?__ – _Jared

_Yeah,__ we__'__ll __see __how __far __it __goes __up__ – _Me

_Right,__ let__'__s __go __boys__ – _Paul

The three of us set of at a run, following the strange smell. It was sweet like a leech but it didn't burn like their scent usually did. It was like it was muted, or not complete in some way. The last thing we needed was a newborn in these parts.

As we needed the treaty line, the smell blurred with the scent of the Cullen's sickly burning smell. Paul suggested we head along the treaty line just in case the scent reappeared but after over 20 miles in each direction we realised the scent did not come back. Whatever had that smell had not re-entered our reservation.

At the end of the patrol we headed back to share our findings with the others. Sam was quite unsettled by the news so set up extra patrols, meaning double shifts sometimes.

* * *

><p>A whole week had passed since the scent was first discovered. Everyone was shattered but Sam refused to stop the extra patrols, determined to discover the source of the mysterious smell. Whatever creature it was had come back into La Push twice more, once on Sam's patrol with Quil and Collin and once again when I was on with Leah and Seth. Neither time had we been successful in catching anything although the second time we caught the scent, it was only a couple of hours old. We had chased after it, sprinting at full speed, but still we were unsuccessful in our attempts.<p>

"Sam, seriously, it's not done any damage. No dead animals or hikers. It obviously doesn't want to hunt on our land so can we please cut patrols?" said a very tired and frustrated Leah one evening. None of the rest of us had said anything but we were all thinking it. We looked up at Sam hoping he would let us off.

"Look, I will not have a leech on our land. I don't care if it hasn't made a kill yet, it's only a matter of time and you all know it. Extra patrols stay until we have caught the filthy bloodsucker" said Sam in his alpha tone, making us all groan under the weight of the command, our muscles sore and our eyes heavy with sleep.

"Why don't we just ask the Cullen's for help?" whined Seth for the millionth time.

"No. I thought I made myself clear on that issue, Seth. We do this our way"

"But Sam-"

"Seth, quit your complaining. Go get some sleep, you're on again at midnight" said Sam, raising a stern eyebrow at poor Seth.

Seth didn't need to be told twice and curled up in an armchair, his snores filling the air within five minutes. I sighed, got up and went out to the backyard where Emily was sat on the porch steps.

"Hey Emily"

"Oh, hi Embry, how are you doing?" she said linking her arm through mine as I sat next to her.

"Ok I suppose. I just can't stop thinking of Maiyah being out there while there's a strange leech out there" I said kicking the dirt with my shoe.

"Hey, she'll turn up and you'll find this leech and everything will be alright, trust me" said Emily patting my knee.

"I know, but right now it just seems like I'm hoping for the impossible" I sighed, "I mean, if I didn't have to run double shifts, I might be able to spend more time searching for her, you know?"

"Yeah, I understand where you're coming from, but Sam has his reasons. He has to protect the tribe"

"Yeah"

"And Maiyah's a sensible girl. Maybe she's just hiding out for a bit? She might think that Parker bloke is still out there and she's just waiting for the opportune moment" Emily nudged me and I gave a half smile.

"Yeah, she's got brains has that girl" I smiled as I remembered the way her face would light up when she was telling a really exciting piece of news.

"See there's that smile we've all been missing" said Emily with a small chuckle.

"Really? Jake once said I looked like I'd bitten a lemon" I laughed at the memory. It felt strange to laugh after so long without it.

"Yeah, well that's Jake for you. And anyway, you should tell him he looks like he's got a stick shoved up his backside every time someone mentions sardines and pancakes" said Emily laughing loudly.

I couldn't stop the laughter that erupted from me as I remembered the incident where Quil and I had booby trapped Jake's room so when he opened his door, he was attacked with flying sardines as pancakes covered in treacle landed on his head.

"Man that was funny" I said as I calmed down, hearing a door open behind us.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, Jake, hi" I spluttered as I burst out laughing again.

"Pancakes and sardines" shrieked Emily as she collapsed into laughter as well.

"Seriously, can you guys please just forget that?" said Jake very stiffly.

"I'm sorry man, it was just such a classic moment" I gasped clutching my stomach.

"Yeah hilarious" sarcasm dripping from his tone.

"Sorry Jake, you know we're only messing with you" said Emily standing up and giving Jake a quick hug.

"Yeah, I know. I just wish you would forget" he said with a sigh.

"Already forgotten" I said standing up but unable to wipe the smirk off my face.

"Whatever" said Jake flipping me off, "by the way, Sam wants you to run patrol with Seth tonight"

"Great" I said rolling my eyes, "better get in some sleep first then"

I walked past Emily and Jake and found a spot on an unoccupied sofa before letting the depths of sleep creep over me.

* * *

><p><strong>Emily's POV<strong>

It was now four weeks since Maiyah had gone missing. No one had given up on finding her, but Sam still had everyone on red alert with the mystery vampire running in and out of La Push, evading all of the werewolves. Embry was having it tough. He had come out of the depression that had claimed him the first couple of weeks but was not back to his normal, jokey self. It wasn't really surprising, considering his only surviving family member had disappeared of the face of the earth. The pack as a whole had taken the disappearance badly, particularly Paul.

I decided to bake. I was alone in the house for once, which was unusual. Members of the pack who weren't on patrol were having a small bonfire to try and brighten the mood. I hadn't gone as I wanted to clean the house. I had done the cleaning, now the baking could begin.

Not muffins, that's all I knew. I baked muffins all the time so wanted to try something different. I finally settled on chocolate chip cookies. They were simple and I could make hundreds in one sitting. The recipe was an old one that had been passed down from my mother so it always made me feel like she was watching over me when I made them.

I put the radio on and mixed the mixture in time with whichever pop song came on. I sang along aimlessly, and rather tunelessly, to a Dolly Parton song as I put the trays of cookies into the oven to bake. I dusted off my hands and took off my apron, doing a little dance as I went to hang it up. I nearly had a heart attack when I heard a knock at the door. I flicked the radio off and cautiously went towards the front entrance. No one ever knocked and the only people that ever really came round, were the pack. I took a deep breath before slowly opening the door a fraction and peeking through the crack.

"Maiyah!" I screamed flinging the door wide open when I saw little Maiyah Call standing on my porch.

"Hi Emily!" she said brightly stepping forward.

I wrapped her up in a massive bear hug, swinging her in a circle. I couldn't believe she was actually here. She had returned just like we all said she would. There was something different about her that I couldn't put my finger on, but it was probably just because I hadn't seen her for over a month.

"Maiyah, where have you been? Are you ok? You're not hurt are you? Oh it's so wonderful to see you sweetheart" I cried all in one breath. I smiled widely as I put her down, taking both of her hands in mine and listening to her laugh.

"I wasn't far, I just had to come back though, I missed everyone. I'm ok though, I got fixed up. Where's Embry?" she said looking round me, trying to find her brother.

"He'll be back soon, I'll give him a ring. Oh Maiyah, you have no idea how amazing it is to see you" I gushed feeling tears of happiness form in my eyes. I knelt down and hugged the child again, not wanting to let go in case she disappeared.

"Emily? Are you ok?" I heard her ask, voice full of concern.

"I'm fine, it's just... wow... you're actually here!" I said with a sob, "now, I've got some cookies in the oven. Give them ten minutes and they'll be done, how about that? A fresh cookie and some milk?"

"Oh, yes please Emily! I'm starving!" I laughed as she patted her belly and grinned her toothy grin.

I took Maiyah into the kitchen and rushed over to the phone. I knew Embry wasn't on patrol again today so he would be there to answer my call. The phone just rang out. I left a total of eight messages, attempting to call Sam, Jared, anyone, but no one was picking up. I shrugged, hoping they were either having too much fun, or busy taking down the rogue vampire.

The next hour was spent catching up with Maiyah. We managed to get through a whole tray of cookies. Maiyah really hadn't been joking when she said she was hungry, she was eating like one of the pack.

We finished up in the kitchen and settled in the living room to watch Beauty and the Beast. Apparently Maiyah was having withdrawal symptoms from lack of the film. I couldn't help but chuckle at her reasoning to watch it. I slotted the DVD into the machine and sat back on the couch. Maiyah curled up against my side and I wrapped an arm around her. I felt as though I could keep her safe if she stayed with me.

The film started and we were both quite involved in the story when I heard a crash and Sam's voice frantically calling out my name.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

I had decided that the pack needed some time out after all the double shifts I had been making them do. We organised a bonfire down on First Beach and everyone was thrilled to know that they were getting a break. Quick patrols were organised for the time of the bonfire but only short ones so that everyone could enjoy the rest.

"Hey Sam, thanks for doing this, everyone really needed it" said Embry coming to sit next to me.

"It's ok, I know I've been pushing everyone lately. You've all been doing a great job, you just need some time out" I said with a smile. Embry was still beating himself up about his sister but we all held onto the belief that she would indeed return.

"Yeah, it's just nice not to have to think about patrol for one night" he lay back on the sand, "she will come back, won't she Sam?"

"Of course she will. Don't ever doubt that" I said patting his shoulder. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"I just wish I hadn't let her go with him"

"Embry, seriously, stop beating yourself up. No one could have known what he would do, it's really not your fault" I said in a stern tone.

We sat in silence for a while before Quil came and got us to play a game of soccer. We rarely played football anymore, it was just a reminder that our best player was missing.

The game went on for about half an hour before we heard Jake howl somewhere in the distance. We all tensed as we understood. He had picked up a fresh scent. The bonfire was immediately abandoned as we all phased instantly, not caring about shredding our clothes.

_Jake,__ where __are __you?__ – _Me

_Sam,__ fresh__ scent __heading __south__ – _Jake

_We__'__re __on __it. __Fast __as __you __can __guys, __it__'__s __not __getting __away __this __time__ – _Me

We sprinted faster than we had ever gone before, determined to catch the leech after our many failed attempts.

_Shit, __Sam, __it__'__s __heading__ towards__ your __place__ – _Leah

_No!__ No, __no, __no, __no, __no! __Emily!__ – _Me

My mind was racing. If anything happened to Emily, I would never forgive myself. Her beautiful face flashed through my mind. I couldn't lose her, I just couldn't. I don't think I would be able to survive. Leah was right. The leech was headed straight for the house. My heart was pounding in my chest. We all slowed as we neared the edge of the tree line.

_I__'__m__ going__ to __phase __back __and __go__ in. __You __all __wait __out __here __and __surround __the __house. __When __I __give __the __signal __I __want __Paul __and __Leah __to __come __in. __The__ rest __of __you __wait __out __here __in __case __it __manages __to __get __out__ – _Me

_Sam,__ we __can__'__t __let__ you __go __in __alone __and __in __human __form__ – _Jared

_That__'__s __an __order__ – _Me

I growled lightly at the pack and quickly phased back, grabbing some shorts from a nearby hiding place and pulling them on. I took one last look back as the pack split to surround the area and sprinted forward, hoping I wasn't too late. I flung the door open.

"Emily? Emily?" I yelled running forwards into the kitchen.

No sign of her there, but fresh cookies and used dishes. I ran into the living room, nearly crashing into Emily who was jogging towards the door. The sight in front of me made my heart stop.

"Maiyah?"

**A/N: Mwahaha I'm leaving it there! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and maybe some of you noticed some strange things about it? Any guesses as to what's going to happen?**

**Review and let me know your thoughts!**

**-Lem x**


	13. Run For Home

**A/N: Hello again people! I have been away for a few days visiting my family so now it's back to the drawing board, well the computer, but you get my drift!**

Right, time for a BIG thankyou! So thankyou so, so, so much to _**the**__**newest**__**daughter**_and _**EvilEyeBeads**_for the reviews. You have no idea how much these reviews mean to me! Without them, I think I would stop writing so please keep reviewing!

**Just to clear a couple of things up, Maiyah is not human anymore, that's for sure! It will all become clear in the next couple of chapters so stay tuned! I'm nearly done with this long AN I swear.**

**_EvilEyeBeads__ – _you actually made my day with what you said! So this chapter is for you (hope that's ok!) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my own characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Run For Home<strong>

**Maiyah's POV**

"Maiyah?" said Sam sounding nervous.

"Hi Sam" I said with a grin. I took a step forward but he growled at me.

"Sam? Sam what are you doing?" whispered Emily from the door.

My eyes flickered nervously between a growling Sam and Emily who was pulling on his arm. I don't know why, but I felt unbelievably scared. I didn't understand why Sam was growling at me, he knew who I was, I wasn't a threat to him.

"Emily, what happened today?" said Sam quietly, his voice not giving away any emotion.

"What? You mean when you left?" Emily was getting a bit teary. I just wanted to give her a hug but Sam growled when I moved again so I stayed rooted to the spot in fear. He nodded in answer to her question.

"Well, um, I cleaned the house then I made cookies. I heard the door knock so I went to it and Maiyah was there, then we had cookies and we were watching the movie when you came in" she whispered wiping at the tears in her eyes.

"Is that all that happened?" he said with forced calm.

"Well yes, Sam why would I lie to you? Why are you growling at Maiyah?" Emily tried to make him look at her but he wouldn't stop glaring at me.

I hadn't done anything wrong. Maybe he was mad because I didn't come back for ages. I hadn't meant to stay away but I kept being told it wasn't safe for me. I hadn't wanted to hurt Embry so I waited until it was ok. But surely Sam wouldn't be this mad?

"Jake?" Sam suddenly called out making both Emily and I jump.

I heard the pounding of feet and Jake suddenly appeared next to Sam with a worried look in his eye. He looked around the room, his mouth falling open when he saw me, but after a fraction of a second his face turned from shock, to confusion, horror and then anger. I whimpered under his and Sam's gazes. They were really scaring me. I didn't understand why they were reacting this way to me.

"Sam?" said Jake in a strangled voice.

"Jake, take Emily to your place. Make sure she stays with Billy, then come straight back here" said Sam quickly and quietly. Jake nodded swiftly and grabbed Emily's elbow.

"Wait, Sam, what are you going to do?" cried Emily looking panicked.

"Emily, just go with Jake. I'll come get you later, just trust me on this" said Sam managing to tear his eyes away from me to look at Emily.

"Ok, I'm going" she whispered before Jake pulled her from the house.

I heard a car start and drive away. Sam and I stood in complete silence, him glaring at me with increasing hatred and me just getting more and more scared and confused. My head whipped round towards the window when I heard a low howl from outside.

"Sam what's going on?" I whispered, turning back to him.

"Where have you been?" he demanded, taking a step forward. It was very intimidating to have him step closer when he was so angry considering he was practically double my height.

"I um, I was away" I whispered, stepping back and bumping into the end of the sofa.

"Where?" he demanded again.

"I... Sam, please" I gasped as he grabbed my shoulders, "I don't... understand"

His grip loosened slightly but he didn't let go as his eyes scanned my face.

"You're not human" he spat. I nearly choked on the breath I took.

"What? But I am! Look, I'm still me" I cried, panic rising in me.

"You are far from human Maiyah. I think you should leave" he let go of my shoulders and I fell onto the floor. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"What do you mean?" I gasped, my hands curling into fists, anger was replacing the fear.

"I mean leave La Push" he said not meeting my gaze.

"No!" I screamed running at Sam.

I slammed my palms flat against his stomach and he flew across the room, crashing into the doorpost. I was too angry to care if I hurt him. He was meant to be my friend and he was treating me like crap. I went over to him and as he started to get up I punched him in the jaw. I heard a crack but couldn't tell if it was his bone or my bone breaking. I let him get up then leapt on his back, hitting him repeatedly in the head and kicking his stomach and chest. Before I knew it, I was flung across the room, smacking into the opposite wall. I sat dazed for a moment, unable to move when Sam appeared next to me.

"Get. Out" he hissed with so much venom in those two words.

I let out a sob as I sprinted from the room and out into the forest. I heard the pounding of several sets of paws behind me but I didn't stop and look to know they were chasing me away. I ran faster than I ever had before, the tears streaming down my face. I headed for the border and the only place I knew I would be safe. I had almost made it there when my foot caught on something and I went flying. I landed on my side and before I could get up I was pushed onto my back and I stared up into the face of a very angry wolf.

"Embry?" I whispered.

The massive grey wolf with the black spots stopped snarling at me, its eyes going wide. It got off me and stepped back. I got up as well and jumped when I realised there were three other wolves present. Leah, Seth and Collin I noted.

"Embry, please, I don't understand" I whispered, knowing he would hear me.

The wolf just shook his head. I heard a howl in the distance and the four wolves all looked behind them. I took my chance and fled. I ran to get away from everything. I just didn't get what was happening. I heard the pounding of paws behind me but this time I didn't stop for anything, I just ran.

My heart was pounding in my chest. I could hardly breathe, my vision was blurred with tears so I didn't see anything until I crashed onto a solid, cold wall.

"Maiyah? Where have you been? What happened?" I heard Esme cry as she grabbed my arms before I hit the floor.

"I went home" I sobbed into her shoulder.

I didn't notice her carry me back to her house but when I opened my eyes, I was in their living room. I had stopped crying but I couldn't stop the occasional sniffling. I looked up as Alice brought me a cup of water.

"Here you go" she said with a smile. I took the cup and sipped on the cool drink.

"So, you going to tell me what happened yet?" she said wrapping her cold arm around my shoulder.

"Maybe" I said quietly. We sat in silence for a few minutes before I decided to talk.

"Sam told me to leave" I whispered.

"What? Why?" said Alice sounding genuinely shocked. I always forgot that she couldn't see the wolves in her visions.

"He said I'm not human" I croaked out in between tears. There was a pause and I looked around the room to see all of the Cullen's standing in the doorway staring at me.

"I think we need to talk" said Carlisle with a sigh.

I nodded and pushed myself off the sofa, following him to his office. Carlisle took a seat behind his desk and gestured to the seat opposite him. I nervously sat down and fiddled with the hem of my shirt.

"Maiyah, do you know what happened and why you're here?" he said smoothing his hands across the desk.

"Um, Rhys was in the woods and then everything hurt and then I was here" I said shaking my head as I tried to remember.

"Yes, that's right. Do you know why everything hurt?"

"Not really" I said quietly staring at the floor and swinging my legs. I heard Carlisle sigh and I peeked up. He had his eyes closed and was pinching his nose.

"Do you remember seeing Brady?" he asked slowly, I shook my head, "well Brady found you and brought you here. You weren't very well-"

"I don't like Brady" I said suddenly, cutting him off. I shrank back into the chair and muttered an apology.

"Right, so you were very sick and he wanted me to help you" I looked up in disbelief, "we very nearly lost you, but we gave you something to make you strong, to bring you back. I put vampire venom into your blood-"

"What?" I shrieked standing up, "no, no, no I'm not a vampire! I'm not, I'm not!"

I ran from the room, tears pouring down my face. There was no way in hell that I was a vampire. I ran outside, not listening to the shouts of the Cullen's as I raced past them. I collapsed almost as soon as I was under cover of the trees. I knew the Cullen's could hear me but I didn't want them to see me. I curled up against a tree and cried. I cried because I didn't want to be a vampire, I cried because my own family had made me leave my home, I cried because Embry had wanted to attack me, I cried because it was the only thing I could do right now.

I don't know how long I lay in the woods. It felt like hours. I finally managed to drag myself to my feet. I looked deep into the forest knowing that no wolves would appear but wanting them to more than anything. I sighed and trudged back towards the Cullen's house. Carlisle met me out on the porch.

"Maiyah, I need to explain everything. Will you listen?" he held out his hand and I stared at it for a while before nodding and taking it. He led me back inside and we sat on the sofa.

"Am I really a vampire?" I whispered as a lump formed in my throat. I looked into Carlisle's face and saw pity and sadness in his eyes.

"In a way, yes, but there are other factors-" he began but I cut him off.

"What do you mean 'in a way'? Either I am or I'm not" I said, my hands forming fists. Carlisle placed a hand on my shoulder to calm me down.

"Well, it's a little different with you because you're Quileute. Your blood reacted differently to the venom. Vampire venom can kill someone who is a shifter and you're closely related to one. I did worry that you wouldn't make it, but Alice assured me that you would be fine, just with a few... differences" he tried to explain it to me but I was a little confused.

"So, I should be dead?" I exclaimed in horror.

"From the venom? It was a possibility but you were already dying when you came to us-"

"I want Embry" I whispered.

I was scared. I was scared that I was a monster. I was scared that he would never want to see me again. I couldn't lose him, I just couldn't. He had been my whole life and I needed him.

"Maiyah, can I finish explaining first?" Carlisle didn't sound angry or annoyed so I nodded briefly.

"The way the venom mixed with your blood means that yes, you are part vampire, but a lot of human traits have remained with you. That explains why you still have a heartbeat, although it is a bit slower than the average human, you can cry real tears, your eyes are the same colour but maybe a little darker brown than before and, luckily for everyone, you don't drink blood but eat normal food" when he explained it like that, it didn't sound all that bad.

"So what makes me a vampire? It sounds like I'm still normal" I said, my voice filled with confusion. Carlisle chuckled.

"How about your strength? Or how fast you are? From what I've heard, you managed to throw Sam across a room and then outrun the entire wolf pack" a small smile formed on my face as he said this.

"Yeah, I was kind of mad at him" I sighed as I remembered the day's events.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll get over it" said Carlisle patting my arm.

He got up and left the room, leaving me with my thoughts. I can't believe I'm actually part vampire, the thought creeps me out a bit and it really doesn't help when your entire family is made up of wolves. I leant back into the sofa with a sigh, feeling tears form in my eyes. The way Sam had growled at me had been frightening. I wanted to go home. Proper home, not just some stranger's house. Maybe if I'd understood sooner then I wouldn't have gone rushing back to Emily's. I wanted to talk to someone. Not a vampire, they didn't know me. I pushed myself of the sofa and ran towards the phone but Edward Cullen stepped in front of it. I still thought he was a bit crazy.

"Get out of the way" I said in a steady voice even though I was getting mad on the inside.

"No, I don't think it's a good idea for you to do this" he said grabbing the phone and lifting it high up where I couldn't reach.

"Give it to me" I cried swiping at his arm.

He just chuckled which made me really mad. I took a step back and without thinking about it, I slammed into him, making him fly into the wall behind. He looked shocked and made to get up but I was too fast and far too angry. I pulled my fist back and smacked his face over and over again until my hand hurt too much to continue. I stepped back and kicked my foot into his chest before grabbing the phone from him and running up the stairs and into the attic. I pushed the small window open and climbed out onto the roof. I looked down and instantly wished I hadn't. It was a long way down. Carefully I made my way to the spot next to the chimney, furthest from the way I had got up here. I took a deep breath and with shaky fingers dialled the number.

* * *

><p><strong>Embry's POV<strong>

I think I had gone into shock. Maiyah was alive. She was actually _alive._ But she wasn't. She was a bloodsucker now. I was so confused, hurt, angry. I didn't know what to do. Sam had made us all chase the leech and when I caught up with it, I had been horrified to discover who it was. My own little sister and I hadn't been there to protect her from this doom.

From what Sam had shown us in his thoughts, she was definitely a vamp. There was no way an eight year old human girl could throw a man the size of Sam across a room. It was strange though because Emily had not realised that she was a vampire the whole time, even though Sam had given her many descriptions of what they would be like. When I had seen her, I thought there was something different about her as well. Not in a she's-a-vampire way, but just that whatever she was, she was not quite whole.

I was sat at the kitchen table at Emily's feeling completely numb but with my mind whirring. Emily stayed with me the whole time and a few pack members would come in and sit with me. It had been hard on them as well to learn that Maiyah was a part of the enemy. I sat bolt upright. She was the _enemy_. No, she would never be my enemy. I refuse to fight her. She would always be my sister. Sam was a different matter. He was all set to go to war with the Cullen's. It had taken nearly all of us to calm him down and talk him out of making a rash decision. We all knew Brady was behind this in some way and we would deal with him when he returned.

I was brought out of my thoughts when the phone rang loudly. I looked up as Emily reached across the counter and picked up the handset.

"Hello?"

Then she dropped it.

"Emily? Emily what's wrong?" I said frantically, rushing over to her. Her eyes were wide, her face pale.

"Maiyah" was all she said.

I felt my mouth drop open, my mind going completely blank. I looked down at the phone lying face down on the floor and back up at Emily who was starting to tear up. I tried to smile at her but I think it came out as more of a grimace. She nodded slightly and hurried to a seat at the table, probably so she wouldn't fall over. I looked back at the phone and slowly bent to pick it up, lifting it to my ear, my heart pounding in my chest.

"Maiyah?" I said cautiously into the receiver.

"Embry!" came her shocked voice before she burst into tears. I ran up to the spare bedroom to try and get a private conversation with my sister.

"Maiyah, hey it's ok, please don't cry, I'm here" I tried to comfort but I could feel a lump forming in my own throat.

"E-Embry... I want t-to come h-home" she sobbed at me, "S-Sam s-said I c-can't. He d-doesn't like me any m-more"

"Ssh, Maiyah, you can come home, I promise, just... just not right now" it broke my heart telling her that but I knew Sam would try and kill her if she came back now.

"E-Embry... p-please" she whispered through her tears, "I'm scared"

That tipped me over the edge. I lost control over my emotions and the unshed tears from today poured down my face. I could hardly form a coherent sentence.

"M-Maiyah... I... you... Maiyah... I'm so sorry" I sobbed resting my elbows on my knees as I sat on the edge of the bed, my head in my free hand.

"It's not your fault Embry" she wailed at me, only making me choke on my sobs, "it was that freaking idiot Brady. He did this, he did this to me! He should have left me to die. Now I can't be with you again. He should have left me-"

"Maiyah stop, please! What did Brady do? And don't you ever say you should be dead" I said more harshly than I would have liked.

"He took me to the Cullen's and made them change me, I should have died" she choked out. I felt the anger rise in me and I gripped the phone, trying to stop the shaking.

"We will sort him out" I hissed angrily. There was a long pause.

"Embry?" Maiyah asked uncertainly

"Yeah?"

"Embry, I think I'm stuck" she whispered. I could hear the panic in her voice.

"Where are you? What's happened?" I practically yelled into the phone.

"I'm on the roof" she sobbed.

"The roof? What? Which roof?" I said running a hand through my hair.

"Cullen's" she gasped making my shaking return. I took a deep breath.

"Maiyah, stay where you are, I'm coming to get you" I said firmly.

"Thankyou" she whispered, "Em-"

Her voice suddenly cut off and I heard a scream that got fainter until the phone cut out. That did it. I phased in the middle of the spare room accidentally ripping the mattress open and smashing a chest of drawers but I didn't care about that right now.

Sam and Seth were both phased and I replayed the phone conversation to them.

_Shit__ – _Seth

_We__ have __to __go__ – _Me

_Right__ behind __you __Embry__ – _Sam

_Thanks__ Sam__ – _Me

We ran in silence towards the border. Just before we reached it and had to phase again, the silence was broken.

_I__'__m__ sorry __for __how __I __reacted __towards __Maiyah__ – _Sam

_It__'__s __ok, __it __was __a__ shock__ – _Me

_It __might __take __a __while __to__ get __used __to __the __idea __of __this__ – _Sam

_I __know, __but __she__'__s __still __my __sister__ – _Me

_Brady__ is __going __down__ – _Seth

We all agreed to that last point and then phased to human form, pulling on shorts as we ran full speed towards the Cullen's.

There was no sign of life in the big house but we could all smell the sickly sweet stench that filled the air. I looked up towards the roof but saw nothing, my view was obscured by the giant chimney pot. I exchanged worried glances with the others and we rushed up to the front door. Sam began pounding on it and it wasn't long before it was flung open.

"Sam, Seth, Embry. I'm glad you're here" said Alice frantically rushing outside past us. We turned and followed her to the back of the house.

"Where is she?" I demanded, getting more and more angry with each passing second.

"The roof" was all Alice said, pointing her arm upwards.

Our gazes followed the way her finger pointed and my stomach dropped. Maiyah was clinging onto the side of the chimney pot, her feet slipping dangerously against the shiny tiles.

"Maiyah" I yelled, trying to find a way to get up to her. I could see none. I heard her wail from up above and felt violent shakes rock me.

"Embry, calm down" ordered Sam. It was difficult but I managed to stop.

"Alice, is there any way up there?" said Sam turning to the tiny bloodsucker.

"There's the window she climbed out from, but she won't let any of us near her" said Alice in a rush. Her eyes darted up and I followed her gaze up to the small window. I knew I wouldn't be able to fit through it no matter how hard I tried.

"I can do it" said Seth with determination. I looked at him, relief flowing through my veins, momentarily covering the panic.

"Go, Seth, be careful though" said Sam pushing him forward.

"I'll make sure she's ok" he said with a stiff nod before following Alice into the house.

"She'll be ok" said Sam placing a hand on my shoulder. I could only nod once at him as I looked up at my sister clinging onto the roof.

A few moments later, Seth appeared at the window and managed to squeeze himself out onto the roof. My heart literally stopped as I watched him edge closer to Maiyah. I pricked up my ears to try and catch anything they said.

"Hey Maiyah" said Seth quietly, still edging forward.

"Seth, help me, please" Maiyah whimpered as her foot slipped again.

"It's ok I'm coming for you" he said reassuringly getting closer, "right nearly with y- Maiyah!"

I watched in horror as she began to fall, her scream echoing all around us. Before I could react, Seth lunged from his position on the roof and grabbed Maiyah's waist holding her safely against him. But there was no stopping the fall. My eyes were wide as Seth crashed towards the ground with Maiyah in his arms. There was an almighty thud as they hit the ground and time seemed to stand still.

* * *

><p><strong>Maiyah's POV<strong>

I was slipping, I could feel the chimney scratching my fingers and my feet slide further down the tiles. The Cullen's had tried to help me but I didn't want any vampires near me right now. I was unbelievably relieved when I saw Embry, Seth and Sam appear in the back yard. Seth soon rushed inside and he squeezed himself out of the tiny attic window.

"Hey Maiyah" said Seth quietly, obviously trying not to freak me out any more than I already was.

"Seth, help me, please" I begged as my foot slipped again and I whimpered in fear.

"It's ok I'm coming for you, right nearly with y- Maiyah!" he screamed out the last word as I screamed, my fingers scrabbling helplessly as I plummeted towards the edge of the roof.

I felt warmth surround me as I shot over the edge of the tiling and down towards the ground. I curled against the warmth and squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for the inevitable. The shockwaves from the impact surged through me and I rolled away from Seth and onto the cold grass. I lay stunned for a few moments before blinking and slowly sitting up. I was immediately wrapped up in a hug by Embry.

"I'm so sorry Maiyah, I'm sorry" he whispered over and over again in my ear and kissing my head.

I peered under Embry's arm at Seth who was sitting up shaking his head. I pushed Embry away and crawled over to Seth.

"Seth, are you ok?" I asked with concern.

"Yeah, just a bit sore" he said with a smile pulling me into a hug, "sorry I couldn't get you in time"

"Hey, you saved me. I owe you one" I mumbled into his shoulder.

"Thanks man" said Embry clapping Seth on the shoulder.

I pulled him into the hug as well, glad to be back with two of my favourite people. I heard someone clear their throat from behind us and I turned in Seth's lap to see Sam nervously shifting towards us.

"Maiyah, I... I want you to know I'm sorry... you know... it was just unexpected" he looked at the ground shamefully. I got up and ran over to him, throwing my arms around his waist. He lifted me up and hugged me tightly.

"It's not your fault, you were just trying to protect everyone" I said as I hugged his neck.

There was silence for a moment, before I was suddenly dropped onto the floor.

"Your heart's beating" exclaimed Sam looking at me in horror.

"Well, yeah" I said shrugging.

Sam exchanged glances with Embry and Seth before charging into the Cullen's house with the other two hot on his heels. I was left in the yard feeling stunned. I heard shouting from inside and rushed in, frantically looking for my brothers. I ran up to Embry and he lifted me into his arms where I buried my head in his shoulder. I could feel him shaking lightly but I didn't care.

"Sam, you have to understand, it was necessary. Alice had a vision, we know about your legend" Carlisle said very calmly considering the situation.

"What does Maiyah have to do with that?" said Sam sharply.

"Sam, look at her. What do you see?" said Carlisle gesturing to where I was.

I automatically tightened my grip on Embry and I felt him do the same as Sam turned towards us. He stared intently at me for a moment before turning back to Carlisle with wide eyes.

"But, she's like you" he spluttered waving his hands about, "why is she like that?"

"You know the legend Sam, it's happening. Events have been put in motion that cannot be reversed. It is her destiny. It began the moment she met Brady, time cannot be rewritten" Sam's face changed with understanding as Carlisle said all of that.

"I understand" he said weakly, "come on guys, we're leaving. Maiyah, you're coming back with us"

A smile spread across my face as he said that. If Sam accepted me back then so would the rest of the pack. I couldn't be happier. It felt like an age since I had been with my family, so many things had happened and so many things had changed. I had definitely changed. Whether it was for the better, I didn't know, but I couldn't care less right now. I was slightly confused by what Carlisle had said to Sam, but I shrugged it off as we went on our way back to La Push.

Before long, I caught sight of Emily's house and my heart thumped with happiness. Embry had carried me all the way back, not wanting to let go of me after what had happened last time he let me out of his sight. I joked with him all the way back about how I could beat him in a fight now. I also spent a lot of time apologising to Sam for fighting with him but he just laughed and said he was impressed with my strength.

"Jake!" I yelled as I caught sight of him sitting on Emily's porch.

I leapt out of Embry's arms and charged towards Jacob, almost bowling him over. He pulled me into the air and gave me a tight hug.

"Oh my gosh, it is so good to see you again! Sorry for trying to kill you earlier" he said with a chuckle.

"Don't worry dude, happens all the time these days" I said laughing in his ear as I hugged him.

I saw all of the others pour out of Emily's and into the yard and I grinned, turning in Jake's arms to see them properly.

"Hi everyone" I said beaming at them all.

I received a loud chorus of hellos and a few high fives but it was one person who made me look twice. Paul was staring at me with an odd expression on his face. The smile that had momentarily dropped from my face slid slowly back into place and I reached out to him. He stepped forward, beaming and pulled me into his arms. I didn't know what had happened, but I felt unbelievably happy. I held onto Paul not wanting to let go of my very best friend in the world.

"I missed you squirt" he whispered in my ear.

"I missed you too" I sighed resting my head on his shoulder and peering up at his face.

He looked down at me with a twinkle in his eye and grinned. I laughed and turned to the rest of the pack who had their mouths hanging open slightly, but looked happy at the same time.

"What's up with your faces?" I asked curiously.

"Dude, never saw that coming" breathed Jared raising an eyebrow.

"What happened?" I asked getting more confused and turning to Embry who was opening and closing his mouth like a fish, that made me giggle.

"Embry?" I said tilting my head in confusion.

"Embry, is it ok? I didn't mean to I swear" said Paul who sounded nervous. I looked between the two of them.

"Yeah, I'm glad it's you. Congrats man" said Embry giving a smile.

"Thanks man" said Paul sticking out his arm and shaking Embry's hand.

"Well, if everyone's going to stop being weird, can we eat something? I'm starving" I announced, one arm round Paul's neck while I turned to look at everyone.

"Now that's what I like to hear" laughed Paul.

This day had turned into one of the best days of my life. Ok, so I was no longer human, but I had my family back and I couldn't be happier.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: End of chapter! This chapter was quite hard to write, I just had a bit of a block. Hopefully I'll be able to update more often now. **

**Please review!**

**-Lem x**


	14. My Best Friend, Paul

**A/N: Another chapter people! Told you I'd get more done :P and I want you to have a chapter before I run off to Spain!**

Massive thanks to _**the**__** newest**__** daughter **__and__** TeamPaul15 **_for reviewing the last chapter! It always means a lot to me when people review!

**the newest daughter – this chapter is for you because you've stuck through this story with me and leave lots of lovely reviews all the time!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my own characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: My Best Friend, Paul<br>**

**Maiyah's POV**

"That's disgusting" I said pulling a face as ketchup dribbled down Paul's chin.

"You're disgusting" he said back licking off the sauce.

"You're disgusting-er" I said grinning and reaching for the bottle of sauce.

"Well, you're so disgusting that- OH YOU DID NOT JUST DO THAT!" he yelled jumping up as I squirted ketchup all over his arm.

"Um... it fell?" I said as a question, trying to keep a straight face and look innocent.

"Oh... I see you... little miss innocent... you cut me deep" he faked a sob and that made me crack up.

Before I knew what was happening, Paul had wiped his arm over my face. I screamed as the ketchup dripped everywhere. I leapt onto his back and wiped my face in his hair, laughing like crazy as he tried to get me off. He finally managed to grab my legs and dangle me upside down in front of him while I screeched and tried to slap his legs.

"Paul, let me down!" I demanded, folding my arms across my chest.

"Nuh-uh. Don't want to. You messed with the wrong man" he grinned evilly and loosened his grip on my ankles for a fraction of a second making me scream and grab his knees.

"Ok, ok I'm sorry alright? Please Paul, I'll be your best friend" I pleaded as he lifted me higher.

"Bestest friends?" he said with a thinking look on his face. I nodded vigorously, immediately regretting it as I felt the blood rush into my head and my vision swam.

"In the world" I answered, blinking rapidly.

"I can live with that" he laughed and put me back on my feet.

I stumbled sideways but Paul caught hold of me and sat me on his lap while I got my bearings back. I didn't know why, but ever since I'd returned, I'd become much closer to Paul. I loved that he was always there to cheer me up and make me laugh. He was literally my best friend in the world. Embry was always complaining that I never spent time with him but I knew he was only saying it in a joking way so I always told him that Paul was better than him. And every time I said that, we ended up having a play fight until I told Embry he was 'the-best-in-the-world-because-he's-a-super-hero-and-a-great-guy', all said in one breath of course.

"Shall we clean ourselves up?" said Paul gesturing to the red sauce that was splattered everywhere.

I nodded and climbed onto Paul's back before he set off to the bathroom. When we got there, Paul knelt down and I climbed off. He ran the sink full of hot water and I stuck my arm in. Paul washed my arm clean and dried it on a towel. I think I'm going to steal his towel, it's well fluffy!

"Face" he said tilting my chin up. I shut my eyes and he scrubbed the sauce off before draping the fluffy towel over my head and chuckling to himself.

"You smell" I declared, sticking my tongue out at him.

"Yeah but you still love me" he said with a grin.

"I suppose" I said keeping my face blank. Paul raised his eyebrow at me while washing his arm.

"Ok, fine, I love you lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and- can I stop now?" I said with a grin. He grinned back and nodded.

"Ooo, can I wash your hair?" I said jumping towards him.

"You can, if you promise not to rip half of it out like last time" he said handing me the soap.

"It wasn't my fault, I didn't know syrup was that sticky" I protested with a smile forming on my face as I remembered our last food fight, "ok, I promise"

I managed to wash his hair properly this time and he didn't complain... ok I lie, he complained. I didn't mean to pour soapy water into his eye. He's just a big girl's blouse. He complained when I told him that as well.

We settled onto the sofa for the afternoon to watch a movie and yes, you guessed it, I made him watch Beauty and the Beast. He didn't complain! It just made me love him more. I snuggled into his side and found myself dozing off with the warmth coming from Paul.

* * *

><p><strong>Paul's POV<strong>

I was having a beyond brilliant day. Embry had let Maiyah come to my place and we ended up having a food fight. It wasn't the first time we'd had a food fight. The first time we had been at Emily's and Maiyah opened a can of syrup over my head then proceeded to scalp me when she tried washing it out. She was better this time, apart from when she dumped soap in my eye and I cursed loudly which Maiyah found hilarious. She was adorable when she laughed. It was like listening to a hyena the way she would crack up, not in a mean way, it was just very unique to her.

I let her pick the movie, knowing which one it would be anyway, but I didn't care. If my girl wanted to watch it, then I would too. She was tucked securely into my side and towards the end of the film she started to fall asleep. She looked so sweet and innocent when she slept that I couldn't bear to wake her. The side of her face was pressed against my ribs and her mouth was open slightly with the cutest little dribble escaping and soaking into my t shirt. But I didn't care. She was my imprint and she could do whatever she liked.

I sighed as I looked at the clock. I would have to take Maiyah back to Emily's for dinner at some point, but I didn't want to be away from her for too long. I groaned as the clock seemed to speed up and turned to my sleeping angel.

"Maiyah, come on squirt, it's time to go" I whispered, gently shaking her awake.

"Don't want to go" she mumbled, twisting in her seat and putting her head behind me while gripping onto my t shirt.

"Hey, come on now, or I'll get the ketchup out" I threatened with a chuckle. She moaned and slapped my stomach feebly. I pulled her onto my lap and pushed the loose hair from her face. I wiped her face with the end of my t shirt to get the dribble off and then lifted her up.

"Paul?" she asked with a sigh, her little arms gripping my neck.

"Yes squirt?"

"Can I come live with you?" she mumbled into my shoulder. It made my heart soar.

"Of course you can. Maybe not right now, but one day" I said patting her back.

"Thanks Paul, love you" she sighed before drifting back to sleep in my arms.

"Love you too squirt" I whispered kissing the top of her head.

The walk to Emily's didn't take long, only about 15 minutes but I could hear the racket that the pack was making from a mile off. I could feel my anger building inside and tried desperately to calm myself down. There was no way I was going to hurt Maiyah, but the noise would surely wake her up. I raced through the front door, trying my best not to jostle Maiyah.

"Shut the hell up! Maiyah's asleep" I hissed glaring menacingly at everyone.

"Aww, I think Paul's going soft" sniggered Quil. That just made me mad. I was not going soft, I just cared a hell of a lot about my imprint.

"Shit, grab Maiyah" yelled Jared leaping across the room towards me. I growled at him and tried to keep hold of my girl.

"Shit, Paul, let go of her" Embry cried, running into the room.

"What's happening?" I heard Maiyah whisper as she clutched at my t shirt.

"Paul, let go" screamed Embry in my ear.

"Embry, I'm scared" cried Maiyah through the fog that was clouding my mind. My grip loosened on Maiyah but I didn't let go. I didn't understand why she was scared. My vision was blurring and all I could hear was a lot of yelling and crying and I could feel people grabbing my arms.

"Paul, let go of Maiyah now" I heard Sam's order cutting clear through the fog and the weight of it made me drop my arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Embry's POV<strong>

I heard Paul enter the house. You couldn't really mistake his voice. He sounded kind of pissed, but I guess that's nothing new. I grabbed a cup to make a drink but dropped it straight into the sink when I heard Jared.

"Shit, grab Maiyah" he yelled and there was a lot of scuffling.

I raced into the living room and my heart nearly stopped. Paul was stood in the opposite doorway shaking violently and he still had Maiyah in his arms. I sprinted towards him.

"Shit, Paul, let go of her" I cried as I leapt over furniture to try and get my sister.

"What's happening?" I heard Maiyah whisper. She looked terrified.

"Paul, let go" I screamed trying to rip Paul's arms out of the death grip he had on Maiyah.

"Embry, I'm scared" cried Maiyah reaching towards me.

Thank god Sam rushed in at that point and ordered Paul to let go. I grabbed hold of Maiyah before she hit the ground and scooped her into my arms before racing into the kitchen. I heard Sam and Jacob taking Paul outside and I looked down at Maiyah. She had tears streaming down her face and she was shaking like a leaf. I sat down on a chair with Maiyah in my lap and gently rocked her back and forth.

"I don't understand" she whispered with sniffle.

"Shh, it's ok, I've got you now" I whispered soothingly, "I won't let him hurt you"

Maiyah wrapped her arms around me and we stayed sat in the kitchen for over an hour. Paul didn't return for which I was glad, I would quite happily have ripped him to shreds. I couldn't believe what had happened. I mean, I'd had Maiyah taken from me once and I was not going to lose her again.

Most of the pack came and went during the evening, muttering comforting words as they passed. I held onto Maiyah a little tighter every time someone mentioned Paul. I had no idea how to handle the situation. Maiyah hadn't said a word since Paul had left and I was getting worried.

"Maiyah, how about we go home and get some dinner? You've got to be prepared for school tomorrow as well" I asked nudging her gently.

Yes, she was finally going back to school. I was scared that she would be bullied or something bad would happen. She was my only family and I needed to protect her.

"I want Paul" Maiyah said, looking up into my face with her big brown eyes.

"No, you can't see Paul anymore" I sighed hoping she wouldn't argue back. No such luck.

"But I want to see him. He's my best friend. Why can't I see him?" she demanded with a frown.

"Because he's not good to be around right now" I said trying not to sound too much like the horrible older brother, "he's not very well"

"He's sick?" she shrieked a little loudly in my ear, "well can I make him a cake?"

"I don't think he would enjoy it. Maybe when he's better" I said with a tight smile.

Maiyah seemed to accept what I told her which made me feel bad because I was technically lying to her and she saw Paul as her best friend but I just wanted to protect her.

I drove us both home and together we cooked potato wedges and sausages. Maiyah told me all about her day and how much she enjoyed spending time with Paul. I was having an internal battle between what was best for Maiyah and what I wanted. Ultimately I tried to mix the two by keeping her away from Paul with a small white lie.

I hadn't had as much fun with Maiyah in ages. We played charades for a while which went down well as I couldn't act out anything to save my life. There was one time where I was trying to act out the title of a book and Maiyah thought I was being a dictionary. I found that quite offensive. Any normal person would have been able to see that I was doing James and the Giant Peach. The result of this fail led to a bit of a fight. These days I didn't have to be as careful with her because I knew she wouldn't break anything, what with being part vampire.

Maiyah finally fell asleep under the kitchen table. I picked her up and tucked her into her own bed. I sighed as I gazed down at her. I hoped and prayed that tomorrow would be a good day. I guess I would just have to wait and see.

* * *

><p><strong>Maiyah's POV<strong>

"Maiyah Call, get your backside out of bed before I come and pour cold water on your head"

I groaned as Embry yelled up the stairs. I could not be bothered going to school today. Ok, so I hadn't actually been in like, forever, but that's what made it scarier. What if everyone was still horrible? What if I never made any friends? Oh well, I'll just beat them up.

I cracked an eye open when the door was pulled open. Embry stalked towards me with a bucket in his hands.

"No, I'm getting up" I yelled wiggling off the bed and onto the floor with a thump.

"That's more like it. Look lively little sis" laughed Embry as he sauntered back out, "breakfast is ready by the way"

I sighed and crawled over to my cupboard. I pulled out a clean pair of black trousers and a light green long sleeved shirt. After a super fast shower I dressed and went downstairs. Embry was nearly finished his breakfast and as I entered the kitchen he had a very guilty expression on his face.

"Your bacon fell on the floor" he blurted out. I rolled my eyes.

"Embry, it didn't work the first fifty times you used that excuse. I know you ate it" I said slapping his arm and taking a seat. I started tucking into the eggs and toast. There was enough that I didn't really miss the bacon anyway.

"So, you feeling ok about today?" asked Embry nervously.

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, I have to go back at some point right? So today is as good as any" I said with a shrug, "and anyway, I'm invincible now so I can fight my own battles"

"Since when did you become the brains and evil mastermind of this family?" Embry mocked with a shocked face. I laughed and pushed him off his chair.

"Don't mess with me dude" I said sticking my tongue out and skipping from the room making an evil cackle sound.

I tuned out of Embry's constant chatter about how he was the better sibling as we got ready to leave the house and rubbed at my chest. I'd been having a funny feeling there all morning and it just wouldn't go. When we were halfway to school I decided to ask Embry about it because I didn't think I was able to get sick anymore.

"Embry, I feel weird" I announced. He didn't take his eyes off the road.

"Weird like how? Sick weird or nerves or something?" he asked.

"Well, it's like a pulling in my chest. Do you think I'm going to have a heart attack?" I asked very matter of factly. This got his attention.

"A pulling?" he asked warily, glancing down at me.

"Yeah, like my heart keeps twisting and it hurts. I thought I couldn't get ill anymore. Am I going to die?" I asked, horrified at the thought.

"No, no you'll be fine. I'll talk to Sam about it, he might know" said Embry not meeting my gaze which I thought was a bit strange.

It was silent the rest of the journey. The pulling in my chest was getting worse and I was feeling really low by the time we got to school. I wanted a friend, someone to tell me everything would be ok. I know I had Embry, but he was my brother, he was different to a friend. I wanted a best friend. I wanted Paul.

"Embry, can I go see Paul today?" I asked my hopes rising at the thought of seeing him again.

"No" said Embry bluntly. Hopes officially crushed.

"But why not? He's my best friend" I pleaded grabbing onto Embry's arm.

"I told you last night. He's not very well" Embry shook me off and got out of the truck.

I climbed out as well feeling worse with each step I took towards the building. I felt the lump in my throat but swallowed repeatedly to get rid of it. I kept being told Paul was sick but he had been fine yesterday and I really wanted to see him. It was always Paul I would go to if I had a problem and he would fix it, I would go to Paul if I was upset and he would cheer me up no end, it was always Paul who played with me when everyone was exhausted from patrol but he always found time to be with me. I missed Paul.

I said a vague goodbye to Embry at the office before trudging off to my classroom. I tried to push all thoughts of Paul out of my head, it was becoming a little confusing for my brain, and thought about the day to come. People gave me funny looks but I just ignored them and took a seat.

I hoped the day would pass quickly but I had a feeling it was going to go on forever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there's another chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! I'm in the middle of a massive pile of writer's block which is why I haven't updated my stories much recently.**

**Also please REVIEW! **

**So I'm off to Spain for a while and I'm hoping when I come back I will have 30 whole reviews! I know I'm asking a lot as you guys don't seem to review but please? It would make my day. When there are 30, I'll update again... otherwise you have a looong wait! I'll try do some of my other stories as well.**

**I'll remind you again... REVIEW!**

**-Lem x**


	15. Amos

**A/N: Hola! That's right, I'm back from sunny Spain! I had a lot of fun and even got a mini tan! Also I noticed that I didn't get up to 30 reviews, only to 26, but to be honest the reviews I did get made me want to write more!**

Massive thankyou to _**PhyscoPenguan64, **__**the**__** newest**__** daughter**__ and__** EvilEyeBeads**_ for reviewing the last chapter!

**PhyscoPenguan64 and the newest daughter – I know! Rage at Embry!**

**EvilEyeBeads – You are more than welcome! It's people like you who keep me going!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my own characters**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Amos<strong>

**Maiyah's POV**

As I predicted, the day was dragging painfully slowly. I was also feeling more ill with each passing minute. It was getting hard to breathe sometimes and my chest ached uncomfortably. I didn't tell the teacher, she looked really strict so I just sat there silently suffering until lunch.

I raced through the corridors to the canteen as soon as the bell rang. I grabbed what I wanted and slipped outside, settling down on the cold concrete steps. Halfway through eating the second sandwich I heard footsteps and someone called my name.

"Ah, Maiyah, so good to have you back!" exclaimed Mrs Wilton peering down at me.

"Um, it's good to be back?" I said but it came out more as a question.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you will fit right back in" she said smiling. I raised my eyebrow at her. She couldn't be serious.

"Yes Miss" I said trying to express some enthusiasm. Mrs Wilton just chuckled.

"Right Maiyah, I'm glad I found you. We have a knew student starting in your form today and I was wondering if you would be able to show him around, you know, make sure he settles in, that sort of thing" I gawked at her, nearly dropping my sandwich.

"Me? Isn't there someone more, you know, normal who can do it?" I said.

"I think you would be perfect" smiled Mrs Wilton, "just come to my office when you've finished your lunch and I'll introduce you"

With that she walked away leaving me a bit gobsmacked to say the least. I was probably the worst choice for a student model. I had no friends, no one liked me, I hid almost every break and I was half vampire. How many more reasons does she need for why it shouldn't be me?

I sighed as I threw my rubbish in the bin and dragged myself to the principal's office. I knocked twice on the door and entered when Mrs Wilton called out.

"Maiyah, so glad you could make it. This is Amos Grady, he'll be in your form" said Mrs Wilton gesturing to the other side of the room.

I looked across at the boy who was standing nervously by the window. He was small like me, but he was white with sandy coloured hair and light brown eyes. I smiled at him, he seemed nice enough, and he smiled back.

"Amos, if you need anything just ask Maiyah here and I'm sure she will help you out" Mrs Wilton said to the boy who nodded before turning back to me.

"Hi" I waved at him.

"Hello" he mumbled back.

"Right, time for class I think. Off you go and have fun" said Mrs Wilton ushering us out of the door, "oh and Maiyah?"

"Yes Miss?"

"Be nice" said Mrs Wilton with a warning look.

"Always am Miss" I said back, giving her a little salute.

She laughed and went back into her office. Me and Amos stood in the corridor looking nervously at each other.

"We better go to class" I told Amos pointing over my shoulder.

"Yeah" he said quietly and following me down the hallway.

"Don't worry about anything here, you'll be fine. I'll sort anyone out if they try anything" I said with a grin, thinking of my new strength.

"Thanks" said Amos grinning.

"So where have you come from then?" I asked trying to make conversation.

"Portland, way out the other side of the country in Maine" said Amos with a sad look on his face.

"You miss it huh?"

"Yeah, I loved living in the big city so it's a bit weird coming here" he sighed and we were silent for a moment.

"Well, La Push is great if you know the right people" I said with a smile.

"Well, I guess you're ok... for a girl" he chuckled with a big grin on his face.

"Oh you did not just say that" I said in mock horror, "I'll have you know I'm the best person ever, like in the world, even out of all the boys and the girls"

Amos burst out laughing and I shoved his shoulder. He stumbled a bit but shoved me back. I knew we were going to be great friends. I couldn't be happier. He was my first friend who was my age.

The rest of the day seemed to pass in a blur now that I had Amos to talk to and mess around with. I also noticed that the pain in my chest had got a little bit better. I was going to put it down to first day nerves and hope that by tomorrow it would be gone. After the last bell I grabbed my back pack and waited for Amos while he reported to the principal to say how his first day went.

"But if Superman fell off a cliff he could just fly away, if Aladdin fell then he would just fall and go splat" said Amos as we walked from the building. We were discussing who was better, Superman or Aladdin.

"But the magic carpet would catch Aladdin and he would be ok" I said defending my Disney hero.

"That's silly, what if the carpet was busy?" said Amos, waving his arms around to try and emphasise his point.

"The carpet is Aladdin's friend, of course it would be there. It's like in the film when the genie has to kick him into the snow. The magic carpet is there and takes him back" I said pointing to an imaginary carpet.

"But... but... but Superman!" yelled Amos.

"Ok, fine Superman's ok I suppose. Let's just agree to disagree" I said grinning and holding out my hand.

"Agreed" said Amos shaking my hand to seal the deal.

We joked the rest of the way to the few cars that were left. I saw a woman waving madly at us and Amos said it was his crazy mum. I laughed as he ran over to her and she wrapped him in a giant hug. I waved as they left the lot and turned to find Embry waiting by his truck with a smile on his face.

"Why are you smiling? It's kind of freaking me out" I said as I approached him.

"Because dearest sister, I do believe you have made a friend" said Embry grinning as he opened the door for me to get in.

"Yep" I said climbing in.

"What, no explanation about who your friend is?" said Embry sounding disappointed.

"I'll tell you if you take me for ice cream" I said mischievously grinning at him.

"What? That's blackmail! You can't do that to your own brother" exclaimed Embry.

I stayed silent for a few seconds just waiting for Embry's curiosity to get the better of him. It took less time than I expected.

"Ok fine, ice cream. But you are telling me everything about your day" said Embry raising an eyebrow at me. I whooped loudly and punched the air in triumph as we sped down the road towards the ice cream parlour.

As I took the first mouthful of hazelnut ice cream I could see Embry bouncing his leg impatiently as he waited for information. I smiled slyly to myself. I could make him wait a teensy bit longer. I slurped on the half melted ice cream that was about to drip off my spoon and sat back in my seat, swinging my legs.

"So?" said Embry leaning forward.

"So, I made a friend. His names Amos and he only started today. Mrs Wilton asked me to show him around and then we were just friends. He's so much fun, like seriously, and he's all into superheroes and stuff. So, it was a good day" I said in a rush of excitement, leaning across the table towards Embry and waving my hands.

"That's great Moomin! I'm so glad you've had a good day. See? What did I tell you? Nothing to worry about" said Embry hi fiving me.

An ice cream, or four in Embry's case, later we hit the road to head towards Sam and Emily's. They were making a big meal for everyone and apparently Emily was going to make a sponge pudding that I loved. Also I was secretly hoping that I would be able to see Paul. That thought made me feel a lot better and I was practically bouncing out of my seat by the time we got there.

I raced into the house without waiting for Embry. I went straight to the kitchen where I could hear voices. I stood in the doorway and looked around wildly for my best friend. My shoulders slumped and a wave of sadness hit me when I didn't see Paul in the room. He was the only one not there.

"Oh hey Maiyah" said Seth jogging over to me a smile plastered across his face.

"Hi Seth" I mumbled giving him a half hearted hug.

"What's wrong?" he asked pulling me over to the table.

"Nothing" I sighed as I sat down.

"Ok, well how was your day?" he asked tactfully changing the subject.

"Yeah, how was it?" yelled Collin from across the room.

"It was ok. I made a friend" I mumbled staring at my hands. A few of the pack cheered and I smiled weakly.

"Aren't you going to tell us about your friend?" said Quil fishing for information. This time I wasn't in the mood to mess around.

"He's called Amos and he started today. He's from Maine" I said in monotone.

"Maiyah? You want to help me with something out back?" said Jake pulling on my arm. I nodded and followed him outside.

We went over to where his Rabbit was parked and sat on the far side of it under a big pine tree.

"You know you can tell me anything right? Just like old times" said Jake nudging me.

"Yeah" I sighed picking at a leaf, "can I ask something?"

"Sure"

"Is Paul really sick?" I asked quickly looking up with a worried expression.

"Err... well, in a way yes. He's staying away for a while" said Jake slowly, "don't you think you should talk to Embry about Paul?"

A surge of white hot anger shot through me. I fell sideways in shock. Jake pulled me towards him almost instantly.

"Maiyah what just happened?"

"I-I was angry, I think" I gasped out rubbing at my chest as pain shot through it.

"What? Why?" exclaimed Jake giving me a squeeze.

"About Embry and Paul I think" I said thinking hard, "I don't understand anything and I just got mad I think. I didn't feel like this all day. I felt funny but then Amos made me feel better and now I don't know what's wrong with me"

I could feel the tears starting to drip down my face before I could stop them and with a sob I buried my face in Jake's chest. We sat outside for a while longer until Emily called us both in for dinner. I stuck by Jake for the rest of the night just in case I had another weird emotional meltdown.

The rest of the week passed in a blur. I spent all my time at school with Amos and we grew really close. He was nearly my best friend, but I couldn't give him that title because Paul was still my best friend even though I hadn't seen him for ages.

Amos was really funny and always seemed to be pulling a prank which nearly got the both of us in trouble a few times. I felt a bit happier when I was with Amos and when I went home Embry kept me busy doing little chores and playing games.

I was really tired by the time it got to Friday. Embry was late picking me up so Amos and his mum waited with me. His mum was really nice. She was called Gina and had got a job as a nurse at Forks Hospital . The three of us played a game of I spy until I spied Embry pulling up. As I looked over at him rushing to get out of the car I felt that weird anger bubble inside me but I shook my head a few times to get rid of it.

"I'm so sorry I'm late Maiyah" yelled Embry as he ran towards me.

"It's ok, I was having fun" I said smiling at Amos and Gina.

"Oh cool, thanks for waiting with her" said Embry picking up my bag, "you ready to go Moomin?"

"Yeah" I said scrambling to my feet, "oh, Amos, do you want to come to my birthday next week?"

"Yes please!" exclaimed Amos jumping up, "which day is it?"

I glanced up at Embry who was laughing quietly.

"It's a week on Saturday, I'll give you the details later next week" he said to Gina who nodded and smiled.

"Right let's get you home" said Embry swinging me onto his back and giving me a piggy back ride to the car.

* * *

><p><strong>Embry's POV<strong>

The weekend was long and painful. I was really glad that Maiyah had made a friend in Amos but she never forgot Paul. I thought I was doing what was best. I mean maybe it would work out if Maiyah and Paul didn't meet again until she was older. Paul hadn't phased since the incident so I had no idea what was going on with him because Sam had banned him from coming near my house. Maiyah was feeling the pull of the imprint and the weekend proved how bad it was getting.

Saturday morning started out ok. We ate breakfast and got ready to start the day but then we went to the shop to stock up the cupboard and Maiyah had some sort of breakdown in the store. We passed by the vegetables and she started crying, like literally bawling her eyes out. I had no idea what was happening so I quickly paid for the shopping and hauled Maiyah out to the truck.

"Maiyah? Maiyah what's wrong?" I said my voice filled with panic.

"He told me that if I ate carrots then I could see in the dark" cried Maiyah curling into a ball on the seat.

"What? Who are you talking about?" I exclaimed, pulling her into my lap.

"P-Paul" she sobbed.

_Shit._She needed Paul. I hadn't realised how the separation would affect her but she clearly wasn't happy. I closed my eyes and rested my chin on top of her head. I knew why she was only just having a meltdown, it was because she had met Amos and he was taking her mind of what really mattered to her. And that was Paul. I was a horrible brother for doing this to my sister.

I drove us back home with Maiyah sniffling next to me. I wished the weekend would go faster so she could be with Amos again, he was definitely good for her. When we got in, Maiyah just dropped onto the sofa and lay there all afternoon. I had to force her to eat any food and she didn't say a single word. That was not like Maiyah, she was always running about and doing something and she loved her food.

Sunday was much the same as Saturday. She barely slept and I had to do everything for her. It was like she wasn't really there. It was heartbreaking.

I was overjoyed when Monday came round. I took Maiyah to school and she seemed to light up a bit when she spotted Amos. I made sure she went inside with him before driving off.

By Friday, Maiyah was more responsive to things which I was thankful for. I think that without Amos, she would have completely shut herself off from everything and everyone.

As I tucked her into bed that night I kissed her head and told her that tomorrow everything would be ok. I hoped it would be. She hadn't seen the rest of the pack for a while so maybe they would make her birthday that bit more special.

I guess only time will tell.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: End of chapter! Mostly a filler chapter to keep the flow and introduce some important things into the story.**

**Please review! **

**-Lem x**


	16. Happy Birthday

**A/N: Hello again peoples! So I've written another chapter super fast because I was dead excited about this next bit so I hope it comes out right!**

Thankyou time! Massive thankyou to _**PhyscoPenguan64,**__** the **__**newest **__**daughter **_and _**EvilEyeBeads**_ for reviewing the last chapter!

**I'd also like to thank all the people who have put this story on alert or favourite and also just the silent readers out there!**

**EvilEyeBeads – It's great to hear that you are starting a story! I shall eagerly await it! It's good to know that my story made you want write, it makes me think I'm doing something worthwhile so I really hope you enjoy writing yours :) don't worry, Paul shall return!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything except my own characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: Happy Birthday<strong>

**Embry's POV**

I called Sam. I didn't know what else to do. I felt sick. There was no way I had been thinking straight the last couple of weeks. Why the hell I had thought it was best to keep Maiyah and Paul apart was a stupid idea. They were both suffering and it had been my fault. I'd been hurting my little sister and my brother for a reason unknown to me.

I talked to Sam for nearly an hour. He admitted that he had been wrong supporting my decision as he knew that if the tables were turned he would go mad without Emily. When I put the phone down I came up with a plan and I was going to see it through no matter what the consequences would be.

That night I slept on Maiyah's floor, waking up every so often when I heard her crying in her sleep which strengthened my resolve.

At 8am I woke Maiyah up.

"Happy Birthday Maiyah" I said as she stretched out, her eyes slightly puffy.

"Thanks Embry" she yawned, giving me a hug.

"I made waffles" I whispered in her ear as if it was the biggest secret in the world.

"You did?" she yelled excitedly, pulling back and leaping off the bed.

"I sure did, they're waiting for you downstairs" I laughed as she raced from the room.

I quickly pulled her new dress out of the cupboard and laid it on the bed so she could get dressed easily after breakfast. Then I went down and joined her in the kitchen. She had the biggest grin on her face and one of the waffles was already gone.

"You eat like a pig you know" I said shoving her shoulder as I sat next to her.

"Nuh uh" Maiyah said shaking her head, "I eat like a lady"

I burst out laughing at the face she was pulling. She'd got her cheeks sucked in and she was batting her eyelashes.

"A lady? Well, maybe in the next century" I snorted as I tucked into my own food.

"You can't be mean to me today, it's my birthday. I'll set... Sam on you" she paused before she said Sam and I knew she had been going to say Paul.

"You think I'm scared of the big bad wolf?" I asked plastering on a smile.

"You will be" she muttered before eating another waffle.

I gulped. I was afraid of the big wolf, but it wasn't Sam. I had to talk to Maiyah about it soon. We were meant to be at Emily's for 11 so I had a couple of hours but I wanted her to be calm when we went and not in a rage.

After breakfast we both took showers and I was already dressed when I heard Maiyah calling for me from upstairs. I ran up as fast as I could and found her tugging helplessly at the dress.

"What's the matter?" I said trying to work out what was wrong.

"I grew" said Maiyah pouting and folding her arms, "it doesn't fit anymore"

I stared at her. She _grew_? How was that possible? Then I looked at her, I really looked at her. How could I not have noticed? She must have grown at least 2 inches in the past few weeks. Maybe she was just having a growth spurt, after all she was really short for her age.

"We can find something else for you to wear?" I suggested walking over to the cupboard.

"I wanted to look nice today though" she whined.

"You always look nice Maiyah, we'll find something in here and you'll look like a princess" I assured her as I rifled through the clothes.

Two inches? What could she wear that didn't make it obvious that she was in need of a whole new wardrobe? I pulled out a black skirt that had a blue sequin pattern on it and a simple long sleeved black top. They were the only things that would fit without looking too small. Maiyah put them on, grumbling a little bit. She put on pair of black leggings and finally her black converse. When she was ready I took her down to the living room. I plaited her hair while she hummed as she flipped through the channels on the television.

"Maiyah, I have to tell you something" I said taking a deep breath.

"Ok" she said turning off the set and facing me.

"I'm really sorry Maiyah, it's all my fault" I said quickly, looking down.

"What's your fault? I don't get it" Maiyah said, her voice full of confusion. I forced myself to look at her face again.

"Everything. The way you feel right now, how upset you've been and why..." I took another deep breath, "and why you haven't seen Paul"

The look of confusion on her face soon twisted onto one of shock and hurt. She scooted further away from me and started shaking her head.

"What? No, you said he was sick. Why would you do that? He's my best friend" Maiyah ended up screaming the last part.

"I thought it was best, he could have hurt you. I didn't want you to get hurt again" I pleaded with her.

"Well you did hurt me! Paul wouldn't hurt me, he cares about me" she screamed and if I had blinked at the wrong moment I would have missed it, but she shook. She shook with anger.

"Maiyah please, let me explain" I begged as I watched her fists clench and unclench.

"No! I hate you!" she screamed before racing upstairs and slamming her bedroom door.

I sat frozen in place as the last few minutes hit me. I was a complete idiot for doing what I had to Maiyah and now everyone was paying the price. I sighed and leant my head in my hands, groaning. I could hear Maiyah crying upstairs and knew I still had a lot to fix. I dragged myself off the sofa and climbed the stairs to Maiyah's door.

"Maiyah, can I come in?" I said softly, my hand resting on the handle.

"No, go away" she sobbed, her voice muffled. I sighed.

"Maiyah, I'm so sorry, it was really stupid and selfish of me. I shouldn't have stopped you seeing Paul, I know how much you two mean to each other, so please, let me in. I really I am sorry" I said, close to tears myself. There was a pause.

"Fine" I heard her whisper.

I pushed the door open gently and rushed over to where Maiyah had flung herself face first onto the bed. I sat down on the edge of the bed and nudged her arm. Her tear stained face turned towards me, her eyes full of hurt.

"I'm so sorry" I whispered, pushing a few loose strands off her face.

Maiyah didn't blink but after a few seconds she wrapped her arms around me. I didn't respond straight away. It had been a bit of a shock, but I held onto her tightly, rocking her as she cried while I whispered how sorry I was over and over in her ear.

Half an hour later Maiyah had told me she forgave me after I explained everything about how scared I had been after the whole thing with Rhys and when Paul came to Emily's with her. She was now bouncing off the walls as I told her I was taking her to see Paul as a birthday treat. I had given her my actual birthday present of lots of Disney socks and she had insisted on putting on a pair straight away. Although she didn't put on a complete pair but chose which characters she liked best and so had Belle on her right foot Dumbo on her left, saying that I was Dumbo.

The short ride over to Paul's was quite funny. Maiyah kept leaning forward hoping that she would get there faster which made me chuckle. But as her excitement grew, so did my nerves. Paul would probably hate me and there was no way he would forgive me as quickly as Maiyah had.

I pulled up outside his house and before I even stopped the engine, Maiyah had shot out of the cab and raced up to the front door. She started hammering violently on the wood. I stayed in the truck but my eyes widened when Paul finally opened the front door.

* * *

><p><strong>Paul's POV<strong>

My life was a living hell. I was actually going insane. I hadn't seen Maiyah or spoken to her for over two weeks and it was killing me. I hadn't seen her since I nearly lost control with her right next to me. I thought maybe she hated me but I soon learned that it was Embry keeping her away. I wanted to rip his head off. How dare he keep me from my imprint. Didn't he know how this would affect me and worse, Maiyah? I couldn't stand the thought of her being hurt.

I had barely moved in a fortnight. The house was a mess, I was a mess. I couldn't function properly. Several times Jared had come round and literally had to force me to eat food and take a wash. Every time he told me not to hate on Embry but it was just so hard not to.

I was collapsed on the sofa staring at the ceiling when I heard someone trying to break my door down. I closed my eyes hoping they would get the hint and leave. They didn't. They kept banging and banging. I growled and rolled off the sofa before slowly trudging to the door. I ripped it open and there she was. My imprint. My Maiyah.

I was completely rooted to the spot. I think I stopped breathing and time stood still as I stared at her. I blinked a few times to make sure I wasn't dreaming but she was definitely there. A huge grin broke across my face and I lifted her off her feet hugging her close and spinning round.

"I missed you" she whispered in my ear. I felt a lump rise in my throat and my voice shook as I replied.

"I missed you too, so very much"

"Love you forever"

As soon as she said that lost it and completely broke down. I put Maiyah down on her feet and I sunk to the ground, my back against the wall, and my head in my hands. I never cried ever, but seeing Maiyah, it just opened the gates on all the emotions I had bottled up. I felt Maiyah's small hands slipping into my own and I looked at her with tears still slipping down my cheeks. She was crouched in front of me, a look of concern on her face.

"S-sorry, I'm just s-so happy to see y-you" I choked out as I pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"It really sucked not seeing you" she sighed, tucking herself into my side.

"Totally" I said with a chuckle, "happy birthday by the way"

"Thanks" said Maiyah beaming up at me which in turn made me smile as well. A few moments of silence passed before I worked up the courage to ask her the questions that had been burning inside me.

"Maiyah, how did you get here today?"

"Embry drove" she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I stiffened.

"Embry?" I said slowly, looking at her warily.

"Yeah, don't worry he drove safe" she said nodding seriously before catching on to my train of thoughts, "oh, you mean...? He told me everything"

"Everything?"

"Yeah" she sounded a little sad so I squeezed her shoulder, "I got real mad at him but he said why he did it and now we're cool"

"You're... cool?" I was confused, if he told her everything, why would she be ok with it?

"Yeah, he just wanted to keep me safe you know, after Rhys, and then when... you... well, you know... so I forgave him" she said fidgeting as she said the last part. My heart broke a little to know that I could have hurt Maiyah and the way she put it made me think a little more highly of Embry.

"Maiyah, I am so, so, unbelievably sorry. I should have been able to control myself" I said looking straight into her eyes.

"Paul, seriously, it's ok, everyone makes mistakes" she said patting my cheek. I grinned and bumped her little nose.

"Since when did you get so smart?"

"Well, I am nine now" she said very matter of factly, making me burst out laughing.

"Don't grow up too fast" I muttered kissing her forehead again.

"Too late buddy, I grew two whole inches" she said almost proudly, smiling smugly at me.

"Two inches? No way" I said in disbelief, that was fast.

Maiyah stood up and lifted her chin as if to show how tall she was. She had indeed grown very quickly. I poked my head round the door frame and caught sight of Embry leaning against his truck. His expression was fearful when he looked up at me. I smiled at him and beckoned him over, he nervously jogged across the yard and I stood up to greet him.

"Hey man" I said smiling briefly at him.

"Hey" he said nervously, looking at the floor.

"Why are you nervous Embry?" said Maiyah, I grinned at her.

"Umm..." he trailed off, glancing quickly at me.

"Big bad wolf huh? I knew you didn't mean Sam earlier" she said laughing and shoving his arm. I raised my eyebrow and smirked at Embry.

"Well... yeah sort of" he said with a pained expression.

"I'm not going to eat you" I laughed clapping him on the shoulder, "Maiyah told me what you said, we're cool" I repeated her words from earlier and grinned at her when she grabbed my hand.

"You sure?" said Embry hesitantly. I smiled widely at him and picked Maiyah up.

"She's very persuasive when she wants to be" I said tapping Maiyah's forehead.

"Tell me about it" laughed Embry earning a little 'hmph' from Maiyah.

"Yay, my two favourite boys" sang Maiyah grabbing me and Embry and hugging us both.

An hour later, the three of us pulled up to Sam and Emily's house in Embry's truck. After an initial awkward stage, me and Embry had worked everything out much to Maiyah's happiness. I had cleaned myself up so I looked relatively normal again and put on my best clothes ready for Maiyah's party. I had completely forgotten to get something for her birthday which made me feel immensely guilty, but Maiyah didn't mind, she just told me that she got me back which was enough for her. My heart had melted when she said that. She was my perfect imprint.

The whole pack was shocked when I walked in behind Embry. I just flashed them my best smile, making Collin drop his muffin which made me laugh. I knew why they were staring at me, Jared had probably showed them how pathetic I was and I was suddenly having a turn around.

"Happy Birthday!" yelled Seth spinning Maiyah in a circle when she walked through the door.

"Thanks Seth!" she squealed when he finally put her down.

Everyone else bombarded her with wishes of a happy birthday and Quil got a bit carried away and threw a muffin at her. I ripped it out of the air before it could reach her and growled at the perpetrator who looked sufficiently guilty. There was a knock at the door and a child I didn't know stepped into the chaos.

"Amos" yelled Maiyah almost knocking the boy off his feet.

"Happy Birthday Maiyah" he yelled back at her. I suddenly became very defensive and put my hand on Maiyah's shoulder.

"Oh Amos, this is Paul" she said beaming at both of us, "Paul this is Amos, my first friend from school"

"Hello" I said gruffly, taking in his appearance and narrowing my eyes at his hand holding Maiyah's.

"H-hello" he stuttered dropping Maiyah's hand and taking a small step back.

"Paul" said Jake in a warning tone.

I shrugged and with great difficulty moved across the room and took a seat. I shot daggers at him every time he got too close to Maiyah which made Embry, Jake and Sam slap me upside the head quite a few times.

The lunch that Emily put on was amazing and I ate like a man possessed. To be fair, I hadn't eaten properly for weeks and I was getting thin so I needed to regain my strength. I grinned at Maiyah when I caught her eye, she was eating just as much as Collin, the smallest, but when I glanced at Embry my smile faltered. He was looking nervously at Maiyah then at Sam who looked just as worried. I just shrugged it off and put it down to party nerves. Yeah, stupid I know, if I'd have known what was going to happen I would have been worried too.

The next few hours were a lot of fun. Emily and Sam had sorted party games so we all sat down having more fun then we'd had in ages, many of us trying to pretend we were having the carefree childhood that was snatched from us when we phased. Jared ended up winning the prize that round which turned out to be a fake make up set. That set us all off laughing, especially when he pretended to put on blusher. We also played the chocolate game which didn't last very long because of our seriously fast eating abilities. That Amos kid seemed alright. I was kind of grateful to him as he was the person who had made Maiyah feel a little better and she now had someone to hang out with at school.

In the afternoon we went outside to play five a side football. I went on a team with Maiyah, Jake, Collin and to my distaste, Amos. Sam, Quil, Jared, Embry and Seth made up the other team and I winked at Maiyah when she grinned mischievously at the other team players. It was a lot of fun, probably because my team won, but Maiyah having extra strength meant that it sort of balanced out weedy little Amos.

"Best birthday ever" announced Maiyah as we collapsed in the kitchen after the game.

"It's been pretty good huh?" I said grabbing a drink from the table and taking a gulp.

"Yep, can we do it all again tomorrow?" she asked innocently smiling at me.

"Sorry squirt, no can do" I chuckled as she rolled her eyes dramatically.

We joked around for a few minutes before Maiyah persuaded me to have an arm wrestle with her. I was so totally winning but when I heard the voices outside my concentration dropped and Maiyah slammed my hand against the table yelling triumphantly.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I heard Sam growl as I perked up my ears.

"I think you should leave" snarled Embry sounding more menacing than I had ever heard him be.

I leapt to my feet and rushed outside, Maiyah hot on my heels. Rage consumed me as I saw who was just in front of the tree line. Brady Fuller was standing staring at us all completely caked in mud and leaves. I heard Maiyah growl next to me and before I could react she took off running towards him.

"No, Maiyah!" I yelled trying to catch her.

What happened next stopped me in my tracks.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there we have another chapter! Hope you all enjoyed reading it!**

**Please review!**

**-Lem x**


	17. Life Just Got Complicated

**A/N: Wow! Just wow! You guys are officially the best! The response I had to the last chapter was incredible! I loved reading all of your reviews, they really boosted my spirits! Also this chapter is a bit of a filler so I hope it turns out ok.**

So I need to say lots of thankyous! Thankyou to **PhsycoPenguan64,**** KickinItUp,**** lildrummergurl98, ****EvilEyeBeads,**** the****newest****daughter,**** TinyButDangerous,**** Andreagirl1234,** **Mistress****Persephone **and **MrsHannaBelikov. **I loved that you all took the time to review!

**lildrummergurl98**** – **Brady was sort of a key part in this story. He was last in it in chapter 11 and isn't really thought very highly of in the pack. Hope this clears up any confusion!

**Andreagirl1234**** – **you have given me lots of great ideas! Many of them will pop up at some point so thankyou very much for your wonderful input! Hope you enjoy how I write each of your ideas out!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my own characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: Life Just Got Complicated<strong>

**Maiyah's POV**

All I could hear was shouting and screaming as I howled in pain as Brady's claws scraped across my shoulder. I snapped at his neck but he moved out of the way just in time. I couldn't focus on anything except the fight. Sam's voice in my head was being drowned out by the pure hatred and anger I felt for Brady.

I felt teeth on the back of my neck and yelped as I was dragged backwards by a giant russet wolf. The fog that had clouded my mind was slowly lifting and I whimpered as the pain of the scratches sunk in. Brady was on his belly in front of Sam. I couldn't focus on what was being said and I just hid between Jake's legs as I tried to get used to my own four legs.

If you hadn't already guessed, then yeah, I phased. I had been so angry with Brady turning up on my birthday that I hadn't been able to control myself. My mind was still a blur but I managed to get the general idea of what was happening. Brady was being cast out of the pack. I wasn't going to complain. But now I was stuck as a wolf and I didn't know how to get back. When Brady had left, Sam and Jacob turned their attention to me as I twisted in a circle and whined pathetically.

_Maiyah, calm down, I need you to stay still – Sam_

_Saaam – Me_

_Maiyah, it's ok, I'm not mad at you. I just want to make sure you're alright – Sam_

_It hurts – Me_

_Where does it hurt? – Sam_

_My shoulder and my ribs hurt – Me_

_Right, just stay calm and try and think human – Sam_

_What do you mean? – Me_

_Just think of yourself as a person – Sam_

_A happy thought or memory would be a good start – Jake_

_Happy, I can do happy – Me_

_Good girl. Jake will stay out here with you so you're not alone – Sam_

I watched as Sam disappeared and returned as a human before he went into the house. I turned back to Jake, my eyes wide and my mind completely messed up.

_Does everyone hate me? – Me_

_Of course not silly! It was just a bit of a surprise what with you being half vampire already – Jake_

_Oh, right. Jake what do I look like? – Me_

I knew I was light brown but I didn't know if it was all over or anything. I tuned into Jake's thoughts as he showed me an image of a light brown wolf with a bright white stripe down its face.

_Oh cool! How come I'm so tiny though? – Me_

_You are only 9 Maiyah – Jake_

_Will I grow? Because Embry said that you guys don't grow or age or stuff like that? – Me_

_Ah, well, how about I tell you more when you've phased back? – Jake_

I shrugged then winced as my shoulder tweaked uncomfortably. I focused all my thoughts on any happy memories I could think of. It took ages, maybe a couple of hours, but I finally managed to return to my human form. Jake flung a huge t shirt at me and I pulled it on, glad that I was so small and it acted as a dress.

"Jake!" I yelled hugging him after I saw him pulling his shorts on.

"Welcome to the pack Maiyah" he said grinning.

"Can you explain now?" I said as he pulled me by the hand into the house.

"We'll see" he chuckled and I sighed.

I glanced around the room and hid a little behind Jake as I stared at the scene. Emily and Kim were trying to comfort a still hysterical Amos and the rest of the pack were looking really serious. I looked for Paul and as soon as I looked into his face the rest of the room dropped away. I started to panic. I didn't know what was happening and I could feel myself beginning to shake.

"Shit, get her outside" I heard Embry yell through the rising fog.

I felt hands pull me away from the house as the shaking increased. My breathing was coming in short gasps but I could feel someone's warm hands holding my arms and holding my face. For some reason I felt slightly calmer and the shaking decreased but didn't stop.

"It's going to be ok, I'll protect you" I heard Paul's voice clearer than anything else cutting through the haze.

The warmth was all around me and I shuddered to a standstill, my eyes tightly shut. My breathing was ragged and I felt slightly sweaty, but most of all I was just exhausted. I opened my eyes and found myself wrapped up in Paul's arms. I pulled back and he let go, blinking at me as he sat back on his knees. There was something different about him, about how I felt about him. I wanted to be his best friend forever and the thought of never seeing him again was making me upset.

"You ok squirt?" he asked, worry in his voice as he moved some hair from my eyes.

I just nodded and collapsed against him. I was so tired and I could feel my eyes drooping as we sat there in the dirt. I was aching all over but I had healed just as fast as the rest of the pack. I let the exhaustion take over and I fell asleep with Paul right next to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Paul's POV<strong>

I was going crazy. Sam wouldn't let me outside to see Maiyah. Apparently Jake was trying to get her to phase back but I wanted to be there with her. The clock ticked by ridiculously slowly as I waited for anything to happen.

The atmosphere was tense inside the house. That Amos kid had been kicking off all afternoon. He'd seen Maiyah and Brady phase so now he knew our secret which meant swearing an eight year old to secrecy. It was different than getting Maiyah to keep quiet because she had all of us anyway but Amos was a complete stranger, an outsider.

A couple of hours passed with me snapping at anyone who came near me and everyone else sitting in stony silence. Then I heard the most wonderful sound. Maiyah's voice. My eyes flickered across to the door and I watched as Jake walked inside with Maiyah just behind him. She looked different, a little taller maybe, and less childlike. Her eyes found mine and the world seemed to stop. I knew what was happening as it had happened to me already but Maiyah looked so confused and helpless. Then she was shaking so violently that Embry and Jake had to drag her outside.

I raced out behind them and straight towards Maiyah. I had to make her see that the imprint want bad, I would protect her from everything that life threw at her because she was mine and I was hers eternally.

I knelt in front of her and held her in my arms as I felt the shaking subside. I felt her small hands push against my chest and I let go of her. She looked exhausted. She was pale and there was a film of sweat across her face.

"You ok squirt?" I asked softly as I pushed some hairs that were stuck on her face, behind her ears.

Maiyah nodded weakly and collapsed back into my arms. I held her securely and watched as she drifted off to sleep. I sat outside with her for a while just watching her sleep. I could spend all night just doing that. I had to smile a few times as her dreams worked their way into her subconscious and her legs would begin moving as if she was running and she would giggle occasionally.

"Paul, I think you should bring her inside. Amos wants to talk to her" said Seth quietly from the porch. I nodded and he went back inside.

"Maiyah, come on, time to wake up" I said softly as I shook her arm.

"Five more minutes" she grumbled pushing at my arms.

"No, come on, you have to talk to Amos" I pulled her to her feet and started walking towards the house.

"Paul" I heard her whine from behind me.

I span round and I started to panic when I saw her face. She looked like she was about to cry and I didn't know what was wrong. I rushed back to her.

"What's the matter?" I asked quickly.

"You were leaving me" she wailed, her eyes shining with tears.

"No, no I wasn't, I was just going inside. You want me to stay while you talk to Amos?" I said hugging her.

I felt Maiyah nod into my shoulder and I sighed. The imprint was affecting her and I could tell she didn't understand. I lead her back into the house and she clutched my hand tightly. It actually hurt a little bit what with all her new strength. I sat on the sofa as an awkward silence fell across the room.

"So... you wanted to talk?" said Maiyah nervously as she fidgeted in my lap.

"Err, yeah" squeaked Amos from the seat opposite.

"Well..." breathed Maiyah putting her feet on my knees and leaning back.

"I don't get it" said Amos scratching his head.

There was silence for a few minutes as neither of them knew what to say to each other. Maiyah looked up at me and I smiled down reassuringly. Then something seemed to click in her head and she looked back at Amos.

"It's like Superman" she said confidently, making me snort. She glared at me and I muttered an apology.

"Superman?" said Amos warily.

"Yeah, like he changes into something completely different and has all these super powers and stuff to make him better" Maiyah explained.

"So you just change when you have to be powerful?" Amos asked leaning forward in his seat.

"Well, sort of, yeah" said Maiyah shrugging.

"Oh" said Amos who paused before continuing, "I guess that's kind of cool then"

"Yeah, I guess it is, but you can't tell anyone"

"But what about all these people here?"

"Well, everyone except Kim and Emily are like Superman" said Maiyah shrugging.

"Oh wow! I promise not to tell" said Amos seriously.

"Cool, so we can still be friends and stuff, right?" said Maiyah nervously.

"Yeah, but I guess I have to go home soon, so I'll see you at school on Monday?"

"Maybe... I have to see what Sam says" said Maiyah uncomfortably, looking up at me.

"We'll see squirt" I said hugging her, "Embry get your butt in here"

That evening Jake explained about imprinting to Maiyah. I think she understood and was less scared by it. I was getting nervous though. Jake was explaining about Sam and Emily and Jared and Kim and how they fell in love and everything and Maiyah thought it was brilliant.

"So they'll be together forever! That's great, right?" she squealed bouncing up and down on my knee.

"Well, yeah for them it is. An imprint is whatever you want it to be. The other person can be a big brother or a best friend or in other cases, well, you know... love" said Jake a little awkwardly.

"So Paul can be my best friend for the rest of my life?" Maiyah sounded unbelievably happy about this revelation and I couldn't help but smile.

"If that's what you want" said Jake not meeting my eye.

"Yes please" said Maiyah beaming at me and I pulled her a little closer to me, "can we be best friends always and forever please, please, please?"

"Wouldn't have it any other way" I chuckled as she hugged me.

* * *

><p><strong>Maiyah's POV<strong>

So much had happened over the weekend. First off I phased at my birthday party then everyone kept getting on my nerves and I'd burst into a tiny ball of fur every ten minutes. It was very tiring. Sam wouldn't let me go to school on Monday so I had to stay at his where he could keep an eye on me. I had had most of my questions answered over the weekend like why I was growing still but none of the others were. Apparently I was too small and because Paul and I had imprinted on each other I was meant to grow to his age. I could live with that.

"Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam, Sa-"

"Yes Maiyah?"

"Can I go to the beach?" I asked brightly, tugging on his t shirt.

"No Maiyah, it's not safe" said Sam gravely, making the anger boil inside me, "no! Not in the house again! Get outside!"

But I was beyond control and phased there and then in the front room. Luckily I never caused much damage when I phased inside as I was still tiny but this time I had an accident.

"Shit, Maiyah that hurt" hissed Sam, losing his usually calm facade as he rubbed at the already healing cut on his arm.

I whined in apology. I didn't mean to hurt him I really didn't.

_Nice one Maiyah! – Quil_

_Huh? – Me_

_You got one on Sam! He would have killed one of us if we'd done that – Quil_

_I didn't mean to – Me_

_Hey chill, I was just messing, now go on back before you do any more damage – Quil_

My mind went blank and I managed to phase back, taking the t shirt that Sam was holding out to me, his eyebrow raised.

"Sorry Sam" I mumbled.

"It's ok, you just need to try and control your anger" said Sam patting my head.

Control my anger. Easier said than done. I was really trying but things just kept happening, like Seth dropping his drink over me and Embry burning the toast. Paul kept telling me not to worry and that he'd had a similar problem when he first phased which made me feel a little bit better. That was the thing, Paul could always calm me down but I had to learn that he wouldn't always be around to stop me having a freak out.

When he came in from school I ran and hugged him. I missed him while he was away, it was as though something was missing from me.

"Hey squirt. You phase again?" he asked taking in my appearance. I spent most of my time running about in the pack t shirts which were huge on me.

"It was an accident" I growled.

"Hey, hey don't worry about it. Why don't I take you to the beach later?" he said taking my hand and pulling me to the kitchen.

"I'm not allowed to go" I muttered as I grabbed a cookie that Emily had left on the counter.

"Why not?" exclaimed Paul.

"Sam says it's not safe" I sighed.

"What? As long as you've got me, it's fine, trust me" and I did trust him.

A couple of hours later I found myself running along the beach trying to get away from Paul who was chasing me with a bucket of water. I could run pretty fast but then I turned to see where Paul was and I tripped up. I screamed as I hit the sand and the cold water was poured all over me.

"I hate you so much right now" I yelled at Paul before tackling him down as well.

He just lay there laughing his stupid head off. He made me mad sometimes and I could feel the shakes shudder through me. I took a deep breath and rolled away from Paul who hadn't noticed through his laughter. I panted hard as I dropped on all fours trying desperately to fight off the oncoming phase. My teeth ground together as I felt the first few bones begin to shift and my mind blocked out all sound. I thought happy thoughts of Embry and Paul and Amos and slowly I managed to calm down until all of the vibrations had stopped.

I looked up at Paul who was smiling widely at me. I moved into a cross legged position and stared at him.

"What?" I snapped.

"You are amazing!" he exclaimed settling right next to me.

I raised my eyebrow at him. He had been teaching me that look and I think I had it pretty much perfected, plus it always made Paul do or say anything I wanted him to which made me grin.

"How so?" I asked climbing into his lap.

"Because, my dear little friend, you just stopped your phase on your own. You didn't need anyone to help you" said Paul giving me a squeeze, "I'm so proud of you"

"Thanks!" I said beaming at him.

We stayed at the beach for at least another hour with two near phases from me when I got mad at the sand for not staying in place, but both times I controlled it on my own which made Paul super happy. When we got back to Sam and Emily's, Paul couldn't stop yelling to everyone that would listen about how I nearly phased but didn't.

"Listen, Paul, we get that you're happy, really we do, but could you maybe just like... shut the hell up?" moaned Jared after hearing the story for the tenth time.

"Hey, if it was Kim-" started Paul.

"Paul, shut it" said Sam with a glare before turning to me, "next Monday Maiyah, you're going to school"

"Yes!" I yelled running over to Sam and giving him a massive hug, "told you I'd be ok at the beach"

I stuck my tongue out at him and ran off as he recovered from the shock and chased after me. When he caught me, he threw me into the air so I was hanging off the gutter of the porch.

"Sam Uley, you let her down this minute!" yelled Emily waving a spoon at Sam.

After much grumbling, Sam finally put me back on the ground and raced me inside.

The next week came around faster than I could have thought possible and I bounced around in the truck on the way to school. I'd had so many first days back at school this year that I thought I would have gotten over the nerves but they just kept getting worse.

"Ok, now be good, do as you're told and don't get pissed off" warned Embry before kissing my forehead and pushing me towards the building.

"Hey Maiyah" yelled Amos in my ear making me jump and hit him in the stomach.

"Oh sorry Amos! I got carried away" I said laughing as he grimaced and gave me a thumbs up.

"No worries" he wheezed.

"Right team, let's hit the homeroom" I said flinging an arm around his shoulder and dragging him towards our class.

"Team? Maiyah, I think you need a maths lesson. There's only two of us" pointed out Amos.

"And you don't think two people doesn't make a team?" I said raising my eyebrow.

"Ok, team, I like it" grinned Amos as we sat in our seats.

We spent that first day getting into all sorts of trouble but I didn't care because I had the best team in the world. I had Amos and the pack and family. Life was perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, I know, it wasn't a great chapter. Inspiration wasn't a strong point this week. I hope it got across a few key things about the imprint and stuff. Hope you enjoyed it anyway!**

**Please review!**

**-Lem x**


	18. The Girlfriend

**A/N: Hey guys! I finished one of my many essays today so I thought I'd write another chapter to celebrate!**

Thanks so much to **PhyscoPenguan64,**** the ****newest**** daughter **and **Andreagirl1234 **for reviewing the last chapter! I love all your ideas so I may use them at some point!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my own characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: The Girlfriend<strong>

**Maiyah's POV**

I was fuming but I didn't understand why I was so angry. Amos kept trying to get me to talk to him but I was in such a bad mood I just ended up biting his head off. Not literally. Although I felt like I could do that to a certain person.

"Come on Maiyah, it wasn't as if he was doing anything wrong" said Amos at lunch.

"I don't like her" I growled, pulling at the crusts on my sandwiches.

"Why can't you just drop it? It's not like it affects you, I mean he's just your friend" said Amos.

He was getting annoyed with me now but I just couldn't let it drop. Paul was my best friend and that slut was hanging off his arm like she owned him. I threw my sandwiches on the floor and stormed away. I sat in the classroom waiting for break to end and class to start up again. The minutes ticked by slowly and all I could think of was seeing Paul kissing that girl on the pavement. I don't know why I was so angry about it, I mean, he can go out with whoever he wants, but that girl looked really clingy and trampy.

The anger erupted inside me and I flipped the table over as I stood shaking violently in the middle of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Embry's POV<strong>

"Did you see that guy's face? He was all like 'what the hell'? Man that was a classic" laughed Quil, wiping a tear from his eye.

My sides were actually aching from laughing so much. Jake had persuaded Quil and I to spend the day leaping out of alleys at people. It had actually been really fun. We should have been in school but we had patrol mid afternoon so we just wagged and had some fun.

"Phone" gasped Jake through his laughter, chucking the phone at me.

"Hello?" I said, trying to compose myself.

"Mr Call? This is Mrs Wilton from the elementary school" I stopped laughing immediately.

"Oh, err... hi" I said shakily.

"We need you at the school right away. We think there's something wrong with Maiyah, she keeps shaking and she's trashing a classroom. No one can control her and she keeps yelling and swearing about someone called Paul? Do you know what's wrong?" asked Mrs Wilton, worry lacing her voice.

"Jesus, yeah I think I know what's wrong. I'll be there as soon as possible" I said before hanging up.

"What's her problem with Paul?" asked Quil chucking a cushion at Jake.

"Paul went on a date last night" I said quietly, "Maiyah must have seen"

"Shit" was all the other two said.

"Right, I'm heading to the school now. Jake, call Sam and explain. Get him to come as well and can you come? She talks to you more than anyone else" I said sprinting towards the door.

"I'm on it" said Jake leaping into action.

I raced to the school in wolf form. It was faster than taking the car. I phased and ran towards the entrance. Sam and Jake caught up with me just as I opened the door. We were greeted by a frantic looking Mrs Wilton who ushered us down the corridor. I glanced nervously at the other two as shouts and screams got louder the further we walked.

"She just keeps shouting about this Paul. I don't know how to handle her" said Mrs Wilton squeezing her palms together before stopping in front of a classroom door, "she's in there"

I looked through the window in the door and my eyes widened. Tables and chairs were flung about, a few chairs were broken, and Maiyah was standing in the middle of it all yelling at the top of her lungs while three teachers tried to talk to her. I looked at Sam who nodded and the three of us entered the room.

"We've got this" said Sam to the teachers who left rather quickly.

"Go away! I hate you all" screamed Maiyah as we got closer to her. She was shaking violently and I turned to see if any of the teachers had stayed. I smiled nervously at Mrs Wilton, hoping that Maiyah wouldn't phase.

"Maiyah, calm down" said Sam in his Alpha voice.

Maiyah seemed to have an internal battle as his command descended on her. We didn't know if it was because Maiyah was so young, but Sam had trouble controlling her sometimes. She could be very rebellious and in the month that she had been a wolf, she had disobeyed Sam's orders three times. She was definitely Paul's imprint. _Oh,__ shit.__ Paul. _I mentally slapped myself just thinking about him. The command finally seemed to settle inside Maiyah and she crumpled, landing on her knees on the ground. I rushed over to her but she pushed me away.

"Maiyah, what happened?" I asked cautiously. She didn't reply. I looked at Sam for help.

"Why are you angry with Paul?" he asked. Maiyah looked up at him.

"Because" she said defiantly.

"Because why? Has he hurt you?" asked Sam crouching next to me.

"No" she said stubbornly.

"Come on Maiyah, just tell us what you're thinking about" asked Jake softly, getting closer to Maiyah.

"No" she said again, her face screwed up.

Jake managed to get right next to Maiyah and pulled her onto his lap. He held on to her as she struggled against his grip.

"Let go" she huffed, pushing at his arms.

"Not until you tell us what's going on in your head" said Jacob, keeping his grip on my sister.

"I don't know what's going on. I'm just angry" she said still trying to get away from Jake.

"About Paul? What did he do?" asked Jake. His questions made Maiyah stop struggling and she looked up at Jake her eyes filled with confusion.

"He didn't do anything. I saw him. There was a girl and I didn't like her, so now I'm angry" said Maiyah slowly. I exchanged a look with Sam.

"You don't want to share your best friend, huh?" said Jake pulling Maiyah into a more comfortable looking position.

"Does that make me a bad person?" she asked sadly.

"No, just normal" said Jake smiling at her, "how about you talk to Paul about this?"

"He won't want to be my friend anymore" said Maiyah, starting to panic again.

"Don't be silly! He would do anything in the world to have you as his friend" said Jake tucking some loose hairs behind Maiyah's ear.

"How about we take you home? You can talk to Paul when he's back from school" I said softly.

Maiyah nodded and crawled over to me. I held her close to me. I wish I could turn back time and stop Maiyah entering my world. She was safer when she didn't have all the problems of being a wolf girl and a vampire on her shoulders.

I took Maiyah out of school while Sam and Jake helped return the classroom to its original state. She clutched onto my hand as we walked back towards Sam and Emily's. We walked in silence but I kept my eye on her, just in case she got worked up again.

I greeted Emily as we entered the kitchen but Maiyah remained silent. I smiled apologetically at Emily as I took a seat next to Maiyah.

"Would you like a cookie Maiyah?" asked Emily brightly. Maiyah just shook her head and stared at the floor.

"Have you phoned?" I asked Emily.

"Yes, five minutes" she replied and I nodded.

The next five minutes crawled by. Sam and Jake returned and I thanked them for helping out today. Then I heard someone's heavy breathing and footsteps pounding on the ground. My eyes shot to the door as Paul came crashing into the house, his eyes searching frantically around the room.

"Maiyah" he breathed out, rushing over to her.

Sam flicked his head and we left the kitchen, letting Paul and Maiyah sort out whatever problems they had. I felt bad for Paul. He only went on that date because Jared made a bet. I sighed and took one last look into the kitchen before heading outside for patrol.

* * *

><p><strong>Paul's POV<strong>

I ran as fast as I could towards Sam's house. Jake had called and told me that Maiyah had had some sort of breakdown because of something I did. I couldn't think of anything that I could possibly have done to hurt her. Unless she saw me last night? But that wasn't even my choice and then that stupid twit had to go and kiss me. Oh god. What if Maiyah saw that? I ran faster, not stopping until I was inside the kitchen.

"Maiyah" I breathed, racing towards her.

She looked so hurt and upset that it made me feel the same way. I watched the others leave as I sat on the seat next to Maiyah. She didn't look up at me and flinched when I touched her shoulder. That made a sharp pain run through my chest and I tried to stifle the gasp that wanted to escape.

"Maiyah, are you ok? Please tell me you're alright" I begged.

"I'm fine" she said quietly, but I knew she wasn't. I decided to get straight to the point.

"Did you see me last night?" I blurted out. Maiyah just nodded making my heart twist.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. I didn't want to go" I said awkwardly.

"Stop it. You can go out with whoever you like. I'm just being stupid not wanting to share you" she huffed, turning her face to me for the first time.

I felt devastation flood through me. I didn't want to go out with anyone. My whole world was Maiyah and one day I hoped we could be together. I felt like I was cheating on her, even though she was only nine, because she was my imprint and no one else could compare.

"That's very kind of you" I said stiffly, "but I don't think I liked that girl anyway. She smelt of lilies"

Maiyah cracked a smile. I knew she hated the smell of lilies, they always made her sneeze. I felt myself smile as Maiyah did.

"Lilies are gross" she said wrinkling her nose and twisting so she was facing me completely, "but I did something bad today"

"What did you do?" I asked, curious as to what she could have done.

"I trashed my classroom" she said nervously.

"You...? Maiyah, that's brilliant, I remember doing that once. But why did you?" I asked with a chuckle.

"I was really angry because, well, because of that girl and I thought you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore" said Maiyah with a sigh. I held my arms out and she climbed onto my lap.

"I will always be your very best friend. Always" I said wrapping my arms around her and kissing the top of her head.

"But I'm not a very nice friend" Maiyah sighed, cuddling closer to me.

"Don't say that. You have no idea how special you are" I said softly, stroking her cheek with my thumb.

"Love you Paul" she mumbled.

"Love you too" I whispered back.

* * *

><p>I couldn't get over the feeling of guilt for the rest of the day. I shouldn't have put Maiyah in a situation where she felt abandoned or forgotten, it was my job to protect her but I had made a complete mess of it. That night I found Jared and accidentally got into a scuffle until Sam broke us up. If Jared hadn't made a stupid bet about going on a date, none of this would have happened.<p>

"Dude, just get over it" moaned Jared as we walked home.

"I can't Jared. How would you like it if Kim saw you on a date?" I growled, shoving his shoulder.

"Ok, fine, but Maiyah's just a kid, it shouldn't affect her" he said with a shrug.

"She's a freaking werewolf Jared! She imprinted! Of course she would be affected, it doesn't matter how old she is" I yelled smacking him upside the head.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry man! I promise never to make you go on a date again" he said and I believed him.

We parted ways and I carried on to mine. It took me ages to get to sleep, my mind constantly on Maiyah. I swore to never let another person get between us again. I couldn't stand it if I lost her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok, so I know this was really short but I was low on ideas. I think I have one more main event to happen then I'm going to wrap up this story. But I have a sequel planned. It will be set when Maiyah is 17 and that's all I'm telling you. So is everyone ok with the wrap up soon? Maybe three more chapters if you're lucky?**

**Please review!**

**-Lem x**


	19. With a Little Help From Leah

**A/N: Hola! So I decided to write another chapter quickly while I keep on writing my 12,000 words of coursework. **

Thanks to **EvilEyeBeads,**** Andreagirl1234,**** PhsycoPenguan64,**** the ****newest ****daughter, ****6fortius9 **and **NeedCoffeeINeedItOrI****'****llExpload** for reviewing the last chapter! Made it to 50 reviews now which I'm really happy with! Also a couple of you want more than 3 more chapters so I'll see what I can pull out the bag :P

**Andreagirl1234- I will try and incorporate your ideas in at some point but I don't feel the mood is right just yet. But keep reading because I'm sure they will pop up somewhere!**

**6fortius9- Paul imprints on Maiyah at the end of chapter 13. If you're still confused, read back over chapter 9 which should explain everything!**

**EvilEyeBeads- this is for you because you asked! Sorry for not writing for ages, I've got loads of work on! So I'm writing this at 23.50 instead of doing my essay on metals. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my own characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: With a Little Help From Leah<strong>

**Maiyah's POV**

I was in a bad mood. I was fed up of Sam not letting me do anything with the pack even though I was a wolf. He always said that until I learned to follow orders and I was a bit older then I wouldn't be allowed out on proper patrols. It was so unfair. Just because he had trouble controlling me didn't mean I couldn't follow orders.

I had been out on runs every now and then with Paul or Embry and they were always really fun but my fur was getting on my nerves. It was really long and I always got really hot which made me frustrated and angry and I usually ended up starting a fight with someone. As I sat watching the pack play football on the beach I thought about everyone. I thought about Leah especially. She hardly ever hung out with the pack and I knew why. If I was her and Sam had made me that upset I would be pissed off too.

I slipped away from the group and jogged through the forest, heading straight for Leah's house. I knocked nervously on the door, suddenly unsure if I was doing the right thing. Then the worst happened as I waited for someone to answer. I started to need the loo. You know how when you play hide and seek and you get over excited and nervous at the same time and need a wee really badly? Yeah, that's what happened. I jumped on the spot and nearly praised the heavens when the door opened.

"Maiyah?" said Leah, obviously confused.

"I need the loo" I yelled rushing past her and sprinting towards the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"Umm... sorry about that, I couldn't hold it any longer" I said feeling stupid as I came out of the bathroom and stood feeling very out of place.<p>

"You're weird" snorted Leah, folding her arms across her chest.

There was a very awkward silence as she stared me down and I flicked my gaze nervously around, looking anywhere but at Leah, and I suddenly felt very small.

"You wanted something?" she said with a raised eyebrow.

"Erm" I said in a high pitched squeak, "well, I thought, maybe, because you're a girl and I'm a girl and well... we could talk and stuff?"

The last part came out as more of a question as nerves took over me. Leah continued to stare at me but she looked more amused, a small smile on her face.

"You're real pretty when you smile" I said randomly before clapping my hand across my mouth as I realised what had popped out.

"Thanks, I guess" said Leah smiling again which made me smile, "so you want a friend that's actually a girl?"

"Yeah, I mean, you don't have to try be my friend if you don't want, it's just sometimes everyone's a bit guy-ish" I rambled on, scraping my toes against the carpet.

"Tell me about it. So much testosterone" said Leah rolling her eyes.

"What's testerostetrone?" I asked curiously, stumbling over the letter order in the word.

"Oh, umm, maybe that's one for Paul or Embry to explain" said Leah, her eyes widening.

"Ok" I said simply, smiling up at her. Leah gestured to the couch and I perched on the edge while she sat next to me.

"Right kid, what do you want to talk about?"

"Umm, anything? I don't know, I'm not very good at making friends" I said fiddling with my fingers.

"Sure you are! You've got the whole pack wrapped around your little finger" said Leah punching my shoulder lightly.

"Not really. I can't go out with you guys" I huffed.

"You know what? Don't listen to Sam, he doesn't understand the female mind" said Leah smiling at me. It was weird that Leah was so different to how everyone thought she was. I may as well ask the big question.

"Leah, can I ask you something?" I said nervously, bouncing my knee up and down.

"Sure kid, what's up?"

"Can you cut my hair off?" I said quickly and holding my breath. Leah stared at me for a few minutes while I shifted nervously in my seat.

"You want me to cut your hair?" she said in disbelief.

"Yeah, because like when I go out running with Paul and people my furs too thick and long and I thought maybe if my hair was shorter it would be better" I said getting quieter and quieter. I really wanted her to say yes but I had no idea what she would say.

"I understand" she said nodding, "but you know what? I've always wanted a little sister with long hair, so I have a question of my own"

"Ok, I'll do anything, just please cut my hair after" I practically begged.

"You're alright you know" laughed Leah, "ok, so we'll watch a film and will you please let me play with your hair? I used to want to be a hairdresser when I was little"

I grinned at Leah's confession before nodding my agreement. She pulled out a box from under the sofa and it turned out to be her secret Disney collection. My eyes lit up at the endless possibilities.

"You pick, I mean you are doing me a massive favour" I said pushing the box back towards Leah.

"Ok, how about Tangled? Then we can always remember this day as the hair day?" asked Leah pulling the DVD out of the box.

"I like the sound of that" I said grinning as Leah put the disc in the player.

"Right, come here, I want optimum hair space" said Leah pulling me across the sofa.

Once we were settled and the DVD started playing I felt Leah tugging at my braids. I half expected her to be quite rough but I didn't feel her pulling any knots even though I knew there were a ton in my hair.

I loved the film and Leah and I both shed a tear when Flynn nearly died but swore each other to secrecy so that the pack wouldn't think we were babies. I took a deep breath when the film ended.

"You sure about this kid?" asked Leah who was holding her hand out to as she got off the sofa.

"Yeah" I breathed, taking her hand and letting her lead me to the bathroom.

"Wait, here, I need to get some scissors" said Leah leaving me in the bathroom.

I fiddled with the ends of my hair and looked at my reflection in the mirror. I would miss my hair in a way. It was all the way down to my waist now and it was sort of my trademark look. I guess that was all going to change.

"Ok, back" said Leah waving the scissors triumphantly in the air, "I've got 38 missed calls on my phone by the way and a few texts wondering where you are"

My mouth dropped open and my eyes widened in panic. I didn't want anyone to stop me in my decision and why couldn't I go off and do my own thing? So what if I started making my own decisions?

"Hey, hey calm down kid" said Leah nervously gripping my shoulder. I gulped and tried to stop the shaking that I hadn't even noticed start.

"Sorry, I'm just fed up of everyone checking up on me all the time" I sighed.

"I know exactly how you feel" said Leah patting my head, "you and me stick together from now on ok?"

"Yes please! You're my new favourite person" I said nodding enthusiastically.

"Wow, thanks kid" laughed Leah, "right let's get this hair sorted. How do you want it? Down to your shoulder, chin, ears?"

I looked in the mirror and studied my reflection as Leah held my hair at different lengths.

"Ears. I want it proper short" I said decisively.

"Alright then, let's get cutting" she said bringing the scissors closer to my head.

An hour later Leah was finished and she'd done a really good job. My hair was in a very short bob that I could tuck behind my ears and parted from the left. I turned to Leah, beaming.

"Thankyou so much! I love it!" I cried happily flinging my arms around her.

"It's ok kid, now how about we clean up and go for a run? See how your fur feels?" suggested Leah and I immediately took her up on her offer.

As we cleaned up the bathroom a thought popped into my head.

"Leah, do I get to have a tattoo like you guys?"

"Woah, I don't think so! Well, not for a few years anyway. You have to grow first, otherwise it'll stretch in all the wrong places" said Leah. I accepted this, I mean I wouldn't want a dodgy tattoo shape.

When we had finished in the house we went outside and into the forest. Leah reminded me not to think of anything just in case any other pack members were phased. We phased and I shook out my fur. It felt so much better already, much lighter and cooler. I could hear Jacob, Sam and Jared in my head but I blocked my thoughts out and huffed a breath at Leah who phased and stood next to me, still taller than me.

We ran along the perimeter of the boundary and back to the house. I rolled in the dirt in happiness, the cool earth feeling good. Leah let out a small bark of laughter and we both phased back. I was slightly muddy and my hair was sticking up randomly but I had been having so much fun that I just didn't care.

"You're the best Leah" I said hugging her round the waist.

"You got that right! Come on, let's eat" she said pulling me into the house.

We were quite happily making sandwiches when the front door crashed open. I dropped the pack of cheese I was carrying and hid behind Leah who took a protective pose in front of me.

"Where is she?" I heard Paul roar as he made his way through the house.

I whimpered in fear. I had never seen Paul this angry and it was really scaring me so I stayed hidden behind Leah.

"There is a knocker" said Leah icily as Paul stood glowering in the doorway.

"I said, 'where is she'?" he hissed, making me clutch onto Leah's top as I shook nervously.

"'She' has a name Paul" said Leah in a hard voice.

The tension that filled the room was overbearing. I slowly poked my head out from behind Leah and she wrapped her arm protectively around my shoulder. I stared at Paul with wide eyes. His jaw dropped open slightly.

"Leah, what have you done to her hair?" he asked hoarsely.

"You can talk to me you know" I said in a small voice, fed up of Paul not directing anything at me.

"Yeah Paul, she's your imprint" said Leah tightening her grip on my shoulders as I hugged her waist.

"Shut up Leah. Maiyah, I'm sorry, I've just been so worried about you" he said stepping forward. I instinctively stepped back and Leah came with me.

"Paul, you're scaring her" hissed Leah. Paul took a quick step back looking wildly between me and Leah.

"Maiyah, why are you here?" he asked slowly.

"Because Leah's my friend" I said bluntly. Paul looked a bit shocked.

"Ok, but what happened to your hair?" he asked, his expression looking sad and I felt a pang of guilt in my chest.

"I wanted a haircut, so I asked Leah" I said looking up at Leah who smiled down at me, "don't you like it?" somehow it seemed important for Paul to like it.

"Well, yes it looks beautiful on you, but why didn't you tell me? We all thought you'd been taken like last time" said Paul, the sadness in his expression getting worse, making me feel bad.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think" I whispered.

"It's ok, so long as you're safe now" he said smiling and holding his arms out.

I looked up at Leah who smiled a small smile and nodded towards Paul. I let go of Leah and took small nervous steps towards Paul. My steps got faster as I neared him and I ended up running into his arms and bursting into tears.

"I'm sorry" I sobbed into his shoulder as he stroked my hair.

"Shh, it's ok, I've got you, don't worry about anything" he said soothingly until I calmed down.

I looked back at Leah and reached out towards her. She raised her eyebrow but came over anyway and I pulled her into the hug. I laughed as I heard her mutter 'eww, Paul diseases'.

"I love you guys" I said with a little sigh.

"Love you too Maiyah" said Paul, "sorry Leah, don't think I can stretch it to you"

I heard Paul grunt as Leah punched him in the side. I couldn't help but laugh again. Then I gasped.

"What if Embry's mad?" I wailed.

"I'll punch his lights out" said Leah looking very serious, until all three of us burst out laughing.

"He won't be mad squirt, I'll make sure of it" laughed Paul.

"I'm holding you two to those promises now" I said pointing my finger at them.

"Yes sir" said Paul saluting me.

I punched him in the side just like Leah had. He grunted again and slapped me upside the head playfully. I hi fived Leah and the three of us burst out laughing again. I was so glad I'd gone to see Leah.

A final question popped into my head as we sat round the kitchen table eating sandwiches.

"Paul, what's testosterone?" I asked innocently, watching as Leah snorted into her drink and Paul started choking on his food.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow, so it's taken a little over two hours to write this and I'm shattered so I'll upload Friday night! Hope you guys appreciate this! There might not be updates for a while as I've got all my work and my birthday's coming up and I'm going home for Christmas soon! I don't have unlimited internet at home.**

**Also I've gone Leah crazy after watching Breaking Dawn! So that's why she popped up!**

**Please review! But nice reviews, I'm seriously fed up of people reviewing my other stories saying they suck or are unrealistic. I mean, come on, it's a story, of course they are unrealistic so stop telling me that you think it's stupid and stuff. ARGH sorry guys, it's just pissing me off and I'm considering stopping updating on Live Dangerously because of it. Sorry. But please review nicely, if you have nothing nice to say, don't say it at all.  
><strong>

**-Lem x**


	20. Just A Bike Ride

**A/N: Evening all! So in my sleep deprived state I decided that it was a good idea to start another chapter of this story! I hope it turns out ok!**

Serious amounts of thankyou-ness to **TinyButDangerous,**** TeamPaul15, ****PhyscoPenguan64,**** EvilEyeBeads,**** Andreagirl1234** and** the ****newest ****daughter** for reviewing the last chapter. Also to **BIG****FAN****jen****xxx**for taking the time to read my story and not think I'm stupid!

**PhyscoPenguan64 – I love long hair too! But I think a part of me came through in that chapter because I've just had all of my hair cut off into a long bob. And no, Paul didn't like it :P**

**EvilEyeBeads – I hope your bake sale went well! Mmm cakes... woops, I'm getting distracted!**

**the newest daughter – I have plans for Embry... mwahahaha!**

**ALSO I have put up character pictures on my profile... go check them out :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my own characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20: Just A Bike Ride<strong>

**Maiyah's POV**

"Paul Lahote, if you don't get the hell off me right now I'm going wolverine on your butt" I yelled in a muffled voice from underneath the huge hulk of a person that was Paul sitting on me.

"You've been hanging out with Leah too much. I think I'll just stay here in this nice comfy chair until you learn some manners" said Paul and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"You smell" I said prodding his back.

"I smell good" he answered back.

"You smell of poo" I huffed, trying to push him off.

"Well that's just rude" he said leaping up and flinging me over his shoulder, "Embry told me where all the bad kids go"

"Not the freaking trash can" I yelled banging my fists against Paul's back.

"I thought we managed to stop you using those words? Oh. Leah. I'm going to kill her" cursed Paul which made me laugh, "oh you think that's funny? Well, straight into the landfill site might be better for you"

"Paul! Put her down now" yelled Embry as he walked up the path towards us.

"Embry you saved me!" I yelled dramatically, flinging myself at my brother.

"Yeah, yeah, only because you have to get ready" said Embry with a smirk.

"You are just as bad as Paul. I hate you both" I announced, rushing back into the house.

Of course, I didn't mean it, I could never hate Embry, he was my brother and Paul was my best friend. I think if Paul ever told me to do anything I would do it straight away. I changed into a pair of jeans and a jumper before flinging my shoes on and grabbing my bike helmet. Today I was going over to Amos' house and we were going to have bike races. He said he had a new trick he wanted to show me.

As I went into the kitchen I saw Paul sitting at the table looking really upset. I dropped my helmet and rushed over to him, flinging my arms around his shoulders.

"What's wrong?" I asked feeling panic rising.

"You don't really hate me do you?" he said in a very quiet voice. I was stunned for a few moments.

"Of course I don't silly! You're my number one person" I said wiggling under his arm and looking up to his face.

"You mean that?" said Paul hopefully.

"I promise. No one will ever come first apart from you" I said solemnly, patting his cheek as a smile broke across his face.

"You're very special you know that?" said Paul flicking my nose making me smile back at him.

"You're my special Paul" I said hugging him with a sigh.

It's true. He was my special Paul. We were going to be best friends forever because of the imprint. I was really glad it was Paul that would be my special friend and not any of the others. Paul just got me more than anyone else. I broke away from him and stared into his face with a serious expression.

"Don't do anything silly while I'm gone" I said pointing my finger to his nose.

"Yes sir" he smirked with another salute.

"I'll set Leah on you" I growled before turning and picking my helmet back up.

"Sorry squirt" said Paul laughing, "I'll see you later then"

"Bye" I called as I left the house, then stopping on the porch as I remembered something and yelled, "love you Paul"

"Love you too" I heard him yell back and start laughing.

I hopped into Embry's truck and bounced my knee impatiently while he put my bike in the back. We sang loudly and out of tune to Disney songs all the way to Amos' house. Sometimes Embry could be so much fun, like the ride today, but sometimes he was just too serious.

"You need a girl" I announced randomly, staring out of the side window at the green swirls of the trees.

"I beg your pardon?" choked Embry, the truck swerving slightly, making me look over at him.

"Well, I don't see why you don't have one. I mean, Jared's got Kim and Sam's got Emily. I think you'd be happier" I said smiling at him.

"You think I'm sad?" said Embry gawking at me.

"Well, not sad, just you need someone special, like my special Paul. You need a special friend" I said going back to staring out of the window. There was silence for a while before Embry choked out a laugh.

"I don't think I should be taking relationship advice from my nine year old sister" he joked, but I could hear the uncertainty in his voice, "right, we're here. Go have fun and do whatever you weird kids do these days"

Embry pushed me from the truck and dumped my bike next to me before driving off. I turned and wheeled my bike up the path, dropping it just before the porch and going to ring the bell. When Amos answered his cheeks seemed to flush pink and he smiled awkwardly at the ground. Weird.

"Hey Amos, you ready to ride?" I said brightly.

"Sure, let me just get a jacket"

I followed him in and stood in the hallway. I hopped from foot to foot. My feet were tingling slightly and so were my hands. Probably just the temperature change from the outside to inside, after all, the heating was on in here.

When we got outside, Amos kept glancing at me and smiling and it was kind of freaking me out so I slapped him upside the head to make him stop. A trick I learned from the pack.

We had so much fun on the bikes. Amos showed me his new trick where he does a wheelie and spins the bike a bit at the same time. It looked like so much fun. I kept falling off and I was covered in mud but I managed to do it properly three times.

"Shall we just go for a ride?" I suggested, waving my hand towards the road.

"Is it safe?" said Amos nervously.

"Dude, you'll have a half vampire-wolf with you, I think that's pretty safe" I said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah, I keep forgetting" said Amos grinning, "I'll just ask my mum"

I waited outside while Amos ran to ask Gina if we could go. I would sneak Amos away even if his mum said no. I really wanted to go for a ride. With the whole pack thing I hadn't really been out. I shook my hands as I felt the tingling again in my fingers and then it spread into my hands. It went away slightly and sighed, it was probably nothing. I looked up as Amos ran out of the house.

"Let's go" he said picking up his bike and grinning at me.

* * *

><p><strong>Amos' POV<strong>

I was really excited for Maiyah to come round. She was the most amazing girl I had ever met. She liked to do things that weren't girly and she didn't care about getting into trouble about anything. I suppose it was just a bonus her being a supernatural person as well. She was just too cool.

Maiyah wanted to go for a bike ride and I couldn't say no so I begged my mum and eventually she said yes. I ran back outside to where Maiyah was flapping her hands about. I grabbed my bike and grinned at her.

"Let's go"

"Hell yes" cried Maiyah leaping onto her bike and pedalling towards the road.

We must have been going for at least an hour when we reached a straight track.

"I'll race you" said Maiyah looking at me dead on, "first one to the end of the track wins. Loser has to get the ice cream"

"Ice cream? Fine, you're on" I said lining my bike up to give me the best possible start.

Maiyah may be my friend, but there was no way I was losing to a girl.

I lost. So we cycled out to the ice cream parlour and dumped our bikes in the nearby racks.

"Sorry Amos, maybe next time" said Maiyah pushing the door open.

"I'll definitely win next time. That was just a practice" I said nodding seriously.

It was a lot of fun at the little cafe. We were sat in a corner pretending to be spies and making up all sorts of secret identities for everyone. So far there was a mysterious banker who was smuggling hamsters into the country from Canada in his suitcase and a football player who was just a thug and went round beating up kids for their lunch money.

Everything was going perfectly fine until Maiyah started pulling funny faces. She kept clenching her fists on the table and shaking her head as if she was trying to get something off her face.

"Maiyah, what are you doing?" I asked leaning across the table.

"I don't feel so good" she said scrunching her face up.

"Do you want to go home?" I asked starting to worry. What if she didn't make it home? Oh my god, she's going to die!

"I- just..."

Maiyah trailed off and her face smoothed out. Her eyes stared at me in a really creepy way and her hands had stopped clenching into fists. I started to panic as she began to twitch slightly and she slumped against the wall.

"Maiyah" I yelled leaping onto the seat.

She didn't respond when I shook her shoulders, she just sat there twitching, completely limp.

I ran up to the desk and demanded to use the phone. The assistant looked over at Maiyah and rushed to see her. I grabbed the phone off the hook and hesitated before pulling a piece of paper out of my pocket. It had a few useful numbers on just in case I ever got in trouble. I pushed the numbers and listened to the tone.

"Hello?" came a deep voice.

"Embry? It's Amos" I said shakily.

"Amos? Aren't you with Maiyah?" asked Embry suddenly sounding more alert.

"I am, but, something's happened to her and I don't know what to do but I didn't want to call the hospital because she's not normal" I said very quickly.

"What do you mean?" he said sharply.

"She sort of stopped and then she was twitching a bit and now she's collapsed but she's still twitching" I said, my lip wobbling as I looked across the room at Maiyah.

"What? Ok, Amos, tell me where you are and I will be five minutes" Embry demanded.

"The ice cream parlour. Hurry, please, everyone's looking at her" I whimpered down the phone.

"Five minutes Amos, just stay calm" and the line went dead.

I rushed back towards Maiyah who hadn't moved but had a crowd of people surrounding her. I pushed them out of the way and stood protectively in front of her praying for Embry to hurry up. I looked up as the door crashed open and four people burst in. I recognised them all. Embry, Sam, Jared and Paul, who looked like he was about to throw up.

"Embry" I cried waving madly at him.

The four of them came over and moved the remaining nosey people out of the way before getting to Maiyah. I bit my lip as Embry felt her forehead and checked for a heartbeat.

"We need to get her out of here" he said suddenly. The others nodded and Embry scooped Maiyah up into his arms. She didn't respond to anything.

"Come on Amos, I'll take you home" said Jared.

I climbed into his truck and watched as the other three left with Maiyah. I tried to stop them, but the tears slipped down my face.

"She'll be ok" said Jared stiffly.

I looked up at him with wide eyes and prayed that he was right.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for all the cliffhangers tonight! I don't know what's come over me, I'm usually rubbish at them! So what do you think has happened to Maiyah?**

**Please review!**

**-Lem x**


	21. Please Come Back

**A/N: Hello all! I've spent the weekend having an early Christmas with my housemates and because I'm in the festive spirit I decided to write an update! And I did leave you on a bit of an evil cliffhanger :P Yeah, I still have 4000 words to do by Friday but hey, it's Christmas- what would Santa do? **

Thankyou to **PhsycoPenguan64, ****NeedCoffeeINeedItOrI****'****llExpload,**** EvilEyeBeads,**** Andreagirl1234,**** the**** newest ****daughter** and **TeamPaul15 **for reviewing the last chapter! Also special thanks to **TeamPaul15 **because you were my 64th reviewer and 64 is my all time favourite number!

**Andreagirl1234- you officially read my mind! I was writing this update when your review popped up and I was like :O PSYCHIC! So I write this chapter for you! Hope you enjoy it! **

**Also, don't worry about Amos people! I have big plans for him but they will mainly happen when I write the sequel. If you want a hint... just ask PhsycoPenguan64 or Andreagirl1234, you get my drift? Goooood! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my own characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21: Please Come Back<strong>

**Paul's POV**

"What's taking so long?" I growled for the millionth time as I paced outside the door of the bedroom.

"Paul, just let him do his job" said Sam wearily.

I huffed a breath and carried on pacing. That Doctor Cullen was trying to find out what was wrong with my little Maiyah. He'd been with her for half an hour already and not come out. I was going mad. When I had seen her collapsed in the cafe it had been one of the worst moments of my life. The worst part was that I couldn't do anything to help her.

We had brought her to Sam and Emily's because it had been closest. Luckily there were a couple of spare bedrooms and Embry had laid Maiyah on one of the beds. She had looked so tiny and fragile just lying there unmoving, her eyes half open, not responding to anything.

Embry was torn up, maybe more than I was. He hadn't said a word, just sat stiffly on a chair, tears running silently down his face. I let out an aggravated growl and slumped against the wall opposite the door. My heart was pounding and nothing anyone did calmed me down. I just wanted to see Maiyah perfectly healthy, pulling pranks and making fun of me like she always did.

My head snapped up as the door opened and Doctor Cullen left the room. He headed down the hall and I followed him to the kitchen where everyone else was. My nose was aching from the smell but if he could help Maiyah then I would put up with it.

"Well?" I growled, my body starting to shake with frustration.

"Maiyah will be ok" said the doctor which calmed me slightly.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Embry in a cracked voice.

"I'm surprised this hasn't happened sooner" he sighed and my shaking increased, "her Quileute blood is fighting, for want of a better word, with the vampire venom inside her. Her body is undergoing some sort of internal battle between the two genes"

"But will... is she... she'll be ok though, right?" gasped Embry, his face pale.

I felt the anger surge inside me. I didn't want Maiyah to suffer, she was my imprint, I would do anything. I would take all the pain she's in and have it myself, just so she could be alright.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure that she will be fine" said Cullen.

"_Pretty_ sure?" I snarled. I wanted Maiyah to be fine as a definite point.

"There is no knowing if there may be after effects. I don't know how much longer she will be in her current state but please let me know when she wakes and I will need to ask her a few questions" said the doctor pleasantly, as though Maiyah's life wasn't important. I stepped forward with a snarl.

"Paul" said Sam pushing me back, "go and see Maiyah"

With one last growl at the doctor I jogged back to the bedroom. I pushed the door open a crack and felt a lump rise in my throat. Emily was sat next to the bed stroking Maiyah's forehead. I felt my lip tremble and I wiped roughly at the tear that rolled down my cheek.

"Emily" I whispered, stepping forward. Emily looked up at me, her expression so sad it made my heart twist.

"I'll leave you alone" she said in a strangled voice before getting up and leaving.

I shuffled round the side of the bed and sat in the chair that Emily had just vacated. I took Maiyah's small hand in mine and stroked her hair softly.

"Please come back Maiyah, please, come back, for me. I can't live without you, so please, _please,_ just come back" I whispered into her ear, hoping and praying that she could hear me, "I love you so much, and I'm so glad it was you, but Maiyah, I need you to come back. Can you open your eyes for me?" I waited, nothing, "no? That's ok squirt, I'll wait for you, but please make it soon. I'll stay with you, I'll stay until you're back"

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I spun round to see Sam standing behind me. I wiped at the tears that I hadn't noticed falling and cleared my throat. I knew Sam and Emily saw Maiyah as a daughter and it must be tearing them both up. You couldn't tell by just looking at Sam but his eyes, when you looked at him properly, there was a great sadness there.

"She's going to be fine. I know it" I whispered with certainty in my voice.

"I know. She's strong" said Sam quietly.

We both turned as Embry slipped into the room. His eyes were puffy and red. I tried to smile at him but it came out as more of a grimace. Embry nodded and went to the other side of the bed, taking Maiyah's other hand in his.

We must have sat like that for another three hours before anything happened. I felt Maiyah's hand twitch in mine and my eyes shot up to meet Embry's gaze. He must have felt it too.

"Maiyah? Maiyah, keep fighting, please keep fighting" Embry whispered, wiping his eyes on his sleeve.

There were a few moments pause in which I held my breath and time seemed to slow down. Then Maiyah seemed to stiffen and her face scrunched up before she let out a loud gasp as though gulping for air. Her body went limp but her eyes flickered open, staring at the ceiling.

"Maiyah" I breathed, stroking her cheek with my thumb.

Maiyah turned her head slowly and looked up at me. I smiled softly at her and her lips twitched into a half smile.

"Paul" she whispered, "don't leave me"

"Never" I whispered with a smile.

Maiyah turned to Embry and Sam giving half a smile to both of them.

"I love you guys" she mumbled, rolling onto her side, "my Paul"

I choked out a sort of laugh as she tried to wriggle towards me. I pulled her into my arms and rocked her gently, watching as her eyelids fluttered closed and the soft breathing of sleep started. I gazed at her little face which was so much calmer now and smiled to myself as she clutched my t shirt in her hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Maiyah's POV<strong>

It was weird. Everything had been black and it had felt like there was a weight pressing down and squashing me. It seemed to last forever but then there was a snap and a rushing sound filled my ears. Then I was back in reality. I vaguely remember Paul, Embry and Sam being there but I just wanted to sleep.

When I woke up, I was very warm and I looked up to see Paul smiling down at me. I looked around and realised I was in Sam and Emily's front room. Then I started to panic. I tried to wriggle out of Paul's grip, my eyes wide and flailing my arms. I hit Paul. A lot.

"Maiyah, please calm down, please. It's ok, you're safe" pleaded Paul, his grip tightening on me.

I stopped trying to escape and just stared at him in fear. I had no idea what had happened. Nothing was fitting into place. The last thing I remembered was eating ice cream with Amos.

"What happened?" I asked, my voice full of panic.

"Hey, hey, it's ok" said Paul softly, pulling me close, "it's nothing to worry about"

"Nothing to worry about?" I said, my voice cracking and I pushed away from Paul, "it felt as though something was trying to crush the life out of me, and you're telling me it's nothing to worry about?" I ended up yelling the last bit and I leapt off Paul's lap.

"No, I just-"

"Why won't you tell me? I hate you!" I screamed before running towards the door.

I was so confused. I had no idea what was going on or how I had got to Sam and Emily's. My head was spinning. I needed to get out but then, I wanted to stay. I ached all over and I was regretting what I said to Paul but I had to leave.

I didn't get far. I ran into a warm wall in my state of panic and a pair of strong arms grabbed me before I hit the floor.

"Maiyah! You're up!" said Seth placing me on my feet.

"Leave me alone" I yelled before racing outside.

I had no idea where I was going but I kept going, bursting into a tiny ball of light brown fur as I shot through the trees. I cut off my thoughts as I heard Embry and Jacob enter my mind, their thoughts full of worry. I pushed my legs faster, not even caring when I crossed the boundary line.

I saw two white streaks running alongside me and as I emerged from the forest at the Cullen's, I saw Alice and Emmett appear a few feet away. I stood in the clearing breathing hard, feeling really lightheaded. I felt my legs buckle beneath me and I rolled onto my side in the grass, my eyes squeezed shut. I flinched when I felt a cold hand on my neck.

"Maiyah, what's happened?" asked Alice quietly.

I just whined in response, too worn out to even try phasing back.

"Edward, Carlisle, Maiyah's here" said Alice a little louder.

I heard a soft rustle as the two vampires came out of the house. Their smell was painful on my nose. Not to the extent that it hurt the pack, but just enough to be very uncomfortable. I realised I needed to talk to Carlisle. He would know, I had smelt his scent at Emily's.

I concentrated on my happiest memory. It wasn't anything special to an outsider, but to me it was a great day. I had won a prize at school for improvement in behaviour and taken it to show Paul. He had been so happy that he'd gone round for the rest of the week with the biggest smile on his face. But that memory just made me feel really upset. I had told Paul I hated him. It was the worst thing I had ever said to him. I never told him I hated him. I was a horrible imprint.

"Maiyah, Paul will forgive you" said Edward quietly. I had sort of forgotten he could read minds.

I whined softly and blinked back the tears that threatened to roll down my face. I half nodded my head and thought of something else. Painting pictures in art class. Yes, that was a good memory. I quickly phased back and took the clothes Alice was holding out to me. I pulled them on and followed them into the house. Carlisle sat me in his office and I fiddled with the arm of the chair while he sat down.

"Did you talk to any of your pack?" asked Carlisle softly. I shook my head, completely ashamed of my actions.

"No. I yelled at them and ran away" I whispered, guilt rushing through me.

"You were confused and disorientated. I'm sure they will understand" said Carlisle with a smile, "Maiyah, what happened today was very unusual. I have never come across a case like yours, but I did half expect something like this would happen"

"Am I going to die?" I asked quietly, my imagination running wild.

"No Maiyah, you are not going to die" said Carlisle, chuckling, "your wolf genes and vampire genes are completely different. Your body went into overdrive, the two sets of genes were fighting against each other. Both sets were trying to gain complete control of you, that is why you temporarily shut down. It was safer for you to close yourself off from the world while your body had this little 'episode'. Did you feel anything before it happened?"

"Umm... I had sort of tingly hands and feet" I mumbled, trying to take in what he was saying.

"Ok, now I want you to remember that feeling. Something like this is very likely to happen again and I want you to be prepared. If you get that feeling again, tell someone in your pack so that they can be with you and help you. Is that ok? Do you understand what I'm saying?" said Carlisle, concern all over his face.

"I think so. So my body can't decide if it wants to be vampire or wolf? So I'm going to keep collapsing?" I asked nervously.

"Not regularly, but I would expect every once in a while it may just happen. You promise to let someone know if you feel tingling in your hands again?"

"Promise" I said nodding my head.

"Good girl. Now I'm sure your family are wondering where you are. I'll have Alice drop you at the border" said Carlisle opening his office door and leading me outside.

"Thanks Carlisle" I said giving him a quick hug.

He smiled and went inside. I followed Alice to her shiny yellow car and climbed in. The drive to the boundary line was quick but silent. I hopped out and thanked Alice when we did get there and she sped off. I took a deep breath and started the walk back to Sam and Emily's.

* * *

><p><strong>Paul's POV<strong>

"She hates me so much, I'm the worst imprint ever" I sobbed into Emily's kitchen table.

I wasn't one for crying but what I was feeling was painful. My heart ached for the little girl who had run away from me. The girl who hated me. It was the worst feeling in the world. I needed her so much and she was rejecting me.

"I'm sure she didn't mean it" said Emily, patting my shoulder. I raised my head from the table.

"You didn't hear her Em, she hates me and she meant it" I whispered in a cracked voice.

"Paul, I know nothing I say will make you feel any better right now, but Maiyah was very confused. You would be the same if you woke up after something like that, she'll come back, she always does" said Emily comfortingly, except, it didn't really comfort me.

A few minutes later my head shot off the table. I could smell leech. I raced towards the door, all ready to rip its head off. It might make me feel a little bit better about Maiyah. I nearly fell over when I saw my little Maiyah stumble down the path.

I stood rooted to the spot. The pain surged through me again as I remembered the way she had left earlier. It seemed like an age ago but couldn't have been more than a couple of hours. I dropped to my knees as her eyes met mine. My breath became ragged as I tried to gulp in the air, tears rolling down my face.

Maiyah stepped forward slowly, almost nervously, making my heart shatter just that bit more. I didn't want her to be nervous with me, I wanted her to be happy and care free. She walked forward painfully slowly but finally made it to the front of the house.

There was so much pain and sadness in her eyes that I just wanted to hold her and make all of her problems go away. But I couldn't move. I didn't want to scare her away again. My heart lurched when she started to slowly lift her arm. Maiyah seemed to be searching my face with her gaze, looking for something. She placed her hand on my cheek and brushed my tears away with her finger as I let out a shuddering breath. Her face crumpled slightly and she raised her other hand and placed it on the other side of my face. I locked eyes with her, willing for her to forgive me for anything I had ever done that would have made her hate me. Maiyah leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on my nose.

"I'm so sorry Paul" she whispered. I choked on a sob that threatened to erupt.

"I'm so sorry for saying that I hated you and I'm sorry for hitting you and I'm sorry for running away and... and... and I'm just so sorry" said Maiyah, her voice shaking, "I didn't mean any of it, I swear. Please don't hate me"

"Maiyah, you have nothing to apologise for. I'm sorry for not explaining anything, I was just so worried about you. I don't want to lose you, you're the most important person in my life and I don't know what I would do without you" I said softly, resting my hands on her shoulders, "so please, _please, _don't leave me again"

"I promise" whispered Maiyah.

I pulled her against me, wrapping my arms around her and listening to the sound of her heart that was beating in time with mine. The pain from earlier had disappeared and been replaced with relief and the overwhelming need to protect the child in my arms.

"I love you so much" I whispered in her ear.

"I will always love you Paul. You're the best friend I've ever had and cross my heart I'll never leave you or tell you I hate you because I don't and-"

"Maiyah, it's ok, but I'm holding you to that promise" I chuckled lightly as she rambled on.

I pulled back and looked at Maiyah's tear stained face. She sniffled quietly and wiped her hand across her face. I stood up and held out my hand which Maiyah grabbed hold of tightly. She smiled up at me and I couldn't help the smile that crossed my face. We were going to be ok.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you go folks! It was a bit soppy but I couldn't help it! And I hope you're happy that I didn't do a cliffhanger again :P also I actually mean it this time when I say I won't update for a while. Maybe a week before I can possibly write? **

**So, is there any chance of getting 10 whole reviews for this chapter? I promise to give you something good in all of my stories when I next update if you do!**

**Please review!**

**-Lem x**


	22. He Comes At Night

**A/N: Evening all! So the Christmas holidays have started, I've got Slade and Wizzard blasting in my ears, the gritters are on the road and I've relocated across the border for three weeks! And you know what that means... more time to write and update!**

Thankyou so much to **greysister22,**** the ****newest**** daughter,**** PhyscoPenguan64,**** Andreagirl1234,**** TeamPaul15** and** EvilEyeBeads** for reviewing the last chapter! It always means so much for you guys to read!

**Credit goes to Andreagirl1234 for this chapter idea! Don't worry about loose ends, everything happens for a reason in storyland!**

**Also, I have news, so please read the author note at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my own characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22: He Comes At Night<strong>

**Maiyah's POV**

In the week after the first fit, everyone had been really annoying me. They had been acting like I was about to drop dead any second and wouldn't leave me alone. The constant hovering in doorways was stressing me out more than the actual fit had. I found myself spending more and more time with Leah because she didn't treat me any differently and none of the pack really wanted to spend any time with her.

However, nothing could keep the nightmares away. They had started the night after the fit and every time it was the same. Brady would appear out of the darkness, surrounded by the dead bodies of the pack, and he would come towards me telling me I was next, but he would never quite get to me. I hadn't told anyone about the dreams. They would just think I was being stupid and that my head was messed up.

I woke up sweating one morning, my heart pounding in my chest. I could hear Embry snoring in the room next to mine so I knew that he was ok. I slipped out of bed and into the bathroom. I took a shower to wash away the images in my head and just relax. When I got back to my room I looked at the clock. 4.09am. I pulled on a pair of old sweatpants and a t short before leaving a note for Embry and slipping out the front door.

I pulled the spare key out from under the mat at Paul's house and silently let myself in. I stumbled around until my eyes got used to the dark and I crept along the hall until I reached my destination. I shut the door behind me quietly and looked across at Paul. He was snoring slightly, one of his legs hanging off the side of the bed. I tip toed over and took my shoes off before climbing onto the bed and snuggling into Paul's side. Paul grunted in his sleep and wrapped his arm around me subconsciously. I sighed and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Paul's POV<strong>

When I woke up in the morning I stiffened. There was someone in my bed with me. I looked down slowly and relaxed completely when I saw Maiyah curled up next to me. I rubbed a hand over my face to get rid of the sleep that was still there. Shifting slightly, I rolled onto my side and watched my little imprint as she slept. Maiyah looked so peaceful, her mouth half open and the cutest little dribble running from her lips. Yeah, I know, drooling in your sleep isn't nice but when Maiyah did it, it just made her seem so much younger and normal, without all the hassle of life getting in the way.

I watched her for another half hour before deciding to get up and make breakfast. I flicked the radio on and listened to the tinny music as I searched through the cupboards for something nice. My head snapped up when I heard Maiyah's voice. I started to smile but then I listened properly. She was scared, really scared. I dropped the jug I had been holding and raced back to my room. Maiyah was twisted in the covers, her hands gripping the sheets and sweat covering her forehead. I ran forwards and pulled her into my arms.

"Maiyah! Maiyah, come on, wake up for me squirt" I pleaded, as I pushed her hair behind her ears.

Maiyah jerked in my arms her eyes popping wide open and I breathed a sigh of relief. She wrapped her arms around me and pressed her face into my shoulder.

"Bad dream?" I asked softly.

"He won't leave me alone" she whispered in a shaky voice.

"Who? Is someone scaring you?"

"Brady"

Maiyah said his name so quietly that I wasn't even sure if she'd said it at all. But she had. I froze in place before my mind whirred back into action.

"It was just a dream squirt, he can't get to you anymore" I said softly.

"You promise?" said Maiyah staring wide eyed at me, hope starting to show through.

"I promise" I said reassuringly.

Maiyah nodded and curled up closer to me. I sighed and closed my eyes. I didn't want anything Brady had done to affect Maiyah any more than it had.

I spent the day trying to get Maiyah to forget the bad dreams. If I had to, I would stay with her every night until she slept all through the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Maiyah's POV<strong>

Paul was making the dreams go away. He stayed with me every night and when I woke up he would tell me jokes and his life plan.

I loved Paul's life plan. He was going to set up a mechanic shop with some of the pack and make millions and famous people would want to bring their massive cars to the shop to get fixed up. I loved it when Paul told me his plan. His eyes would light up and he'd start bouncing in his seat. It cheered me up a lot.

Paul's graduation was coming up as well. He took me to Port Angeles and grumbled all the way because I invited Leah along. Me and Leah had a life plan. We were going to open a hairdresser shop and it was going to be called 'Call and Clearwater's Cut Hut'. We thought it was the most genius thing ever and we pinkie promised each other that we would do it.

So now me, Paul and Leah were driving up to Port Angeles on the quest for graduation day clothes.

"Paul, your car stinks" said Leah wrinkling her nose.

"It smells good! My lovely manly scent" said Paul smirking at Leah.

"Oh that is gross. You are can't be seriously telling me that you and some bim-"

"Leah" Paul hissed cutting off Leah from whatever she had been about to say.

"Well did you?" said Leah a smirk forming on her face. Paul and Leah had formed some sort of truce after the haircutting incident but they always argued.

"Maybe" said Paul looking really uncomfortable.

"What did you do?" I asked getting really curious.

"Yeah Paul, what did you do?" said Leah, an evil glint in her eye.

"Err... nothing... I just... eat a lot of junk food in here?" said Paul his gaze fixed rigidly on the road.

"You're weird" I said.

"I hear you sister" cried Leah before cracking up laughing. I couldn't help but laugh at Paul's expression. It was a mix between furious and really embarrassed.

By the time we got to the shops Paul and Leah were about ready to kill each other. It kept me entertained anyway. We trailed through the shops and me and Leah ended up ganging up on Paul.

"This would look really good on you" I said innocently grinning at Paul as I held up some disgusting yellow shirt.

"Err... see I don't think-" began Paul nervously.

"Now, now Paul, wouldn't want to hurt Maiyah's feelings now would we?" said Leah giving me a hi five as Paul grabbed the shirt and stormed towards the fitting room.

"Nice one kid" she laughed as Paul emerged, a scowl covering his features.

The shirt looked really stupid. It was a bit too small and the yellow just made him look ill. I ran through the shop and grabbed a dark blue one instead. I raced back and handed it to him. The relief in his expression made me grin.

"Finally! A normal one" he huffed.

"Oh, I can change it if you like?" I asked, smiling sweetly.

"No!" yelled Paul, his face going pale, "I mean, err... they have all been lovely but I think this is perfect"

It was perfect. He looked great in it. Although then it was payback time. Leah tried to stop him, but he kept picking out really ugly dresses for me to try on. I wanted to throw up on a lot of them. It was when he walked towards me with a frilly orange dress with giant bows on it that I snapped.

"No freaking way Paul! If you want to live to see your graduation then you will not make me wear this dress" I yelled as he dragged me towards the fitting room.

"It's only fair squirt" laughed Paul placing me on my feet in the cubicle and shutting the door in my face.

I fumed silently for five minutes before pulling the ugly dress on. I could feel the shaking and I stopped it but I was getting really mad. I stalked out of the room and stood feet apart, arms folded, glaring at Paul and Leah. They started laughing and shop assistant stopped by us.

"Oh, doesn't your daughter look sweet in that" she cooed, patting me on the head.

"What? No, she's our sister" said Leah who was crying from laughter by now.

"Oh, sorry pet, but isn't she adorable! You should so go for this dress" said the shop assistant before wiggling her fingers at me in the most patronizing way. I started shaking and Paul grabbed my arms.

"Come on squirt, none of that here" he said dragging me back to the fitting room, "ok, here's one that I think is perfect"

He handed me another dress and I blinked up at him. It was actually really nice. It was white with light blue flowers on the top half.

"I'm not totally useless" said Paul winking and shutting the door.

That was the dress we got and then began the drive of arguments back to La Push. I couldn't wait for Paul's graduation. I think I was more excited than him, but I couldn't wait for him to start his life plan and be happier than he already was.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok, not my best chapter admittedly, but I had to put it in! Hope you enjoyed it still!**

**Also, this has been the penultimate chapter. This means that there is only ONE CHAPTER LEFT! Just thought I'd warn you :P**

**But fear not, as many of you know there will be a sequel!**

**Please review!**

**-Lem x**


	23. Graduation

**A/N: Hello readers! Welcome to the last chapter of A New Understanding! I hope you enjoy reading it! I thought I'd get it up as an early Christmas present for all you who read this far into the story!**

Thanks to **Andreagirl1234, TinyButDangerous, PhsycoPenguan64, JessiD.x **and **the newest daughter **for reviewing the last chapter! You guys are the best!

**PhsycoPenguan64 – don't worry! Paul didn't do anything recently! It was sort of a little snippet of his past life! Didn't mean to gross you out!**

**Also, I don't understand high school graduation as I'm from England and we don't graduate from secondary school! My graduation knowledge is literally the bit from Twilight and High School Musical 3!**

**PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR NOTE AT THE BOTTOM!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my own characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23: Graduation<strong>

**Maiyah's POV**

"Maiyah, can I just have a little chat with you?"

I gulped nervously as Sam stood in front of me. I nodded and followed him outside. I hoped he didn't want to talk about what I thought he did. But luck wasn't with me.

"What were you doing in my room this morning?" asked Sam as we sat down at the tree line.

"Err... nothing?" I replied, my heart beating loudly in my ears.

"Maiyah, Emily heard you talking in our room, what were you doing?" said Sam raising his eyebrow and making me swallow nervously.

"I was just talking. I wanted to make friends" I said quietly.

"You wanted to make friends? Maiyah, you have loads of friends here with us" said Sam pulling me into a hug.

I sighed and hugged him back quickly. If he didn't know, I didn't want to be the one to break the news.

"Can I go now? I have to get ready for later" I said using Sam as a sort of climbing frame.

"Ok, I might show up, I feel like my boys are growing up" said Sam smiling a little as he released me.

I turned and started off up the path before turning and grinning at Sam.

"You'll be a great dad"

I laughed loudly at the look on Sam's face. It was a mix between amused and shocked. I ran off laughing to myself, hoping he caught on in a way but also that he didn't.

* * *

><p>I quickly got ready and sat waiting on the front step for Jake to show up. He was going to take me to the high school for Paul, Jared and Kim's graduation because Embry was on a date with his newest girlfriend. I didn't like her very much. She was all smarmy and smelt funny but Embry liked her for some reason. Leah said it was because the girl liked to mess around. I didn't know what it meant and Leah just laughed when I asked.<p>

I jumped up when I saw Jake's car pulling up and I ran over to him. He looked really smart in a shirt. I guess I'm just used to none of the guys wearing shirts.

The drive was slow.

"We're going to be late"

"No we aren't"

"We are"

"Well I say we aren't"

"You drive like a granny"

"I do not! I drive very well. I just don't think Paul would be too impressed if I killed you in the car before he got to see you"

I huffed in defeat and crossed my arms over my chest. I saw Jake smirk out of the corner of my eye so I turned and slapped him. Several times. Very hard.

"Alright! I'll drive faster" yelled Jake shoving me into the door.

We were late.

It was really embarrassing. The door to the hall squeaked really loudly as we went into the hall and everyone turned and looked at us. And I mean everyone. The principal man at the front even stopped talking as the door slammed shut and the floorboards creaked as we walked to the chairs.

Luckily they hadn't started calling people up, they were just going through a boring speech about how wonderful everyone had been. I snorted loudly at the thought of anyone thinking Paul was wonderful in school. I had heard the stories. Jake slapped me as a few people turned and glared.

One woman even had the cheek to 'shh' me. I stuck my tongue out at her in the most mature and ladylike way before smiling innocently and turning my attention back to the ceremony. People were just being called up. I cheered loudly with Jake when Jared and Kim went up. Luckily for them they were nest to each other in line and they looked really sweet together. I turned as someone sat down in the chair next to me.

"Sam!" I squeaked in excitement. He grinned and turned back to the ceremony.

I nearly broke my face smiling when I heard the man call out Paul's name. I scrambled onto Jake's lap and he lifted me high so I could see properly. I waved madly when Paul scanned the crowd and he smiled his big cheesy grin when he saw me. He looked really nice in his shirt and robes.

I was standing with Jake and Sam after the actual thing and I was getting more and more bored. They were talking to some other people about boring adult things. I squawked when someone grabbed me from behind.

"Hey squirt" Paul said in my ear.

"Paul" I said giving him a massive hug, "congratulations"

"Thanks! Didn't think I'd actually do it"

"No neither did Ja-" I was cut off when Jake clapped his hand over my mouth and smiled nervously at Paul.

"Oh really Black? Well you might not even live to your graduation" said Paul punching Jake's shoulder.

"I was just joking man, she took it wrong" said Jake quickly before turning back to Sam.

"I knew you'd do it" I said confidently, grabbing Paul's hand.

"And that is why you are my favourite person" he said grinning, "come on, let's go find some food"

Paul led me through the crowd and we worked our way down the buffet table. When we reached the end, a group of girls crowded around. They all looked fake, with a ton of make up on their faces and really high heels on.

"Paulie! Congratulations baby" said one of the girls clutching Paul's arm. I growled slightly. How dare she touch him like that.

"Tracy" said Paul nodding slightly.

"How about you and me catch up after this finishes?" said Tracy in a slimy way, inching closer to my best friend.

"No thanks Tracy, I have better things to be doing" he said squeezing my hand as I growled again.

"Babes" she whined, "what could possibly be more important than you and me?"

"I think the answer to that is everything" replied Paul, making me smirk at the girl who looked down at me in disgust.

"Is this your girlfriend then? Bit young" said Tracy smirking evilly, "she can't possibly make you happy the way I could"

"Tracy" warned Paul and I could feel him shaking slightly. I squeezed his hand and stepped forward, tremors of my own starting.

"Back off bitch" I growled, Tracy looking at me in shock.

"Paul! You can't let her talk to me like that" shrieked Tracy, pointing her fake finger nails at me.

"She can talk to you any way she likes, no leave me alone" snarled Paul before dragging me away from the girls, "are you ok?"

"Yes, I don't like her. Who is she?" I asked as we settled down on a bench outside.

"No one you need to worry about. And just between you and me, well and everyone else, I don't like her either" he said in a fake whisper. I couldn't help but giggle and Paul smiled happily.

"You look beautiful today squirt" he said pointing at the dress.

"Thanks" I said beaming, "you look very smart. I like it"

"The shirt itches a bit" said Paul scratching at his neck. I raised my eyebrow at him

"You could have had that yellow one you know" I said trying not to laugh at the look of horror that passed over his face and wrapped my arms around him.

"You're trouble" he said hugging me back, "don't ever change"

We all went back to Sam's for a party afterwards and everyone got very lively. I don't think I ever want to hear them sing karaoke ever again. My ears are scarred.

"Everyone shut up! I want to say something" yelled Sam above the racket.

Most people paid attention and when Collin and Seth carried on talking, Sam threw a book at them.

"Right, well, I'd just like to say congratulations to Jared, Paul and Kim. Well done on graduating. I feel really proud of you guys for keeping going at your studies with everything. Anyway, enough of this emotional rubbish, I'll just leave now" said Sam turning before having a last thought, "oh and, Emily's pregnant"

Everyone erupted as Sam said that. He was bombarded with man hugs and Emily didn't escape either. It was a great day.

It had to be the most topsy turvy year of my life, but it was also the best. I had got my brother back, gained loads of friends, a family, and best of all, I got Paul. As I sat back watching the scene in front of me, I couldn't help but smile at everyone's antics. They really were the best people in the world and I looked forward to a great future with all of them.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there it is, the end of A New Understanding! I realise it wasn't a great end :/ I've never in my life been able to end a story well but I hope it was ok! Right now for the mega soppy bit!**

**Thankyou to everyone who has ever reviewed this story or favourited it and put it on alert. Thankyou to every reader who got through all the chapters. It's all of you that keep me going! **

**I realise that this isn't the type of story that attracts a lot of people, what with the main character being a child all the way through the story, so thankyou for reading and enjoying it! **

**Andreagirl1234- thankyou so much for saying what you did in your last review, it meant a lot to me and really made me smile! Thankyou for all of your ideas that you gave me, they really helped so thankyou!**

**EvilEyeBeads- thankyou for reading and reviewing this story and also my others! I'm so glad you enjoy my writing! I hope you do well with your own stories!**

**the newest daughter- thankyou! Just thankyou! You have been there since day one of this story, literally! I love that you stuck with it so thankyou!**

**PhyscoPenguan64- thankyou for all your ideas and support through this story! Thankyou for thinking it's great!**

**TinyButDangerous- thankyou for your reviews! They mean a lot to me to know you are reading and enjoying!**

**I know there are lots of other people that have reviewed and read this story and I'm sorry I couldn't mention you! But massive thankyous to you all! If you happen to be reading this months from when it finished please review if you enjoyed it!**

**I hope you all have a very merry Christmas and a happy new year!**

**Ps/ A sequel will appear! I hope you will follow the story when it appears!**

**Ahem... this has gone on for too long! I shall say farewell**

**RiseOfTheLemming signing out**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	24. AUTHOR NOTE

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

**HELLO PEOPLE EVERYWHERE! **

**JUST TO LET YOU KNOW THAT LATER TODAY I WILL BE POSTING THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE SEQUEL TO THIS STORY! IT WILL BE CALLED 'SECRET DREAM'.**

**Anyway, enough of the capital letter nonsense, I'm just a tad excited! **

**Thanks to TinyButDangerous, xxSlytheringirl101xx, PhsycoPenguan64, TeamPaul15 and the newest daughter for your kind words at the end of the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Also I want to recommend some excellent stories to you because, well, they are truly amazing! Ok, here goes...<strong>

**Whatever It Takes – Princess Aria Romanov**

**Her Sequel To Life – HabsGirl31**

**Restless – EvilEyeBeads**

**Karma's a Bitch – kieraa**

**Sweet Silver Lining – TeamPaul15**

**Because of You – AylaBear23**

**Miss Imprint – savanasi (this one might make you cry... just a warning!)**

**Mirrors – Cassy-Kay**

**2 is Better – Cassy-Kay**

**Hope, Faith, Trust, and Joy - ardeeneethesardeenee**

**Those are just a few of my favourites so go on... GO FORTH AND READ THEM!**

* * *

><p><strong>Shall I give a quick reminder? Yes? Ok!<strong>

**SEQUEL IS UP LATER PEOPLE! Hope you follow that as well!**

**Love to you all!**

**-Lem x**


End file.
